


不老歌的存文

by ningleng



Category: russian - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Old Age, RPS - Freeform, Sex, Story
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 103,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningleng/pseuds/ningleng
Summary: 不老歌的存文





	1. The Weather

**Author's Note:**

> 长篇先，再短篇

“俄罗斯万岁！！！”

一万多名支持者的声浪几乎掀翻了卢日尼基的屋顶，每个人纯然都是兴奋激动，似乎刚才这激动人心的场面还没有从与会的各个代表脸上消去。在统一俄罗斯党提名大会结束后，在会议室簇拥着的人们依然纷纷控制不住内心的激动，都在互相讨论，比划着这次成功大会的意义。而不大的会议室中心，来自联邦各个地区的代表们在各自杜马议员的带领下也不由自主想凑到人群聚焦的位置，就为了能够和今天的主角们说上一句话。  
在会议室靠近一扇过道门的不起眼的角落，聚集着三三两两的烟民，室内禁烟让他们不得不就着通风口吞云吐雾，这个角落偏僻但却能够观察到人群中心耀眼的存在。许多兴奋的代表们在看到了这里聚集的人后纷纷识趣地转移了过烟瘾的阵地——俄联邦副总理谢尔盖.伊万诺夫的高度和他的金发一样好认。  
烟雾缭绕让副总理的镜片有些模糊不清，他透过那层热烈的氛围似乎在看着什么，身后的阴影里传来一个沉稳但是足够轻快地声音，  
“今天天气不错。”  
副总理没有转头，只是目光精准地聚集到了那个明显还在兴奋状态中的焦点，他吸了一口烟，用吐出的烟雾掩盖了蓝眼睛里一闪而过的讶然，  
“天气似乎有些好的过头了，你说呢，我的苏尔科夫同志？”  
阴影里的总统办公厅第一副主任弗拉季斯拉夫.苏尔科夫的脸在烟头明灭的红光中有些分不清楚神色，他凑到副总理身边飞快地探头看了一眼聚焦中心，又回到了几乎靠近过道的门边，  
“这可是超出我们的预计，我们只认为天气晴朗，可没想过阳光如此灼热。”

一阵有些刻意夸张的笑声从中心传过来，似乎围着的人群都听到了什么，北方鲨鱼金色的眉毛隐晦地稍稍挑起，他明显看到了另一位中心人物笑容里那一闪而过的无奈和有些抽搐的嘴角，相信身后的枢机主教也同样发现了，副总理面色平静的听到了身后一声轻微的“咦”，看来的确不是计划好的，然是天气突然风云变幻了。  
一个身影毫不避讳地靠近了他们的小圈子，苏尔科夫又想隐藏回伊万诺夫高大的背影里，但是在看清了来人后，副总理和副主任都明显放松了戒备。神色平静看不出任何表情的副总理伊戈尔.谢钦难得地脚步有些急促地朝他们走来，在同样融进了灯光晦暗的角落的同时他毫不客气地开口问同僚要了根烟抽。  
递过了自己精致的烟盒，谢尔盖.伊万诺夫看着平级的同僚狠狠抽烟的样子，镜片背后的蓝眼睛微微眯了起来，  
“我说，伊戈尔，什么事情那么好笑？”  
谢钦几乎一下子吸了半根烟才满足地吐气，他冲着靠在墙上的办公厅副主任点了点头，努力控制住了自己想要回头的动作，假装清了清嗓子，  
“一股冷空气。”  
苏尔科夫脸上闪现出一个大大的笑容，但是很快他控制住了自己的情绪。副主任再次探头看了眼聚焦中心，那里似乎还没有结束的意思，  
“那位的冷笑话么？”  
“什么？”一个声音突兀地从身后传来，两位副总理和一位副主任都惊讶地回头，似乎这扇门通向洗手间，而现在准备从过道回到现场的是总统助理阿尔卡季.德沃尔科维奇。  
“啊，卡尼亚。”弗拉季斯拉夫高兴地打着招呼。  
“伊万诺夫先生，谢钦先生，苏尔科夫先生。”阿尔卡季把手上的IPAD换了个位置，和三位同事问候寒暄。  
“今天真是天气晴朗，阳光普照，不是么。”弗拉季斯拉夫主动地把总统助理拉近了话题圈。主管国防设施的副总理第一次回头看了一下一直隐藏在他身后阴影里的办公厅副主任，得到对方一个肯定的眼神后也放松了下来，北方鲨鱼嘴角的弧度让总统助理有些受宠若惊，他看到副总理抬了抬下巴指着会议室内的焦点，  
“我觉得天气有些过于晴朗了。”  
阿尔卡季看了一眼在会议室中央几乎被包围的焦点，那位的神色纯然是罕见外露的兴奋，不，简直就是亢奋了，助理先生掏出自己的烟也点了一支，然后在三位上司有意无意地注视下抬了抬眉毛露出一个无可奈何的笑容，  
“也许是昨天晚上的阵雨让今天天气格外明朗？”  
“啊……”伊戈尔.谢钦露出一副恍然大悟的神色，他又从同事的烟盒里拿了一支烟，冲着总统助理一点头，表情已经恢复了平静，  
“昨天你在哪里汇报的？我的德沃尔科维奇同志？”  
“在总统官邸，先生。”助理先生也学着上司靠到了墙上。  
“啊……”一声意味深长的同样的感叹从金发副总理嘴里发出，他微微抿起了嘴，用一种完全肯定的语调拉近了和身边的副主任还有另外两位不经意间凑过身子的同僚的距离，  
“我猜，是在一楼的小会议室？”  
黑发助理点了点头，然后他看到自己的办公厅上司眯起了他的眼睛露出一副猫一样的神色，  
“啊……”  
第三声同样意味的感慨让两位副总理都看着办公厅副主任，弗拉季斯拉夫挑高了眉毛，但是很快它们又皱到了一起，  
“可是，昨天也不至于影响了今天的气候，这哪里是严冬，简直是盛夏了。”  
一阵短暂的沉默，让角落里的四个人都看着会议室中心没有说话。突然一丝快得差点抓不住的灵感闪过了脑海，金发的副总理调整了一下眼镜用最最轻描淡写的口气问，  
“弗拉季克，开场准备的时候你们给他什么提神的东西了？”  
苏尔科夫撇了撇嘴，“我在开场前就坐到会场了，再说这也应该问佩斯科夫先生，我是总统办公厅副主任。”阿尔卡季也同样点了点头。  
面无表情的谢钦开始抽第三支烟，然后他一脚踩灭了还在燃烧的地上的第二根烟的余烬，  
“他们似乎是一辆车来的。”  
“咳咳咳咳……”阿尔卡季一不小心呛到了，连久经风浪的苏尔科夫和伊万诺夫都看着依然一脸麻木的副总理。  
“安全局到底在干什么，他们怎么可以同车抵达！”助理先生首先低吼了出来，他的声音甚至有些气急败坏，这种维安措施上的漏洞简直不可原谅。  
“唔，这么说来……今天例行的迟到就情有可原……”震惊过后的办公厅副主任捏着下巴若有所思起来。  
北方鲨鱼眉心一跳，他再次看了看气氛热烈的室内，心里开始盘算着。

“明天总统要去叶卡捷琳堡。”办公厅副主任突然开口说了句似乎不相关的话，但是在场的其他三个人似乎统统志有一同的露出明白和了解的神色。  
谢钦掐灭了烟，拍了拍平级同事的肩膀，“晚上我请客，谢廖沙，我们去吃饭吧。天气这么好，今晚喝个痛快。”  
“天气这么好，的确是件好事。”北方鲨鱼也掐了烟，点头同意。  
“我们应该一起吃个饭。”办公厅副主任拉住准备告退的总统助理突然开口，他的神色有些难得地戏谑，这让几乎已经被烟雾笼罩的这个角落看上去如此的神秘，  
“讨论一下天气预报。”

两位副总理和一位总统助理都露出了饱含深意的微笑。  
————————————  
俄联邦总统德米特里.梅德韦杰夫已经快维持不住自己脸上温和礼貌的微笑了，他看着身边仍然精神亢奋侃侃而谈，似乎要和这屋子里一百多号人说个遍的今天的主角，恨不得立刻拖了人直接上车离开。俄联邦政府总理，下届总统大选参选人，或者说基本内定的下届总统弗拉基米尔.普京在各界代表的簇拥下难得地展现了他丰富的面部表情，看着那双灰眼睛里抑制不住的神采和频繁的手部动作，德米特里觉得今天的爱人似乎有些兴奋过度。  
正要想一个什么办法好尽量礼貌的尽快脱身，带着一股烟味靠近的总统办公厅副主任就给他找了个绝佳的借口，苏尔科夫小心地避开了格雷兹洛夫给他让出的位置，凑到总统身边用让在场的人都能听见又能够装听不见的音量说，  
“总统阁下，根据日程两位阁下等一下还有工作。”

“啊！真是不好意思！”格雷兹洛夫立刻明白地开始和各界代表致意，总统先生风度优雅地和支持者们告别，他甚至让出了通路让明显意犹未尽的总理先生先行一步。

总统专车和总理专车都停在了体育馆4号门门口，已经过了六点的莫斯科还是非常寒冷的，德米特里看着身边的人穿上了大衣，而自己的助手们居然都已经抢先坐上了总统专车的护卫车一副准备出发的样子。总统先生瞪了一眼面无表情似乎天经地义的办公厅副主任和助理，然后自然地走到特勤拉开了车门的总理专车跟前。  
“直接回新奥加廖沃。”  
总统先生吩咐着，让总理先进了车，然后冲着特勤们点了点头，向门口欢送的杜马主席带着小部分人挥手致意，德米特里终于得到了和爱人的两人世界。

总统车队开出体育馆的时候受到了还未散去的支持者们的欢呼和口哨声，但是谁也不知道专车里空无一人，应该坐在车内的联邦最高领袖现在在另外一路没有标志的黑色车队中。黑色挡板隔绝了前排，车队低调却是快速地在夜幕中离开市中心驶向高速。

弗拉基米尔似乎还没有从那种万人欢呼的场景中抽离出来，他的灰眼睛看上去那么明亮，向来严肃的嘴角也还没有平复那丝弧度，甚至连他的呼吸都带着一股兴奋的味道。德米特里看着丝毫没有平静下来的意思爱人，不由得回想起今天的早午餐是不是有什么不对头的东西，让向来冰冷隐藏感情的人都能变得这么外露。

“瓦洛佳，你看上去心情很好。”德米特里试探着开口，他从小冰箱拿出一瓶巴黎水递给身边的人，他知道，从投票后到会议室内的小范围谈话，将近两个小时爱人一口水都没有喝。

“今天是个激动人心和值得骄傲的日子！”刚才获得了总统提名的总理先生奇异地连语调都比平时高了一度，他接过有些凉的绿色玻璃瓶大口地喝了起来。

德米特里抽了张纸巾在手里备着，然后他斟酌了一下语句似乎不愿意太扫爱人的兴致，  
“的确，今天的确是个好日子，可是……瓦洛佳你不觉得自己今天兴奋过度了么？”

一下子喝了大半瓶水，弗拉基米尔舒服的靠在车后座上伸了伸腿，任由德米特里用纸巾给他按着嘴角，总理先生慵懒地解开了外衣和西装扣子，  
“在那种气氛下很难不让人激动，怎么了，难道你不高兴，季玛？”

“我没有不高兴，我乐意看到那么多人支持你，为你欢呼，可是，亲爱的，你今天简直有些不像你了……”总统先生努力把视线从他总理敞开的白衬衫上挪了开去，他伸手环过爱人搂着，让他能够靠在自己胸膛上。  
“昨天我们核对发言稿的时候你都没有这么亢奋，你还差点叫错了我的名字。”

总统先生回想着就在刚才，自己的总理上台感谢支持者，带领全场喊口号，差点就叫错了自己的名字，那声含糊的“德米特里.阿纳托利耶维奇”怎么听都像是临时从“季玛”改口的，心里震惊地看着差点在全国直播面前暴露关系的弗拉基米尔，所以德米特里上台之后有些拘谨，他还没有从这个惊吓中回过神来，可是一上台弗拉基米尔就那么自然的把手搭在他背上，德米特里感觉自己根本没办法注意身边地到底在说些什么，他感到身后坐着的那些观众的视线跟刀子一样射在后背。总统先生几乎把持不住，就怕身边的人突然在“拉西亚”的口号后加上一句什么不应该说的话，所以在几番呼喊后他插嘴说了一句让我们共同胜利，立刻就把爱人带下了台。

弗拉基米尔闭着眼睛回想了一下，然后巴黎水的气泡似乎在胃部有了反应，他打了一个嗝，然后笑着蹭了蹭德米特里的领口，  
“我本来想叫季玛的，后来觉得不太合适。”

“你要是叫我季玛，不用等到明天，晚间新闻就要闹翻天了。”德米特里紧了紧搂住爱人的手臂，看着带着满足的笑颜靠在他胸膛的爱人。总统先生忍了又忍，终于内心长叹一声控制不住地吻上了那双带着水色的唇。

“唔……”一声呢喃情色地从总理先生的嘴里逸出，然后出乎德米特里意料的，他的爱人主动加深了这个吻，在唇齿开阖间甚至还挑逗地舔了一下他的上颚。德米特里猛地抬头，他知道要是不控制自己他会现在就要了瓦洛佳，这可是在回卢布廖夫的车上！

弗拉基米尔闷笑起来，他似乎非常喜欢看到德米特里这样隐忍又发泄不得的神色，总理先生似乎意犹未尽地还在玩火，他的手在总统的大腿上无意识地抚摸着。

“瓦洛佳……”德米特里的声音已经带上了几经克制的低沉。

“明天你是不是要去叶卡捷琳堡？”总理先生见好就收，他的灰眼睛忍不住地弯了起来，飞快地转移了话题。

德米特里狠狠压制了心中想要亲热爱人的冲动，他还有这个理智知道在车上这么做的话他们的形象会在车门打开的一刹那就毁灭殆尽。脑子里飞快地转着刚才办公厅副主任塞给他的还没来得及细看的日程，总统先生吻着那双闭着的眼睛周边的纹路，空出来的左手匆匆翻了一下文件回答，  
“恩，去做个视察，还要接见一下记者代表。”

“下午？”兴奋劲儿还没过的总理立刻睁开了眼睛。

“不知道，也许，怎么了？”亲了亲爱人的头顶，总统先生有些疑惑。

弗拉基米尔直起了身子，转过来看着他的总统，那双灰眼睛现在除了兴奋还有一丝快要藏不住的，几乎可以说是从来没有过的热情，  
“我该说……”一边说着他用手描摹着季玛的脸部线条，满意地看到那双漂亮的蓝眼睛慢慢加深了颜色，“苏尔科夫同志真是个面面俱到的人。”

什么？这和苏尔科夫有什么关系？完全被爱人几十年难有的主动震惊到无法言喻的总统先生已经大脑一片空白，完全无法思考了。

“笨蛋季玛！这意味着从现在开始到明天中午都属于我们……”弗拉基米尔忍不住啄了一口还在惊讶中的爱人，然后立刻拉开了两个人的距离，正经地坐好。

好容易理顺了思路的总统先生回过神来瞪着眼睛心思大动想要报复爱人的挑逗的时候，车队已经慢慢减速停下了，似乎天生有种预感的总理先生在车门打开的时候已经正经地坐在他应该在的位置上，然后很自然地下车。总统先生磨牙的声音没有让任何人听见，他跟着出了车，新奥加廖沃灯火通明的台阶就在眼前。

身后的特勤小跑着追上来把总统落在车内的日程文件送上，引来了先一步进门的总理的笑声。官邸事务总管接过了明显心情甚佳的主人的外套，很有眼色的让所有侍从都退下，今晚的二楼按照惯例不能留下任何一个人，主人们可以摇铃呼叫服务。

——————  
几乎同一时间，卢布廖夫另一头的官邸内，吸烟室里云山雾罩，副总理谢尔盖.伊万诺夫手中夹着哈瓦那雪茄，一脸闲适地坐在沙发上，酒柜前的办公厅第一副主任弗拉季斯科夫.苏尔科夫正在拿着威士忌瓶子看年份，总统经济问题顾问阿尔卡季.德沃尔科维奇在圈椅上坐着，跟前摆着一盘国际象棋。只有副总理伊戈尔.谢钦在单人沙发上看着散乱在茶几上的文件，如果忽略他身边的烟缸已经半满的话。

吸烟室的电视里在放着几个小时前的大会实况，已经到了尾声，那一声声响彻天际的“普京，普京”的呼喊声让北方鲨鱼自豪地眯起了双眼，很快电视里普京总理邀请梅德韦杰夫总统上台，他们开始激昂地领起了口号。这个角度和官方的有些不同，于是当看到那么自然地勾肩搭背站在台上的那一对，连北方鲨鱼都眼角抽搐了一下。他拿起遥控器按了CABLE的暂停键，冲着室内其他三个人招呼，  
“同志们，来看这个。”

其他三位放下了手边的事情都坐到了长沙发上，副总理按了后退然后继续，于是连策划了所有流程的办公厅副主任都一脸讶然地看出了总统的愣神和总理的激情，更不要说四人当中最年轻的总统助理，他都惊讶地站了起来，这个角度可比台下坐着能看到更多。

实况结束了，谢尔盖关了电视，他冰冷的蓝眼睛看了一眼在座的同事们，似乎他们都在惊讶过后有了深深的无力扶额感和那一丝丝好奇，  
“我现在真是好奇了，究竟什么让我们的总理这么兴奋？”

“现场气氛太热烈受了感染？”伊戈尔.谢钦说了个自己都不相信的理由。

“你知道，纳什的好多孩子们都在网上传小段子。”几乎一手缔造了青年军的办公厅副主任习惯性地摸着下巴，连他都觉得正式场合这样的动作有些无法接受。

“佩斯科夫先生知道吗？”脑子转得飞快的总统助理问了个似乎不相干的话题。

“与其说他知不知道还不如问奥加廖沃的厨师究竟今天给他吃了什么。”谢钦依然一副面无表情的样子，说出的话却很惊悚。

“那个，我觉得要问也是问高尔基的厨师。”阿尔卡季有些尴尬地看着副总理，然后他停顿了一下继续，  
“昨天中午我在总统官邸汇报了工作，总统先生都没有留我用饭。”

“而且你在一楼，而不是二楼书房。”弗拉季斯拉夫补充了一句。

“昨天总理在高尔基官邸。”金发的副总理抽着雪茄回答，“今天他们是从高尔基直接到会场的，车队特勤告诉我的。”  
“我以为总统先生都常驻新奥加廖沃了。”反正没有外人，谢钦依然继续他惊悚的说话风格。

“啊！昨天新奥加廖沃的暖气管道常规保养。”弗拉季斯拉夫双手一拍，恍然大悟。

一阵静默，四个人互相看看，都有一种深深地挫败感从内心深处涌上来。

“你们说……这秘密还能保守多久？”总统助理皱着眉头，有些不安地问。

“你确定这还是个秘密？”谢钦往身后沙发一靠，点燃了一支雪茄，“政府团队估计没有不知道的了，相信克宫办公厅那里也一样。”

办公厅副主任斜了副总理一眼，“我这儿基本只有助理以上才知道，没那么多人。”

“太多人知道我们还怎么坐庄？”北方鲨鱼弹了弹烟灰，“不去想这个了！瓦洛佳今天不是打了兴奋剂就是有什么事情让他高兴，这也肯定问不出来，我们不如想想明天他们会几时出现才是正经的事。”

苏尔科夫表情异样地翻了翻日程，“明天总统去叶卡捷琳堡，总理开政府会议。”

“我猜不到中午他们不会出现。”谢钦翻着自己手边的文件猜测。

“每个小时猜一次吧。”伊万诺夫翘起了腿，点了点头。

“你们说……”阿尔卡季似乎抓到了什么，又有些说不清楚。“总理先生今天这么高兴，是不是就像我们想象的一样……不是大会让他兴奋了……”

“你是说……”苏尔科夫一脸玩味地亮了眼睛。

“他在等散会结束后……”两位副总理异口同声，然后互相一望，都发现了眼里的惊讶。

“不会的！总理先生不会这么不分轻重的！”总统助理立刻推翻了自己疯狂的猜想，但是他又马上不确定地加了一句，“是的吧？”

“咳，”金发的副总理干咳一声，决定回护已经认识了快四十年的老朋友的名誉，“瓦洛佳不至于……咳，明天我们就都知道了，要是天气晴朗加上阳光明媚，那就说明我们没错。”

“明天阳光还要视察军方雷达部署呢。”苏尔科夫加了一句。

“那就定到中午十二点吧，谢廖沙，我要你那套黄金酒樽。”伊戈尔.谢钦合上了文件。

“水晶棋盘，十一点半。”总统助理坏笑着接口。

“半小时制？太苛刻了吧……”恢复了面瘫表情的办公厅副主任犹豫了一下，“我猜是一点半，他们总要吃饭。我要那瓶勃艮第香槟。”  
“一群贪心的人！”伊万诺夫掐灭了雪茄，用剩下的部分分别点着在座的人，“接下来的竞选造势，加入WTO的所有议程细节，提高粮食出口和防止资本外逃。”接着北方鲨鱼摘下了眼镜，说了一个让三位同事惊呼的时间，  
“三点前他们不会出现。”

TBC  
你们，看得懂，我在暗示神马么……= =


	2. The Weather 2

新奥加廖沃

从浴室洗完澡出来的德米特里看着先一步出浴室，只穿着睡袍赤脚蜷在沙发上的爱人不由得皱眉，虽然官邸的暖气系统工作良好，室内非常温暖，但是刚洗完澡就这么不注意还是很容易着凉的。总统先生拿着床前凳上的毯子走过去给依然兴奋地看电视的人盖上，坐到了沙发上，自动地充当着爱人的枕头，他从茶几上叉了一块小三明治，用几乎是哄骗地语气伸到另一个人的嘴角，  
“吃点东西，亲爱的。”

弗拉基米尔看着电视里的政论节目——全部是关于几个小时前大会的，似乎没有注意到身边的人说些什么，只是条件反射的张嘴吃了那块金枪鱼三明治。德米特里仿佛做了什么了不得的事情一样立刻喜形于色，要知道联邦总理对食物的挑剔可是除了名的细致苛刻，刚才他们回来时都急着洗去一天的风尘和疲累，根本没想着吃东西。德米特里叫了官邸总管提前准备好了点心——太累了反而他们都没有吃晚餐的心情和欲望，那盘可爱的三明治和牛奶放在茶几上似乎没有引起先一步出来的爱人的食欲，德米特里不得不像几乎每一次独处一样，装作不经意地甚至是哄着爱人吃东西。

电视里的政治评论家似乎在说一些对统俄党不利的消息，包括未来的国家发展规划似乎会让人民对总理普京的信任降低，弗拉基米尔嚼着三明治发出一声意味不明的冷哼，这些见风转舵的评论员只会在兴头上泼冷水，根本不去看这个国家最需要什么。抬起茶几上的牛奶喝了一口，总理先生在内心鄙视反对派的同时也暗自审视了一遍自己的竞选纲领，觉得自己做出的未来规划非常有建设性，又能够在当前的国际环境下保持国内的经济增长。弗拉基米尔挪动了一下身子靠到了德米特里的身上，用下巴尖点了点电视，  
“你怎么看，季玛？”

没有声音。  
没有听到回答的总理先生疑惑地转头，发现爱人似乎一直盯着他看，根本没有听到他说话，弗拉基米尔扭了一下身体用肩膀轻轻撞了一下发呆的总统，  
“季玛，我在跟你说话。”

德米特里的眼睛从弗拉基米尔放在杯子的一刻就没有离开过爱人的嘴唇，一层几乎透明的奶白色似乎就在爱人的上唇那儿诉说着对他的诱惑和邀请，以至于总统先生根本没有听到带着水色的唇一开一合在说些什么，在他反应过来的时候他已经深深的吻住了这双淡色的唇。

舌头在口腔内游走，吮吸，舌苔舔过牙齿引起地粗糙触感，津液被咽下喉头的莫名放大的声响，还有弗拉基米尔仰着的脖子上明显滚动的喉结……总统先生双手不自觉地搂紧了身下的人，蓦地他似乎率先从越来越浓重的情欲里挣脱出来，德米特里急促地抬头喘气，他的蓝眼睛现在颜色愈发地深沉，像是国家储备库里最最漂亮的宝石一样散发着光泽。  
弗拉基米尔嘴角有些银丝，他用舌头缓慢地舔过，成功让看着他的人呼吸又粗重了些，总理先生露出一个非常得意地笑容，说出的话却是非常正经，  
“你对新闻评述有什么要说的吗？我的总统同志？”

“什么？”德米特里哑着嗓子，他突然觉得自己急需一杯水。

“电视，他们说我参加竞选的支持率会下降，现在的情况对反对派会更有利。”心情甚佳的弗拉基米尔说着对自己不利的评论，却好像一点不在乎。

德米特里轻咳一声，然后飞快地从爱人闪烁着笑意的灰眼睛里看到了自己有些发红的面部倒影，总统先生伸手扣住总理的手挑高了眉毛，  
“对反对派有利代表着他们能够得到多少？我想想，百分之二十的支持率？”

弗拉基米尔嗤笑一声，“你真刻薄，季玛。”

德米特里的蓝眼睛掠过一丝神采，他抓过遥控器关了电视，那条毯子从弗拉基米尔身上被带动地滑到了地上，总统先生看着丝绸睡袍下有些裸露的爱人的胸膛，明显感到了某个部位的兴致昂扬，  
“比起这个，我依然很好奇，瓦洛佳。今天你这么兴奋的原因究竟是什么。”

弗拉基米尔没有错过他枕着的人身体的一丝一毫变化，这让总理先生有些耳根发烫，但是他的灰眼睛却依旧闪着水光和笑意，抬头看着好奇的爱人，这个样子的季玛看上去完全没有了总统的自信和魅力，只是一个普通的想知道真相的大男孩。弗拉基米尔伸手抚上德米特里的胸膛，开始故意地在某些位置打圈，  
“中场休息投票的时候，我知道了一件事。”

“是，是什么？”德米特里感受着胸膛上温暖的触感，尽量平静地问。  
“就是大会结束后我们能有将近18个小时……”继续危险地拨撩着爱人，弗拉基米尔的表情却很值得玩味。  
“所以……？”德米特里明显地清醒不少。  
“而之前我们那么忙……”总理先生的眉头开始挑高了，他都说的那么明显了，季玛还不明白吗？  
德米特里俯下身，他身上好闻的沐浴露的味道和男性费洛蒙一起充斥在他们之间狭小的空气里，  
“你是在勾引我吗？我亲爱的瓦洛佳。”  
“你接受我的勾引吗？我的总统先生？”弗拉基米尔拉近了那人浴袍的领口，危险地眯起了眼睛。

德米特里感到一股激流从下腹直窜到大脑，他一把托起了枕着他大腿的爱人，一个激烈到甚至有些粗暴的吻让彼此都燥热地发觉了衣物的多余，茶几上的食物盘似乎被撞翻了，可是谁又在乎呢，他们互相亲吻着，撕扯着睡袍，跌跌撞撞朝卧室走去。

夜晚才刚刚开始。

————————  
清晨精准的生物钟唤醒了沉睡的俄联邦总统，他无声地伸了个懒腰用手盖住了眼睛。让大脑清醒了三分钟后，德米特里睁开了依然有些红血丝的眼睛，转头看着睡在身边的人。弗拉基米尔的睡颜近在咫尺，似乎有些皱着眉，并不平静。德米特里内心的歉疚不可抑制的爆发出来，回想着昨夜的疯狂——其实很大程度上也怪瓦洛佳主动的挑逗——总统先生几乎是凌晨才将将入睡，何况身边的人呢。  
德米特里小心翼翼地掀开了被子下床，摸黑着走到卫生间，差点被散乱在门边的睡袍绊倒。他小心地用了离卧室门距离最远的淋浴房冲了个澡，后背的抓痕遇到热水似乎有些疼，但是很快这种感觉就消失了。裹了条浴巾在镜子前刮胡子，总统先生赤裸的上身有几道深刻的牙印，其中有一个还隐隐有血丝。德米特里有些尴尬地看着镜子里的自己，昨天他基本没有控制住自己，虽然瓦洛佳挑逗了他，而一开始的确非常尽兴，可是当他已经半搂半抱着爱人到浴室洗漱的时候却又一次要了他。看着镜子里身后还没有放掉的大浴缸里的水，总统先生有些脸红，他不是这么没有自制力的人，每次的欢爱他都牢记着哪怕在最疯狂的时候都要留一丝理智，以免伤害到他已经不再年轻的爱人。也许是昨天的提名大会真的让好久没有在一起的他们都忍耐不住，也许是瓦洛佳几十年来少有的主动让他无法克制，德米特里看着镜子里的自己下定决心，以后再也不能这么毫无节制了，昨夜瓦洛佳到最后已经完全无法说话了，可是自己居然还是缠着他，这简直太不应该了。

从相连的门直接进到更衣室换好了衣服，看着已经早上七点半却还是没有露出一丝曙光的天空，德米特里悄悄回到卧室，床上的人还在沉睡，似乎是累极了不愿醒来。裸露在外的肩头和锁骨上密布着紫红色的痕迹，德米特里咽了口口水，有些歉疚地替还在梦乡的爱人掖好了被子，轻柔地在他的眼角落下一个吻。接着总统先生踮着脚拿着袜子走过了铺满了羊毛地毯的卧室，把空间留给了静谧的睡眠。只有床头柜上留下的一张纸条诉说着离去的人的心情：

早安，我亲爱的瓦洛佳。很抱歉让你累着了，我出发前给你打电话。爱你的季玛。

——————  
新奥加廖沃的一天早在几个小时前就已经开始，忙碌的随从和侍官迅速却安静地在做着本职工作。德米特里轻松走进餐厅，官邸事务总管已经将早餐和报纸都准备好，总统助理谢尔盖.普里霍季科也等候在一旁，准备向总统汇报今天的日程。  
吃着丰盛的早餐，总统先生今天精神十足，容光焕发。早上九点他要接见宗教团体，然后需要飞到叶卡捷琳堡去视察军队设施。一边喝着咖啡一边想着楼上那个还没有醒来的人，德米特里吩咐了官邸总管不要去打搅，他知道总理今天的日程只有一个政府会议，而昨天他就已经把这个会议推迟到下午了。

八点半的时候德米特里和助手们离开新奥加廖沃，在高尔基的小会议室会见了宗教团体代表，讨论了冠以各个不同宗教在国内的信众问题和再次阐述了国家对于宗教信仰自由的坚持。一个小时的谈话让双方都非常满意，各大主流宗教的代表都认为现在的社会氛围非常良好，希望能够继续维持，总统也保证了各个宗教信仰的传播自由不受干涉。  
送走了这些满意的代表，总统先生接过助理递过来的水杯润了润嗓子，普里霍季科小声地提醒总统该出发去机场了，从莫斯科到叶卡捷琳堡要飞行将近四个小时，而他们还需要时间到那个著名工业城市近郊的军事基地。  
看了眼手表，德米特里点了点头，然后新闻官和助理都会意地退出门开始准备，总统先生在小会议室里拨通了不远处官邸的电话。

“您好，这里是德米特里.佩斯科夫。”不意外的接电话的是总理的新闻秘书。

“佩斯科夫先生，请让总理接电话。”德米特里一边检查着自己IPAD内的日程一边说。

电话那头沉默了一会儿，然后佩斯科夫镇定地声音响起，“很抱歉，总统先生，我还没有见到总理先生。根据官邸总管的说法，似乎总理先生还没有起床。”

瓦洛佳居然还没有起床！德米特里一下子站了起来，这对于自律到极点的爱人来说简直无法想象，难道昨晚的疯狂真的让他累成这样了？

“您是否要我去叫醒总理？”电话那头的佩斯科夫没有听到回音，于是试探着问。

“不！不要！”总统先生担心爱人还没有恢复，这时候更不能去吵醒他，他想了想稳了稳心神，继续平静地开口，  
“在总理下楼之后请转告，我会在到叶卡捷琳堡之后再给他打电话。也请不要去主动打扰。”

“是的，总统先生。”电话那头传来非常肯定的承诺。

德米特里有些担心，又有些遗憾的挂了电话。调整了一下心情，他开门出去准备出发。

另一面，看着官邸总管杀人的眼神放下电话的可怜的新闻秘书抹了把头上的冷汗，就算是睁着眼说瞎话也从来不结巴的发言人都有些无法承受直接向联邦最高领袖撒谎的后果。事务总管在大约半个小时前接到了卧室打下来的电话——总理没有拉铃而是直接打电话，说明他不想被人打搅——总理吩咐拒绝一切电话，推后一切活动安排。这让官邸总管不知所措，总理从来没有这么做过。而且总理先生那掩饰得并不好的暗哑的嗓音也让官邸总管心头一跳，可是他内心的猜想绝不能告诉第二个人，哪怕是同样心知肚明的新闻秘书先生。

佩斯科夫看着手上的日程表，今天总理并没有安排太多的工作，只是有一个政府主席团会议，不算什么大事，也许昨天的确太累了，现在才早上十点天刚亮。尽职的新闻官决定和办公厅主任商议下调整一下会议时间，也能够通过特殊渠道让与会的部长们事先做好准备。

总统车队低调但是迅捷地到达了莫斯科近郊的多莫杰多沃机场，伊尔96已经在跑道上整装待命，总统办公厅第一副主任弗拉季斯拉夫.苏尔科夫在停机坪等候，外事顾问助理谢尔盖.普里霍季科和经济顾问助理阿尔卡季.德沃尔科维奇已经提前到达。奔驰车停在身前，总统梅德韦杰夫出现时两位助理都立刻上去汇报各自的日程安排——叶卡捷琳堡之行不光有公开活动和亲民探访，最主要的是视察军方新型雷达系统的启用，这是配合之前总统的全国电视讲话和用来应对不久之前北约和美国的反导系统的部署。

弗拉季斯拉夫看着精神状态很不错的总统，本来已经在内心哀叹即将到手的那瓶陈年酒就这么长着翅膀飞走了，但是很快总统在登上飞机前一刻拉着贴身保镖说了句什么的不寻常举动让他立刻闪过一丝笑容。给一边的经济顾问使了个眼色，满意的看到那个一样有些萎顿的家伙也露出了振奋的神色，目送着总统一行人登上飞机，办公厅副主任拿出手机发了条短信。

多云见阴。

在白宫办公室里已经工作了三个小时的副总理谢钦看了眼手机，又面无表情地继续投入到面前的文件山里，只是捏着笔地手似乎不小心颤抖了一下。  
同一时间接到了别的信息的在老广场和老朋友会面的副总理伊万诺夫金色的眉毛轻轻一颤，立刻用雪茄烟雾遮挡了面容。

——————  
伊尔96上汇报完工作进入休息状态的两位助理在小声地交谈什么，他们面前的餐盘已经半空了。空乘给独自在房间休息的总统送去了一杯橙汁，那位并没有用餐的意思。德米特里看了看时间，还有一个半小时降落，已经一点半了。他想了想，拨通了政府办公厅主任维亚切斯拉夫.沃洛金的电话。

“这里是维亚切斯拉夫.沃洛金。”副总理的声音响起。

“您好，维亚切克。”德米特里尽量装作很公式化的口气开口。

“总统阁下，您有什么吩咐。”沃洛金有些讶异，总统居然直接打电话找他。

“请问，恩，总理先生的政府会议几时开始？”电话那头的声音有些故意的模糊。

“啊！总理先生今天并没有来政府大楼。”沃洛金翻了翻日程，继续回答，“总理先生的助理通知临时更改了会议地点，总理下午会在官邸召开会议。”

“是这样……”德米特里心头一跳，果然有种不好的预感袭上了心头。

“您有什么吩咐需要我转达的吗？阁下？”

“没有，没有，我只是问一下，谢谢，沃洛金先生。”德米特里挂了电话，想了想不放心又给新奥加廖沃打了个电话，结果得到的消息是总理仍然没有下楼。总统先生忐忑地在飞机上来回走动，今天开始他要离开莫斯科两天，走之前没有叫醒熟睡的爱人，现在又联系不到他。这是不是意味着他真的生气了？知道一向公私分明的爱人不会因此延宕工作，但是可能会不跟他说话啊！德米特里努力回想自己昨夜除了要了太多之外还做了什么可能会惹年长的爱人生气的事情，但是算来算去总统郁闷地发现如果自己的总理先生生气了，那也是也只可能是他昨天晚上太过疯狂……德米特里一屁股坐在沙发上耷拉着脑袋，决定下了飞机就再次打电话回莫斯科，不管怎么样，先听听他的瓦洛佳的声音也是好的。


	3. The Weather 3

一辆奔驰S600驶进了卢布廖夫，这辆没有标记也没有护卫队的车似乎和各家别墅出入的商务车没有什么区别，只有当它进入国家安全禁区的时候才显示出它的不同。顺着林荫道来到新奥加廖沃门口，警卫团一丝不苟地进行着例行的检查——狙击手依然随时待命瞄准着可能从车里出来的任何可疑分子。  
不过立刻警戒的气氛就稍稍松弛了一下，因为从驾驶座里出来的是副总理谢尔盖.伊万诺夫。戴着金边眼镜的副总理对于所有安全局保卫处特训出身的保安人员来说，北方鲨鱼这个名字比副总理的头衔更让他们钦佩和敬重。看上去文质彬彬的金发男子对他们来说，永远是伊万诺夫少将——手握FSB机密训练计划的特勤头子。

官邸事务总管迎了出来，眼睛里是根本没有掩饰的感激之情——这是今天获准踏进奥加廖沃的第一人。  
副总理脚步轻松，脸上还挂着标志性的笑容，他脱下外套交给总管，一边抬头看着蜿蜒而上的楼梯和在白天依旧散发着迷人光芒的巨型水晶灯，  
“我们的陛下还没有下楼么？”

事务总管尴尬地咳嗽一声，他们侍从私底下的称呼居然被这么赤裸裸地暴露出来让他感到不好意思，有些脸红的总管看着副总理似笑非笑的神色硬着头皮回答，  
“是的，总理先生还没有下楼。”

谢尔盖扶着楼梯扶手准备上楼，然后他装作临时刚想起来，回头不经意地对着总管露出他白森森的牙齿，  
“总统先生打过几次电话过来？”

总管似乎对这有些逾矩的问话丝毫没有不适应，只是有些无奈地回答，“官邸两次。”

“啊……”副总理点了点头，没有再说话，拾级而上。

等到人影完全走上二楼，官邸总管才觉得自己后背心都凉透了。  
——————

敲了敲门，没有等回应，谢尔盖.伊万诺夫进入了和主卧室相连的小会客室。不出意外的，小会客室一个人影也没有，甚至连每天早上例行被拉开的窗帘都依旧低垂，挡住了外面并不十分浓烈的阳光。看着翻倒在地上还来不及收拾的三明治和餐盘，副总理心里暗自唾弃了一下不知节制的某两个人，敲响了那扇只有极少数人才可以进入的卧室的房门。

隔了好一会儿，一声模糊到极点的声音才传了出来，“谢廖沙，进来。”

谢尔盖.伊万诺夫打开门，费了一阵功夫才适应了室内的黑暗，他皱着眉看着那个瘫在床上毫无形象的人，亲自走到窗边拉开了窗帘，让光线可以透过层层帷幕照进来。

“谢廖沙……”弗拉基米尔被白白的太阳刺激得本能地抗议。

金发的副总理拉过一把椅子坐到床前，看着丝毫没有起身的意思的上司兼老友。弗拉基米尔套着一件皱巴巴的黑色丝绸睡衣，身后胡乱垫着两个枕头——很明显，是在自己敲门之后才垫上的。总理的神色非常疲倦，但是精神却没有想象的那么差，至少，还是很看得过的。

看着没有意思先开口的那个人，谢尔盖忍住了从口袋里掏烟的举动，翘着腿优雅地仿佛在进行公开访问一样地开口，  
“我说，你给我打电话，就是叫我来参观你的卧室？”

弗拉基米尔睁开了他凸显着眼袋的灰眼睛，今天早上他迷迷糊糊中似乎感到了身边的人的离去，可是疲累至极的总理先生根本没有睁开眼睛的欲望，他累得连翻身都有困难。等完全清醒之后身体的状态让他吓了一跳，看了床头柜上的纸条，弗拉基米尔忍了又忍，还是不由自主的开始怪罪那个离开的人。可是深入骨血里的对工作的负责又立刻占据了总理的全部注意，知道自己可能无法短时间恢复到平时的状态——哪怕是假装的——身边唯一可以信赖的人那就只有现在似笑非笑坐在床边看好戏的那个家伙了。

想到这里，弗拉基米尔瞪了一眼老神在在的副总理，低声咳了一声。没想到这却立刻让原本安闲的谢尔盖变了脸色，他动作敏捷地起身探了一下床上的人的额头，  
“真的不舒服了？！”

“没有……我好的很……”弗拉基米尔摇了摇头，连把手从被子里拿出来的心思都没有。

“那你怎么回事？一早上都不肯见人，再不出现楼下就要地震了。”感觉到老友身体无恙，又恢复了原本优雅坐姿地副总理嘴上说着，眼角余光却看到浴室门口团成一团的睡袍，北方鲨鱼眉心一跳，斜着眼换了一种一听就非常装腔作势的语气，  
“我说瓦洛佳，你也是六十岁的人了，身体再好也要注意。虽然德米特里还很年轻，你也不能由着他胡来，节制点嘛！”

“谢廖沙！”总理先生的脸腾地红了，他大声斥责那个说话直白地可怕的老友，可是一时半会儿却找不出可以反驳的话，半晌弗拉基米尔的灰眼睛才对上那对笑意盈盈的蓝眼睛，  
“我叫你来不是让你笑话我的……”

“我以为笑话你是我附带的酬劳。”北方鲨鱼分毫不让地回敬，开玩笑，瓦洛佳这种状态，他们认识了四十几年了几乎没怎么见过，不好好嘲笑一下怎么对得起自己。

“我尊敬的伊万诺夫先生，您应当明白见好就收的道理。”同样了解老朋友的弗拉基米尔挑高了淡金色的眉毛，用了敬语。

谢尔盖一听就举起双手做了个投降的动作，官大一级压死人，眼前的人可是政府里惟一不用担心第二天就被发配去乌拉尔山林的总理，摸摸鼻子，副总理正经地正襟危坐汇报，  
“苏尔科夫会处理杜马选举和直到明年三月的总统选举之间的所有造势活动，谢钦老伙计将会连同农业部负责改进运输和交通系统，以便让我们丰收的粮食能够抢在澳大利亚和乌克兰新小麦上市之前出口到欧洲，德沃尔科维奇负责审计我们和世贸的一揽子框架，尤其在港口关税的降低幅度和攸关本国航空器进口关税的幅度调整方面。”

停顿了一下，副总理看着已经进入长考的皱着眉地人不由得放缓了语气，  
“事情都在正常运作，瓦洛佳。你要是真的累了，就休息一天。”  
弗拉基米尔闭着眼睛盘算着这些项目会占用的政府行政资源和已到年底所剩不多的财政预算，总理摇了摇头，“今天的政府主席团会议就要讨论这些事情，怎么可以因为我个人的缘故随随便便就延后呢。”  
况且我用什么理由！心里再次狠狠痛批了那个现在应该在飞机上的人，弗拉基米尔努力地支起自己的身体，不由自主发出一声痛苦的呻吟。

“瓦洛佳……”这下连北方鲨鱼都有些不忍了，看着自己同年的老友副总理长叹一声走过去扶起了他，“我去跟沃洛金交代一下会议推后到晚上，这都已经下午了你还没吃早餐呢！我让他们送上来，别跟我争，”用力按住了老朋友的肩膀，谢尔盖语气严肃，  
“好好吃点东西，要是德米特里知道你现在的状况，他会发疯的。”

看着正经得似乎没有一丝“杂念”的老友，弗拉基米尔点了点头，看着谢尔盖拉铃叫侍从们上来进行早上应该处理的清理工作，打电话给办公厅推后了政府会议时间，刚想要开口感谢的总理先生在听到外间那个明显兴奋起来的声音后立刻改变了主意。

谢尔盖在外间会客室毫不顾忌的扬声问，“答应我的金装阿尔曼雪茄呢？瓦洛佳？”

“谢廖沙！”弗拉基米尔一把拽出身后的枕头扔了出去，这个动作让总理先生立刻闭着眼皱眉撑住了腰部。

——————  
用了一个小时磨磨蹭蹭洗了澡，走动异常小心的弗拉基米尔扶着墙壁和一切可能的固定物件慢慢走到更衣室，他的衣服被细心地拿出来挂好在穿衣架上。为了季玛的细致感动了仅仅一瞬间，总理先生立刻就否定了自己的感受，季玛这么做，无非是变相的道歉！穿着衬衫的弗拉基米尔在脑海中设想着各种方法准备好好惩罚一下不知节制的爱人，然后在要打领带的时候才发现这条白衬衫根本遮不住自己脖子上的痕迹。

暗骂一声，总理先生挪到衣柜前扯出一条蓝色衬衫，这件并不合身的衬衫由于领口高耸他一直没有穿过，但是今天却是分外的合适。系完领带，和自己的皮鞋互相瞪视了一分钟，充分明白自己现在的身体状态根本没有办法弯腰之后，无奈的总理拉了铃叫上来官邸总管。

冒着冷汗地总管小跑着从服务通道上来之后就看到瘫坐在沙发里的总理似乎有些不好意思，在看着地上的皮鞋，心里已经极度扭曲到内伤的总管还是面无表情地快去上去，单腿跪地替总理穿好了鞋袜。而长久没见老友出来的副总理这时候正巧斜靠着门看着这一幕，用手指飞快地一撮鼻子，谢尔盖决定什么都不说，给老朋友留点面子。他走进来晃着手里刚翻到的精致的H.阿尔曼雪茄盒冲着沙发上的人点头，  
“好东西，瓦洛佳！下次你该让他们多给你送点！”

“我不抽烟，谢廖沙。”弗拉基米尔嗤笑一声，这种所谓的礼物不是在国库封存就是放在官邸发霉，还不如物尽其用。

官邸总管极有眼色地低声禀报说已经把午餐准备在外间会客室就从小门退下了。北方鲨鱼胳膊里夹着雪茄盒，非常绅士地把右手伸到沙发前，  
“请吧，我的陛下。”  
给了老友一个白眼，弗拉基米尔还是半架着他的手臂站了起来，然后努力调整了呼吸用尽量正常的步态走到了会客室。啧啧赞叹着认识了四十年的老朋友那顽强的意志力，金发的副总理推了推眼镜，不怀好意地坐到茶几旁看着那个对着餐盘皱眉的人正经地说，  
“瓦洛佳，我收回刚才那句话。”

“什么？”下定决心才喝了杯牛奶吃了块水果的人头都没有抬。

“你的身体还是很好的。”端了杯红茶的副总理淡定地别开了头。

低咳了好几声才免于被食物呛进气管的尴尬，弗拉基米尔瞪着那个越来越直接的人，外面谣传的连心脏都是石头做成的北方鲨鱼私底下是这幅德行估计没有人敢想象。正要说什么，手边的电话突然响了起来，看了眼时钟，已经是下午四点了。

“您好。”弗拉基米尔知道能够打进内线电话的人并不多，但是也不是没有。

“瓦洛佳！你终于肯接电话了！”电话那头兴奋的声音一听就知道是谁，连坐在一边的伊万诺夫都听到了电话的声音，他窃笑着站起来离开，还体贴地关上了门。

瞪着那扇门的总理先生在电话里急切的声音中垂下了灰眼睛，他不自觉地放柔了声音，  
“季玛，你在哪儿。”

“我已经到叶卡捷琳堡了，刚下飞机。”德米特里的声音有些犹豫，半晌他低低地开口，“亲爱的，我很抱歉，昨天……”

弗拉基米尔没有接话，理智上他知道昨天自己兴奋地主动挑逗了季玛，其实今天这个情况自己也有责任，但是感情上对于那个跟他同样折腾了半夜的人今天却能神清气爽甚至出发去外地视察，而自己却连起床都要拖延几个小时的状况感到非常不甘心。本能地计算着他们之间的年龄差，这让几乎躺了一个白天的总理先生有些情绪低落。

“瓦洛佳，你怎么了？别不说话啊！”电话那头的德米特里已经急了。

“我没事，季玛，你好好工作，我一会儿要去开会了。”弗拉基米尔振作了精神，出口的却依然是安慰的话语，似乎在他的本能里他就不想让那个人担心。

“我最快明天就能回来了，亲爱的，到时我向你郑重道歉。”联邦总统看着专车已经快到目的地，不由得捂着话筒。

“回来再说。”看着电话上亮起的红灯，弗拉基米尔挂了电话，他现在要想的不是自己的身体状态，也不是德米特里的歉疚，而是马上要召开的政府会议，是工作，永远不能停止的工作。  
——————  
走出门外的副总理心情甚佳，他在二楼阳台上享受着刚到手的极品古巴雪茄，看着慢慢抵达官邸的政府官员的车队，北方鲨鱼想象着收到他的短信的其他三个人的面部表情就忍不住发笑。身后传来的声响让他转头，副总理伊戈尔.谢钦少见地神色萎靡地走了过来。  
“难得看你上楼，伊戈尔。”谢尔盖眉毛一挑。

毫不客气地翻开雪茄盒抽了一根的谢钦翻了个白眼，“都被你通杀了，不允许我难得放纵下？”

划着火柴用烟雾掩盖了表情，被私底下认为面部表情缺失的副总理骂了句什么，  
“你这算是作弊！谢廖沙！”  
想到自己接到的政府办公厅电话，什么叫做“根据伊万诺夫副总理传达普京总理指示，政府主席团会议延后到下午六点”？分明就是这个人故意先一步到官邸和总理套了话，而他和总统办公厅的两位居然都被这个不按照游戏规则的家伙摆了一道。

“嘿！首先，我是被传召来的。其次嘛……”金发的副总理看着难得表露真实情感的同事，冲上努了努嘴角，“不论我们如何游戏，始终逃不过上帝之眼。”

谢钦挑着眉毛看着同事，得到了肯定的答复后狠狠抽了口雪茄，都来不及哀叹自己将要被再次埋进文件山的悲惨命运，事务总管已经过来请他们到会议室开会了。

下午六点，终于现身的总理先生在官邸召开了政府主席团会议，特别与会的总统办公厅第一副主任弗拉季斯拉夫.苏尔科夫除了要做会议简报汇报给总统之外，也被赋予了接下来两场重要选举的领导工作。在总理亲切地微笑着鼓励他好好工作的时候，苏尔科夫感到后背心的汗毛都已经竖了起来，总理先生居然用那种透明无机质的眼神说出这种话，让副主任都觉得自己所有的秘密都被洞悉了。而农业部长在得到了会由副总理谢钦牵头组成一个跨部门领导小组来负责丰收粮食的出口的许诺后喜形于色，根本没有注意到副总理已经有些青灰的脸色。  
经济发展部长埃尔维拉.纳比乌林娜得到了会由总统办公厅经济顾问协助进行世贸关税的协商，美女部长也满意地露出了笑容。  
虽然这场会议应该在早上举行，被推迟了几乎一整天，但是成果卓著，让各位政府部门领导都能满意而归。在总理一贯的看不清楚情感的脸上难得也露出了微笑。

伊戈尔.谢钦拉住了神色同样不佳的弗拉季斯拉夫，在官邸门口等待通杀的伊万诺夫出现，在交换了一下情报，确认了北方鲨鱼的确是被电话传召到新奥加廖沃之后，两位下注失败的同事都侥幸地拍了拍胸口，然后他们志有一同地开始哀叹起陪着总统出访现在还不知道结果的总统助理德沃尔科维奇同志。  
谢尔盖心情愉快地走出官邸，招呼两个同事一起上车，他手上的雪茄盒异常明显，北方鲨鱼要去收取赌注。

——————  
结束了军方雷达的视察工作，肯定了新型技术的成果，推掉了斯韦尔德洛夫斯克地区行政长官的晚宴，计算着时间，德米特里带着总统助理瞒过了所有随行人员，登上了伊尔-62。  
于是在结束了政府会议准备继续上楼休息的弗拉基米尔看到那个应该远在一千七百公里之外的人之后，心中惊讶地已经说不出话来了。

用了三个小时飞回多莫杰多沃，为了掩人耳目还换了直升机直接飞到高尔基再到新奥加廖沃，德米特里浑身风尘，掩饰不住的疲惫的蓝眼睛却在看到那个想念了一天的人之后焕发出奇异的神采。他脱了有些脏的外套，一把抱住了还在震惊中的爱人，紧紧地拥抱让他呢喃出口的道歉都有些模糊不清。  
弗拉基米尔内心一下子充满了感动，他没有漏掉季玛眼里的歉疚和后悔，也没有掩饰他自己不理智的责怪在看到那个人出现之后就已经烟消云散。  
“季玛……”一声混合了无数感情的声音结束在一个火热的亲吻中。

乖乖地跪在床上替强撑着开会根本没有恢复的爱人按摩腰部，德米特里有些絮絮叨叨地重复了今天他一天的行程，在爱人舒服的哼声中像个得到了奖励糖果的孩子一样开心地笑。不过在听到了弗拉基米尔开玩笑似的说出了副总理伊万诺夫的汇报后，德米特里皱了皱鼻子，虽然谢尔盖和他们两人的关系非常亲密，但是通杀……总统先生决定不让北方鲨鱼这么滋润，想到那金发蓝眼甚至有些雅利安人特征的老大哥，总统心里有了盘算。

—————  
凌晨四点钟，谢尔盖.伊万诺夫被刺耳的紧急电话铃声吵醒，前KGB用了不到三秒钟就完全清醒被迅速过了一遍可能发生的任何紧急情况，拿起电话时已经非常冷静，  
“谢尔盖.伊万诺夫。”

“谢廖沙，抱歉打扰你睡眠。”在似乎是直升机轰鸣声的背景下总统先生愉快的声音传来。

“总，总统先生……？”谢尔盖取过了眼镜，疑惑着会有什么大事。

“我只是通知您，明天请您去波罗的海沿岸造船厂负责确认我们和工厂的三艘战略核潜艇的订单签署情况。”德米特里的声音似乎还是有些模糊，背景的直升机声音愈发响了。

“……”经验丰富的北方鲨鱼看了眼时间，结合听到的电话里的背景声音，立刻得出了总统现在身处莫斯科的结论——德米特里居然连夜从叶卡捷琳堡飞回来再一早飞走！饶是见过无数大事的前KGB都不由得为了总统的深情咋舌，瓦洛佳这是调教了一个怎么样的爱人啊！

郑重承诺了额外负担的工作，在总统满意地收线后，躺在床上已经毫无睡意的副总理蓦地咬牙切齿恶狠狠地骂了一句，不过立刻他就认命地起身准备叫醒所有相关部门的工作人员，连自己也没有发觉地露出真心的笑容——为了国家的最高领袖如此的配合默契而发自内心的赞美。

“上帝之眼啊……”哼着老歌的副总理淡定地接过夫人扔过来的枕头进了浴室。

FIN


	4. miss 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我爱你如同爱这个国家

最近总统办公厅和内阁的各位部长首脑似乎都习惯了一件事，就是每逢开会——只要是总统和总理同时出席的会议，总理先生都是由总统亲自搀扶着走进会议室的。虽然这个“最近”的时间也就是那么三四天，可是密集的会议安排，一天数场，还是媒体全程跟拍的行程，似乎给大家造成了一种既成事实的错觉——总理先生似乎身体不适。国内的媒体似乎胆子还没有这么大，可是国外媒体，尤其是总是对俄罗斯抱有敌视态度或者至少是说不友好态度的英美媒体，已经开始大肆炒作“普京病重”这个话题了。当然，所有与会的官员们都能够看出，除了行动有些不方便之外，总理先生精神状态一如既往的良好，说话语气也一如既往的锋利，甚至开会时候的严厉措辞也没有任何变化。故此虽然有着这样那样的杂音，但是总体而言，政府团队和总统团队现在都目标一致的想着一件事——那就是总理先生能够尽快康复，用事实来堵住媒体的八卦之口，免得国外媒体造谣生事，动荡国际形势。

在开完今天第三个会议之后，俄联邦总统德米特里.梅德韦杰夫长长的伸了个懒腰，好容易在下午能够处理完全部工作，他今天终于能够按时回去和瓦洛佳吃饭了。这几天积压的事情太多，他们两个人都忙的厉害，尤其很多原本是总理应该出席视察的活动都变成了他的额外日程，照顾到脚伤依旧没有痊愈的瓦洛佳，这让习惯了满负荷工作的德米特里也有些感到吃不消。不过今天能够赶回去吃饭，让我们的总统先生感到心情愉悦，他几乎哼着小调穿上了西装，难得在华灯刚上的时候就离开了克里姆林宫。

卢布廖夫似乎刚刚从沉睡中醒来，各家别墅都开始了宴会，邀请，甚至狂欢。但是靠近政府官员别墅的区域却依然这么安静，很多部长们还在办公室工作，所以总统座车开进官道的时候还引起了小范围的惊异——很少见到总统先生除了官邸接待行程外这么早出现。

黑色奔驰停在新奥加廖沃门口，德米特里轻快的钻出了车，冲着所有的特勤摆了摆手，四散的黑衣人就完全融进了夜色中让人无法察觉。

“总理先生呢？”进入大门刚脱了外衣，德米特里就迫不及待的询问官邸总管，他迫切想和瓦洛佳见面，也许还能有个浪漫的晚餐？

“总理先生在书房，阁下。”官邸事务总管接过了外套，恭敬的回答。

“今晚的菜单等一下送到书房吧，我和总理一起决定。”德米特里想着那人极度挑剔的胃口，细心的吩咐着。

“是的，阁下。您摇铃我就送上去。”总管回答。

总统先生轻快的走上了楼，在书房门口轻敲了一下门就开门进去。然后他惊讶的发现尽管灯光大亮，可是他的总理却坐在办公桌前，身影完全被背后巨大的窗帘帷幔的阴影遮挡着，看不清楚动向。

德米特里有些疑惑地接近，他先是吻了一下坐着的人，然后转头看到书桌上摊满了报纸，  
“瓦洛佳，我回来了。你怎么了？”

弗拉基米尔睁开了原本一直闭着的眼睛，他从德米特里走到过道的时候就通过熟悉的脚步声知道他回来了。面容有些严肃的总理指了指桌上的报纸——大部分是英文报纸，然后有些声音郁闷地开口，  
“自己看吧。”

德米特里再次把视线投到这一堆报纸上，《基督教社会箴言报》，《华尔街日报》，英国的《每日电讯》——都是英美的报纸，随手翻了翻，居然还有《芝加哥论坛报》和《太阳报》，然后英伦三岛著名八卦小报的硕大标题让他明白了爱人为什么心情不好，那张该死的报纸上用耸动的标题写着“普京病重？”，配着那天他和瓦洛佳出席国防工业会议的进场照片，他一手搀着身边的人还一直盯着他的面部表情，一脸的担忧和不放心。

“他们说我病得快死了。”弗拉基米尔开口，虽然语气依旧是不屑的，但是德米特里听出了一丝难受。

“别理他们，国外媒体说风就是雨，这种毫无意义的造谣根本不值的费心，叫发言人驳斥都等于抬高了他们。别忘了上次你只是柔道拉伤了肩膀，他们还谣传你生病了呢！”德米特里揉着爱人的太阳穴，一边轻声给他开解着。  
西方媒体恨不得他们天天出事，这样似乎他们就能够放下心中的恐惧，觉得自己仍然能够高枕无忧的看俄罗斯的笑话。现在国家一天天强大，在国际事务上的话语权越来越多，让这些老牌的资本主义国家都开始紧张，于是不顾一切的中伤诋毁他们捕捉到的一切。很多时候根本是子虚乌有的事情，结果被炒作的满城风雨，之前德米特里还让新闻官留意过随时开发布会辟谣，后来索性随便他们怎么说，反正到最后事实摆在眼前，这些媒体自己就会自讨苦吃的闭嘴。

“有一家把那次车祸和我联系在了一起，说车臣武装派人暗杀我，我已经重伤了。”弗拉基米尔享受着爱人的服务，心情却没有好转。

“索比亚宁不是下令已经完全当做普通肇事事故来处理了么？虽然被拍到了护卫队，但是已经说了是调岗执勤的车队，里面没有重要的人。而且那两个肇事者不是永远不会提起了么？”德米特里微微一皱眉，这件事情已经被压下去了，怎么还被翻了出来？FSB调教人的手段他是万分相信的，所以连肇事者都不会说出事实真相。虽然几乎肯定是八卦报纸为了销量随便臆想，但是歪打正着想到了事实，还是让总统先生感到不高兴。他有些理解爱人为什么心绪不高了——这种被官方掩盖的事情，就应该做到连让外界臆想都不能想到事实真相才对。

弗拉基米尔抬头看着给他按摩的总统，他的灰眼睛现在看上去有些没有神采，这映衬得他眼角的皱纹愈加明显了。总理先生金色的睫毛有些遮挡了眼神，他似乎犹豫了一下才慢慢地开口，  
“我要是死了，你会继续守护国家吗？”

“瓦洛佳！”德米特里立刻震惊的停下了手上的动作，他飞快地走到前面俯下身认真的看着爱人，语气前所未有的严肃，  
“永远，永远，不要再提起这样的事情。”

被努力遗忘的接到“总理遇袭”的消息时候的恐慌再次从内心深处被挖掘出来，就像一个血肉模糊的伤口，虽然外表包裹但是内里仍然触目惊心的疼痛。一想到瓦洛佳会出事，德米特里感到自己心脏都要停止跳动，他前所未有的感到了恐惧，惊慌，还有无可抑制的悲伤。

“我也只是说说。”看出了季玛蓝眼睛里毫不掩饰的恐惧和担心，弗拉基米尔安慰性地露出一个微笑，可是连他自己都察觉得出他内心更加的沉重，顿了一顿，总理先生仍然平静地开口，  
“答应我，就算有一天我不在了，你也会努力守护好这个国家。”

“瓦洛佳！”德米特里捂住了爱人的嘴，他的蓝眼睛里现在全是凄惶无助，他看着爱人灰色眼睛瞳孔里倒映的自己的身影，几乎是颤抖着嘴唇低声呼喊了他的名字。

“人总是要死的，况且我比你大这么多，季玛。”弗拉基米尔非常平和的拉下了爱人的手，他抬起眼几乎是温柔地看着那个他爱的人。季玛的手非常温暖，比他常年有些冰冷的手暖和得多，他用了点力气握着，然后把他的手放到了自己的心口，  
“我并不畏惧死亡，季玛。我只是希望，在我之后有人贯彻我的意志，继续守护这个国家，这个我深爱的国家。”

德米特里定定地看着那个从来冷峻严厉的人不多见的温柔神色，感受着手上传来的爱人胸膛里坚定的心跳，他长久沉默着，然后像过了一个世纪这么久。联邦总统坚定的声音响起，  
“我答应你。我会尽一切力量让她朝着我们定下的目标前进。”

他凑上去吻了爱人的唇，虔诚地仿佛在膜拜自己的救赎，他用火热的温度暖化了身前人常年有些冰冷的薄唇，然后他低声继续，  
“这并不代表你会过早离去，瓦洛佳。我绝对，绝对不允许你这么做。”

明显感受到了德米特里声音中的那丝不顾一切的疯狂，弗拉基米尔伸出手抚上了爱人的后背，季玛宽阔的后背在不由自主地微微颤抖着，他的声音仍然有些发闷但是语调却终于开始轻快起来，  
“我会留到直到你厌烦为止。”

德米特里终于长舒了一口气紧紧拥抱住爱人，虽然这个俯下身的姿势让他很别扭但是心里终于轻松的感觉让他能够不去在意这点小事，  
“你知道我永远不会厌烦你，我爱你，我的瓦洛佳。”

弗拉基米尔主动吻了那双坚定的蓝眼睛，就是这双眼睛陪伴了他这么多年，一直在身后支持他，永远是他疲累至极后的依靠，  
“我知道，季玛。我知道。我爱你如同爱这个国家。”

德米特里知道，这是爱人能够给出的最高的爱语，他深吸一口气开始亲吻弗拉基米尔的唇，这双淡色的薄唇永远有轻而易举吸引他的魔力，他的舌头开始不安份，灵巧却有些粗鲁的开启了紧闭的牙关。似乎他要把刚才受到的惊吓用这种方式补偿回来。在他们都快窒息之前，弗拉基米尔推了推身上的人然后大口开始喘气。

德米特里的眼睛开始慢慢变成了深蓝色，这里面似乎蕴藏了一种莫可名状的火焰，这让刚缓过来的弗拉基米尔有些愣，但是很快他就认出了这种熟悉的情感，这是糅合了爱意和欲望的眼神。总理先生不确定地开口，然后惊讶地发现自己的声音居然变得这么暗哑和低沉，  
“季玛……”

德米特里用手摸着爱人的脸庞，他有些粗糙的指腹梳理着眼角额头的纹路，最后停在爱人的法令纹和嘴角，总统的声音非常低，但是却带着一股不可否决的肯定和气势，  
“瓦洛佳……”

弗拉基米尔享受着爱人的抚摸，仅仅是这样轻触，他就感到半边脸庞的汗毛开始竖立，一股战栗的感觉开始慢慢弥散，然后他半阖上自己灰蓝色的眼睛，微微仰起了头，露出一个只有眼前一个人看到过的，近乎于秀美和挑逗的笑容，  
“恩……”

这一声如同呢喃般的准许让德米特里浑身一紧，他感到自己头脑中的理智几乎飞速逃离了控制，粗重的呼吸开始加速，他看着没有从椅子上起来的意思的爱人，尤其还是他抬头露出的脖子，总统先生下一秒反应过来的时候就发觉自己在亲吻那形状优美的脖颈，他的手甚至已经自动的开始解开爱人的衬衫。

弗拉基米尔伸手拉扯着爱人的衣衫，在德米特里的吻变得湿重时偏离了脖颈，他还有这个理智知道不能够在衬衣遮不住的地方留下痕迹。然后他感觉自己的胸膛被拉开的衬衫暴露在空气中，他的季玛湿热的吻像引燃的火种，在他身上开始四处散虐，惹得他皮肤泛起细小的颗粒，双手不由自主地抓住了季玛的衬衫。  
德米特里在爱人的胸膛上作画，似乎他的舌头是如斯精巧的画笔，而瓦洛佳的胸膛是无暇的画布，那曼妙的胸肌曲线，依然粉红色的乳头，几乎看不到毛细孔的腹部。随着自己动作的加深他感到自己的衬衣被紧紧地拽住，似乎身下的人除了拼命忍耐没有多余的精力顾及别的事情。德米特里伸手解开他爱人的皮带，抽出来的一刹那皮带打到了瓦洛佳右腿的封闭，这一声不同寻常的声响让两个深陷在情欲里的人都恢复了一些冷静。德米特里看着明显已经动情的爱人，他的灰眼睛现在有些湿润，看上去一点也没有平时的狠戾，总统先生小心翼翼地用右手按着他总理的上身，然后伸出左手从膝盖处把瓦洛佳的伤腿驾到了办公桌上，像是在捧着全世界最珍贵的宝贝。总理先生配合地把自己的左腿也伸了上去，德米特里扶着宽大的椅子两边的扶手，站在他总理两腿中间，这情色的姿势让一贯冰冷的弗拉基米尔有些脸红，但是他并没有停止自己的动作。他们在一起太久了，久到熟悉对方每一丝一毫的不为外人知的地方，他伸手拉掉了自己的裤子，然后德米特里配合地把他整个左腿的裤腿脱掉了，现在西装裤可怜兮兮地挂在他打着封闭的右腿上。弗拉基米尔慢慢吸了口气，然后开始伸手解开他总统的皮带。

德米特里半蹲半跪在地毯上，然后三两下褪掉了自己的裤子和皮鞋，他的手还是在半赤裸的瓦洛佳身上游移，所到之处的皮肤开始泛起不同寻常的粉红色。他的手指灵巧的轻抚在瓦洛佳的腹股沟，成功让爱人发出第一声控住不住的呻吟，原本自己扶着的椅子扶手现在变成了瓦洛佳双手的阵地，他死死地紧攥着扶手，似乎强自忍耐着一波接一波的让他不满足的快感。

德米特里俯首开始在爱人的胯间吞吐，那美好的性器带着淡淡的麝香味让他疯狂迷醉，小心地舔舐顶端的小孔，轻柔地吻上龟头，一路滑到后面饱满的双球，在其中一颗上轻轻啃咬，紧接着他头皮一疼，瓦洛佳似乎抓着他的头发。然后一声支离破碎地呜咽从头顶传来，

“季玛……”

德米特里双手按着弗拉基米尔的大腿内侧不停抚摸，开始专心地吞吐，他灵巧的舌头和口腔包裹着爱人的性器，那股火热似乎让坐着的人完全无法抵抗，呼吸声越来越急促地从头顶传来，手掌抚摸着的身躯也开始细微的颤抖，他加快了速度，接着一阵剧烈的颤抖从手下传来，他的口腔中溢满了爱人的精华。

有些麝香味的液体流出了嘴角，德米特里用食指刮去了脸上的液体，他站起来亲吻那个释放了之后似乎除了剧烈喘息没什么力气的人。带着浓烈的自己的味道的吻让弗拉基米尔似乎呼吸困难，然后他感到在自己意外情迷的时候似乎有一只手抬高了自己的臀部，然后身后隐秘的位置传来了熟悉但却一直是异样的感觉。

“我不会弄疼你，保证……”气息凌乱地说出承诺，德米特里细心地开拓着爱人的身后，沾着精液的手指顺利地进入了火热的甬道，差点让已经完全兴奋的总统先生立刻大声呼喊，他一边用抚摸和亲吻分散爱人的注意力，让他能够尽量放松，一边小心地搅动着那团火热。  
一只手指，两只手指，知道要充分做好准备工作不然会害身下人受伤，德米特里强忍着欲望耐心工作，然后弗拉基米尔有些冰凉的手指开始抚上他自己的欲望，这火热滚烫的部位碰上了那丝凉意几乎立刻就抖动了起来。总统先生几乎深深地把手指埋入到最深，然后身下人的抽气声适时响起。德米特里已经变得深蓝的眼睛努力观察着爱人的反应，弗拉基米尔的表情痛苦中夹杂着兴奋，他的嘴微微张开，已经有些控制不住呻吟，重重地吻上爱人的唇，德米特里小心翼翼但是分外强势地进入了弗拉基米尔的身体。

那股紧致又火热的熟悉感让德米特里满足地发出一声叹息，他停了一会儿，让身下的人习惯了异物的入侵后才开始小幅度地律动起来，他抽动地非常缓慢，非常温柔，幅度也不大，因为他知道身下的爱人并不是能经得起那种剧烈的冲击。弗拉基米尔搂着德米特里的腰，这让他几乎被腾空的仅靠着背部支撑的身体有个着力点，身后熟悉的感觉开始蔓延到全身，他的皮肤开始泛出细微的粉红色。总理阁下的灰眼睛弥漫着诱人的水雾，他压抑的喘息和低沉的呻吟仿佛是最悦耳的音乐，让总统先生感到身处在极乐的天堂。德米特里慢慢加快了速度，撞击到前列腺的那一点的时候弗拉基米尔终于惊叫了起来，那一声短促的叫声似乎给了德米特里进攻的指示和号角，他大幅度的抽送起来，每一下都精准的找到那个让爱人兴奋痛苦交杂的点，他感到自己脑子里满满的都是瓦洛佳，他开始无意识的喘息着低喃爱人的名字，那一声声破碎地不成语句的瓦洛佳似乎能让德米特里每一次的进攻都完全得到回应，他越来越兴奋，连自己的腰部被抓出了血痕都毫无知觉。  
未几弗拉基米尔一声低吼着的“季玛”让他感到自己的精华完全进入了爱人的甬道最深处，他伏在瓦洛佳身上喘得像条濒死的鱼，仅存的理智让他还记得双手扶着椅子把手不要完全压在爱人的身上。

隔了好一会儿，弗拉基米尔才平复下剧烈的心跳和急促的呼吸，他轻轻哼了一声，身上的爱人就立刻抬起了头，汗水混合着情欲过后的气息充斥在他们中间，德米特里给了爱人一个湿漉漉的吻，然后站起了身小心的扶着爱人坐正。把弗拉基米尔的腿从办公桌上挪下来时候听到了爱人隐忍的闷哼，德米特里立刻转头，弗拉基米尔一闪而过的那丝痛楚没有逃过他的眼睛。有些懊恼的总统先生知道自己八成又加重了爱人的伤处，刚才不应该这么压着他。他有些讨好的凑过去吻了吻疲累至极已经闭着眼睛的弗拉基米尔，  
“瓦洛佳，我先抱你去洗澡，然后让医生给你换药，好不好。”

已经一句话也说不出来的弗拉基米尔连点头的力气都没有，他只是发出一声意味不明的哼唧，算是同意了爱人的话。

小心避开了伤处抱着爱人走书房卧室相通的暗门进到浴室，一边在浴缸里放水一边脱掉了爱人的衣服。弗拉基米尔的伤处打着封闭不能浸水，德米特里小心的调整好了瓦洛佳在浴缸里的姿势，然后匆匆返回书房弄乱的办公桌，开了通风抱着两个人的衣服回到浴室，弗拉基米尔已经在浴缸里瞌睡连连。德米特里仔细地替爱人清理好了身体，在快速洗干净了自己，总统先生有些费力但仍然成功地抱着他的总理回到舒适的大床上，从衣柜翻出睡衣给已经开始轻声打鼾的弗拉基米尔穿上，德米特里轻柔地吻了吻爱人的额头，  
“我爱你，瓦洛佳。”

“恩……”出乎意料的得到了回应，弗拉基米尔侧着头沉沉的睡去。

德米特里穿好了衣服看着爱人的睡姿幸福的心满意足，接着像是想到了什么，他偷偷踩着厚厚的羊绒地毯走到了外间打了个电话，然后就回到床上搂着他的瓦洛佳闭上了眼睛。

——————————  
四个小时后私人医生埃里克.伯里瑟夫接受传召进入卧室的时候，就看到穿着睡衣的总理先生靠着两个大靠枕半躺在床上，半眯着眼睛似乎没什么精神。而只穿着牛仔裤衬衫便服的总统先生在床边坐着殷勤地喂他喝汤，卧室的电视里放着国外的新闻，英文流利的医生听到似乎都是在猜测眼前躺在床上的这位的病情的。在替总理换药的时候不小心瞥见了膝盖上的抓痕，医生抬头本来想询问，可是总理没有扣好的丝绸睡衣露出了一段锁骨，上面似乎有着只有一种可能的痕迹，伯里瑟夫隐晦地看了一眼带着讨好神色喂总理吃饭的总统，决定装作什么也没有看到地换完了药就快速离开了房间。

德米特里把空了一半的鱼汤放到了餐盘上，忍不住凑上去吻住了还在闭目假寐的弗拉基米尔的唇，这个轻柔的像羽毛一般触感的吻结束在总理先生坚毅的鼻头，  
“瓦洛佳，等下雪了，我们去索契吧。”我们去滑雪，让全世界知道你依然这么充满活力，这么健康。

弗拉基米尔翘起了嘴角，对德米特里的小心思装作不说破，他闭着眼睛没有睁开，只是轻轻点了点头，他知道，只要他张开双眼，他身边永远都会随时找到那双纯净如伏尔加河河水的湛蓝色双眸。

我爱你，季玛。如同我爱这个国家。

俄联邦总理在心里轻轻地说，然后陷入沉静甜美的梦乡。

FIN


	5. miss 1

夜晚的莫斯科出了大街上堵车的长龙外，分外的美丽，路灯和各色霓虹灯装点着这个城市，尤其让克里姆林宫染上一层童话般的色彩。行色匆匆的人们对于交通状况的糟糕程度都无可奈何，日益严重的堵车阻挡了他们回家的脚步，这时候如果还有官员车辆来添乱，巴士上，出租车里，当然还有私家车里的人们都免不了咒骂几句。

两辆摩托警车开着警灯，没有鸣笛，引导着一列车队缓缓开上祖波夫大街，三辆一模一样的黑色奔驰车后面还有两辆摩托警车，对于司空见惯的莫斯科市民来说，这无疑又是哪位政府要员的车队，但是在大家赶着下班回家的时候占用一条车道行驶，难免让在车流中动弹不得的人们心生不满。

三辆奔驰中间的那辆里，坐着俄联邦总理普京，他身边是莫斯科市长索比亚宁，总理对于首都交通的不满神色让莫斯科市长无奈又害怕，交通不是一朝一夕可以治理好的，虽然现在看出一些成效，但是很显然，总理先生不满意。

弗拉基米尔身边放着很多文件资料，是关于医疗卫生和全民健保的数据和提案，他明天要和卫生部长塔季扬娜.格列柯瓦讨论关于退休人员的医疗保险问题。虽然已经到了下班时候，但是这“奴隶般的划桨”还是不能停止，工作永远做不完，而且对于总理先生来说，一天工作十六甚至十八个小时，已经是司空见惯的事情了。

车队在转弯进入库图佐夫大街的时候，弗拉基米尔已经完成了数据比对，他疲惫的揉了揉额角，开始闭着眼睛向坐在对面的新闻秘书德米特里椠斯科夫口述明天的讲话内容，经过润色这也将是明天给媒体的通稿。同时他也没有忘记让佩斯科夫把数据传给总统新闻秘书纳塔利亚.季玛科娃，前几天媒体大肆炒作总统和总理因为对待前苏联问题上的意见不同而发生争执，如果这项关系到全国人民看病就医的大问题再爆出最高领导人之间意见不合，那是谁也不想看到的。  
佩斯科夫很快用黑莓手机发送了邮件，并快速记下总理不曾停顿的讲话。

谁也没有发现，一辆白色的厢型货车慢慢的跟在了车队后面。

库图佐夫大街车流太多，开道的摩托警车不由得放慢了速度，通过无线通讯他们似乎改变了之前占用一条车道直到通过完毕才放行社会车辆的决定，而是在车队前后空出一定区域，让社会车辆可以跟着车队行进，这样占用道路的时间少了，能够更少的影响到已经不堪重负的下班高峰。

经过一条十字路口之后，车流慢慢减少了一些，顿时一声刺耳的刹车声和车辆撞击声让弗拉基米尔停下了口述，他睁开有些红血丝的眼睛好奇的回头看了看，当然贴了不透明反光膜的后座玻璃没有给他带来什么新奇的，谢尔盖.索比亚宁和佩斯科夫都满脸疑惑，看来谁都不明白发生了什么。

这时候隔离司机和副驾驶上总理卫队保镖的隔板被急速的敲响了，弗拉基米尔按下按钮放下了隔板，副驾驶上的贴身保镖格里戈利在用耳麦急促的了解情况，大晚上在开着空调的车里他的额头显而易见的冒出冷汗，“总理先生，我们后面的护卫车被撞翻了！”

“什么！”谢尔盖惊叫一声，这时候前方警笛的词儿鸣叫传到了每个人耳朵里，司机尤里明显开始加速了。

“不要慌，怎么回事？”弗拉基米尔镇定的看着格里戈利，奇迹般的让慌乱中的佩斯科夫和索比亚宁都冷静下来。

一直用手按着耳麦的格里戈利一边听最新的情况，一边回答，“似乎是一辆厢式货车，刚才突然加速了，超过了摩托警车撞翻了后面的护卫车，我已经调前面的护卫车去拦截他了，总理先生，根据保全条例，我建议我们现在去克里姆林宫，那里最安全。”

弗拉基米尔点了点头，在尤里几乎全速的行驶中车子有些摇晃，他不由得扣上了几乎是摆设的安全带，谢尔盖和佩斯科夫也同样面色凝重的照做了。

格里戈利对着耳麦说了些什么，原本车队的第一辆车让出了一个空挡，尤里不停看着反光镜里后面越来越近的白色货车，一个急转弯掉了个头，第一辆车现在变成了护卫在总理座驾和货车之间的屏障。

来时的反方向是回政府大楼的必经路，这时候车流没有出城的多，但是引导车已经被调去阻截货车——当然，已经失败了——所以现在尤里开着奔驰车发挥着它最大的性能在车流里左右并线，试图甩掉后面的车，可是白色货车似乎有很高的驾驶技巧，在用一辆公交巴士阻挡了护卫车后从一辆沃尔沃后面渐渐接近了奔驰。

路过刚才发生车祸的地方，对面车道充斥着喇叭声和围观的路人，弗拉基米尔透过车窗看到护卫车似乎翻滚了一下，玻璃碎了一地，四五个保镖不顾身上狼狈和脸上的血迹都在疯狂的用手捂着耳麦说什么。面对过无数次惊险的总理阁下脸色有些凝重，使得他看上去有些苍白，也许是因为司机疯狂的驾驶方式让没有吃晚餐的胃部开始抗议。刚想开口叫尤里尽量开的稳当一点，一声撞击突如其来的击中了防弹奔驰车的右侧车门，那辆神出鬼没的白色货车已经超上来了。

被撞击带的车子一震，刺耳的刹车声让奔驰车都移了方向，索比亚宁扑倒在佩斯科夫身上，格里戈利顾不得自己也被撞疼的胳膊大声叫道，“总理阁下！先生！您没事吧！”

弗拉基米尔左手死死拉着左侧车门的把手，右侧变形的车门往他刚刚坐着的地方凹陷着，平复了一下快速的心跳，总理微微皱了皱眉头没有说话。  
谢尔盖冲着司机咆哮，“快！快开过红场！”然后又冲着格里戈利大吼，“赶紧叫总统卫队到克宫门口！”保镖在得到总理闭着眼睛微微点头后立刻用耳麦通知了各个单位。

尤里驾驶着已经变形的奔驰车即将通过靠近红场的最后一个红绿灯，那辆白色货车似乎被交警指挥着停下，但是猛然它又加速继续跟着黑色奔驰。司机尤里猛地在路灯变换的一刹那加速到几乎200码，利用横向车流和空旷的河畔道路甩掉了货车。  
谢尔盖.索比亚宁喘着粗气看着一直一言不发的总理，想到了什么，立刻抓起电话给莫斯科警察局长打电话，不管那辆车是什么来路，都要先扣下来查清楚。  
新闻秘书佩斯科夫长出了一口气，他用刚才就一直紧紧抓着的黑莓手机颤抖却快速的给回邮件的季玛科娃发了一封短信，只有四个字“总理遇袭”。

————————————————————

总统新闻秘书纳塔利亚.季玛科娃在办公室整理着明天要发布的媒体稿，新闻官们都爱用黑莓手机，这样他们能快速收发邮件互相修改稿件中哪怕一个微小的错误。前几天总统和总理因为对待前苏联问题的分歧由于媒体的电视直播公诸于众，让她和助手们事后补救时忙了整整两个通宵。她和总理新闻秘书佩斯科夫是老朋友，可是这件事却让他们差点因为各自的领导的不同意见闹得很僵，幸好明天关于医疗卫生改革的国家重点项目事关重大，佩斯科夫答应事先把政府核算的数据给她一份，这样总统班底就能事先协调和检查他们的数据了。

季玛科娃打印着刚收到的数据对比，喝着咖啡看着电脑上的饼图，黑莓手机这时又响了起来，她不经意的一看却立刻站了起来，连咖啡整个翻在身上都没有察觉。季玛科娃瞪大了眼睛不可置信的看着自己的手机，接着她立刻冲出了办公室。

将近九点的时候办公区其实已经没有多少人了，除了总统办公厅的例行加班人员没有别的外人，新闻秘书季玛科娃一路甩掉了高跟鞋跑过的情景只有少数几个人看到，正在总统办公室前的秘书这儿交代工作的办公厅主任纳雷什金皱着眉看着不顾形象飞奔过来的新闻秘书不由得低声训斥，

“纳塔利亚！你在干什么！”

“先，先生！”顾不得喘气的季玛科娃把手里的黑莓伸到纳雷什金鼻子底下，一只手不停的按着膝盖。

“什，什么……”本能的往后一退，纳雷什金在看到那四个字的时候猛地抓住了季玛科娃的手，仿佛要看仔细那短短的一封邮件，

“上帝啊！！！”总统办公厅主任不可置信的惊呼一声，他一把拉过缓过气来的新闻秘书，敲响了刚才吩咐不许人打扰的总统办公室大门。

————————————————  
德米特里.梅德韦杰夫在电脑前专注的处理工作，他手边的《共青团真理报》摊开的标题上用耸动的字体写着“总统和总理就对待前苏联问题发生争执”，下面是他们开会的照片。德米特里看着电脑上的数据边愤愤不平地想着要新闻官好好救火。那天他和瓦洛佳因为前苏联是否有好的经验能够学习而争了几句，结果媒体就大肆渲染他们不和，天知道他那时候只是一时情急忘记了是现场直播，就说了几句就事论事的话，在看到瓦洛佳的眼神的时候他就反应过来了，结果媒体区的记者一个个像逮着了猎物的狼一样兴奋。  
德米特里狠狠敲着回车键，瓦洛佳为了这个私底下已经好几天不跟他说话了！天天就谈工作工作！总统先生用签字笔在报纸上狠狠打了一个大叉，似乎这样能够让他出气。

不经允许的开门声让德米特里不悦的抬起头，看到慌张的纳雷什金和狼狈的季玛科娃他更是皱起了眉头，“我说了暂时不要打搅我，怎么我的办公厅主任在几分钟前出去时没有明白吗？纳塔利亚，看看你！你居然光着脚！总统团队的形象呢？”

“阁下！有紧急情况！”纳雷什金一反常态的没有为自己的冒失道歉，他通红的鼻头和脑门上不断溢出的冷汗都表示他现在处于极度震惊的状态之中。德米特里疑惑的看着他，这么晚了有什么重要的事？

纳雷什金把季玛科娃的黑莓手机放在了总统办公桌上，他用尽力掩饰但仍然颤抖的语气报告，“刚才，季玛科娃小姐收到了总理新闻秘书佩斯科夫先生的邮件，似乎……总理阁下……遭到了袭击。”

“你说什么！！！”德米特里难以置信的站了起来，他的动作如此之大连椅子都被他甩开了，他抓过桌子上的手机看到这是在大约20分钟前由佩斯科夫发给季玛科娃的一封邮件，只有四个字“总理遇袭”，德米特里感到眼前一阵发黑，他感到心脏似乎一下子紧缩，全身的血液都凝固了。他的大脑现在完全一片空白，瓦洛佳遇袭？难道……？！不！不会的！德米特里急促的呼吸着，他刚要开口试图说些什么，门再次被打开了，俄联邦安全局局长巴尔特尼科夫騠虎煓大瓦西里耶维奇带着将近十个特勤人员和几个医护人员走了进来。  
“总统阁下，很抱歉，这是紧急情况。我们刚接到报告，普京总理的车队在库图佐夫大街遭到了袭击。”

“总理怎么样！有没有受伤！”德米特里急切的问，心里不断的祈祷，瓦洛佳不会有事的！不会的！

“阁下请放心，”瓦西里耶维奇一边用手势指挥特勤人员散布在办公室各个角落，一边安抚总统，“总理的坐车正在往克里姆林宫驶来，暂时没有危险。”

“那就好！”德米特里长出一口气，瘫坐到沙发上，“我要求安全局彻查这件事情的背后主谋！决不允许恐怖分子威胁国家领导人的安全！”

“是的，总统先生，我们一定会彻查到底。”安全局长保证。

“普京总理会到克宫哪里？”德米特里又问，他强忍住心里叫嚣着要见到他的瓦洛佳的呼喊，尽量平静的开口。

安全局长有些犹豫，但是似乎下定了决心，“由于我们不知道是不是危险分子只有这一波，所以根据安全条例，总理会先进入克宫，至于具体地方……”

“让总理到这里来，总统办公室是最安全的不是吗！”德米特里立刻打断了安全局长的话，他要见到完好无损的瓦洛佳才能够放心。

“是的，总统先生，我立刻去安排。”瓦西里耶维奇似乎也是这么想，他点了下头就出去了。  
德米特里看着纳雷什金和季玛科娃，有些感激的说了声谢谢，两人也离开了房间。

穿着黑西装的特勤人员站在房间各个战略角落，似乎和墙壁融为一体，德米特里焦急的等待下一次办公室门被打开，那说明他的瓦洛佳就过来了，总统先生在地毯上踱步，向来不怎么喝酒的他甚至倒了一杯伏特加一饮而尽，尽管知道了瓦洛佳暂时没有危险，但是悬着的心却怎么也放不下来。

——————————————————

黑色奔驰急刹车在大克里姆林宫门口停下，从门里立刻出来十几个黑衣护卫把从车门到大门的短短距离都用身体掩护住，变形的车门让他们都暗自心惊，不知道里面情况如何。  
副驾驶座的前门率先打开，格里戈利不顾额角流血的伤口快速视察了一下情况，他几乎用整个身体作掩护打开了后面的车门，佩斯科夫和索比亚宁先后快速钻出了车门，一路小跑进了办公楼，门洞里全副武装准备着的狙击手让他们安心不少，安全局长示意他们先跟着安全人员去休息，等一下要询问事情经过，

格里戈利俯身钻进车里，小声的对脸色不太好的总理说，“阁下，我们到克宫了，一切准备妥当，外面安全了。”  
弗拉基米尔睁开眼睛，看着额角有一道流血伤口却依然眼神坚定的贴身保镖点了点头，他解开安全带准备下车，可是突然突如其来的疼痛让他“嘶”了一声。  
发现异常的格里戈利立刻整个人钻进了车里，不顾车座上散乱的到处都是的文件，“阁下！”

弗拉基米尔小心翼翼检查了一下自己，在经历过惊心动魄的飞车和撞击后，肾上腺素的回落让他察觉了刚才完全忽视的疼痛，他冲着格里戈利招了下手，“我可能扭到脚了。”

“您稍等，我去叫人。”格里戈利立刻钻出了车。

安全局长站在车门旁听到了汇报，他看了看克宫高耸的围墙，用耳麦说了句什么，狙击手的身影出现在他的视野里，打了一个手势，亚历山大放心的招手让两个特勤过来，他低下头冲车里的总理汇报，“总理阁下，目前暂时安全，我让特勤人员扶着您进去。医务人员在总统办公室待命。”

弗拉基米尔忍着越来越感受剧烈的疼痛挪到了车门口，两个健壮的特勤和着贴身保镖一起将他们的总理搀扶出车，周围的特勤立刻把他们团团包围起来，簇拥着他们走进门口。

————————————————————  
等候了几乎一万年那么久，德米特里终于看到办公室门被打开了，他急切的想去迎候他的瓦洛佳，却惊恐的看到他的总理被几个人几乎抬着进了办公室。  
“瓦洛佳！”德米特里立刻冲到被安置在沙发上的总理身旁，“怎么回事！不是说你没有受伤吗？！”  
看到德米特里焦急的眼神，弗拉基米尔终于露出了如释重负的表情，“我没事，季玛。”  
亚历山大招呼着医务人员上来并向总统解释总理似乎扭到了脚，德米特里让开了空间让医务人员处理，看到瓦洛佳脚踝明显的青肿他不由得从沙发后按住了他的肩膀。  
弗拉基米尔仰头看着眼眶发红的德米特里，罕见的安慰道，“没什么大问题，别担心。”  
医务人员用喷剂消毒和冷却之后，给总理的脚踝上了药绑上了纱布，德米特里坐到他身边，毫不避忌的紧紧握着弗拉基米尔的手，“到底，怎么回事！”

“具体情况，我也不清楚。”弗拉基米尔老实回答，他灰蓝色的眼睛深深看了一眼德米特里就转向了安全局长，“一辆白色厢式货车，在库图佐夫大街先是撞翻了后面的护卫车，然后格里戈利要求尤里掉头，在回程路上它撞上了我的车。”

“第一辆车的护卫和从翻车上下来的护卫已经包围了那辆货车了。”格里戈利补充。

“我要求严查肇事者，这是有预谋的袭击！我要你们尽快给我结果！”德米特里冲着安全局长命令，他的声音如此严厉，让一贯看着总统温和样貌的安全局长都有些害怕。

“亚力克，找出幕后主使。”弗拉基米尔用一种只有前KGB成员才明白的阴沉语气和冰冷目光看着安全局长，瓦西里耶维奇不由得屏住了呼吸立正，并保证完成任务。

“格里戈利，处理完伤口，请把车里的文件都拿出来给……”弗拉基米尔看了眼身边的总统，“给总统办公厅主任纳雷什金先生，等索比亚宁先生回来再交给他。”

“是，阁下。”贴身保镖立刻说。

——————  
“瓦洛佳，你休息一下吧。”德米特里在所有人都出去后担心的上下打量了一下身边的人后说。

“先生们，请你们暂时出去吧！我想总统办公室还是很安全的。”弗拉基米尔用手按住了德米特里，冲着站在墙角似乎要融入背景的特勤人员吩咐。

前KGB的命令式口气和语调让熟悉的特勤们不自觉的都遵照行动，弗拉基米尔这是才冲着身边的人露出一个疲惫的，但是却是今天晚上的第一个笑容，“这才是，所有人都出去了，季玛。”

德米特里一把抱住身边的人，这是他几个小时前就想做的事情，他把头埋在对方的肩膀上后怕的说，“瓦洛佳！吓死我了！”

感受着爱人毫无掩饰的怀抱，散发出的那种担心，和爱，是的，爱，让总理先生感到心里被填的满满的，“没事了，都没事了。”


	6. miss 2

CHARPTER 2

俄联邦安全局长亚历山大.瓦西里耶维奇封锁了库图佐夫大街，莫斯科市长谢尔盖.索比亚宁在匆匆和总统办公厅主任纳雷什金交接了工作后也赶到现场，警车还有FSB的专车已经把事发街道围了起来，交警在两头疏导着车流走别的地方。白色货车停在一边，几个身上头上都带伤的总理护卫队成员不顾狼狈都如临大敌的用配枪包围着车子，他们的外围是提着步枪和狙击枪的特警。这么大的阵仗当然吸引了媒体的目光，电视台的记者纷纷和围观的人群抢占最佳位置，索比亚宁到了现场自然引起一阵骚动，相熟的记者纷纷询问市长这起交通事故的肇事原因——他们还不清楚到底发生了什么。

谢尔盖.索比亚宁和亚历山大.瓦西里耶维奇在随行人员的帮助下进到了现场，一个特警过来报告说车子被截停后就一直没有让上面的人下来，总理护卫队也分出来一个护卫来报告他们是翻车的护卫车上的成员，连同第三辆车的护卫一起用车子承受了货车的撞击才迫使它停了下来。

电视台经常跑政府路线的记者认出了办公厅主任，一身黑衣的特勤护卫们也表明他们的身份绝对是政府高官的护卫，难道是哪位部长的车？记者们纷纷高声提问，可是几位事故处理现场的负责人都没有回答的心情。

领队报告车里有两个人，驾驶室里弥漫着酒味。亚历山大看了眼媒体的闪光灯和摄像机，和索比亚宁商量了一下，市长看着安全局长点了点头，掩盖了眼中的忧虑走向了媒体。

“这起事故初步认定是酒后驾车造成了连环撞车，具体情况要等警方调查后才能通报。幸好，没有人员伤亡。”  
“那被撞的车里是否有人受伤？”记者不罢休的问。  
“暂时不清楚，有几个人轻伤，希望他们能很快好起来。”市长安抚着媒体，“好了好了，给救护车让个路，让他们能够救治伤者……”

这时两个被套着头套的身影从货车里被几个特警押进了警车。

——————————————  
此时在总统办公室

“怎么样？还疼吗？”德米特里紧张的看着脸色仍然有些苍白的弗拉基米尔，他的总理先生把伤脚搁在茶几上，眉头一直皱着。德米特里轻柔的替他按着太阳穴，一边轻声开口。  
听到德米特里的问话，经历了一场虚惊的弗拉基米尔勉强睁开疲惫的眼睛，他眼里的红血丝越加浓重了，原本就已经有些罢工的胃部这时候也有了隐隐的疼痛，不过他仍然尽力安抚始终处于担心状态的总统，  
“还好……冷却喷剂挺有效，就是，有点饿了。”

“你还没吃饭？我叫他们送吃的过来。”德米特里立刻拨了电话。

随着餐桌一起进来的还有总统私人医生维克托伯里瑟夫，他看着总理原本就苍白的面容更加憔悴不由得也暗自吃惊。尤其总统先生明显担忧的神色在看到他带进来的器具后更加重了。

“维克托……你这是？”德米特里看着私人医生手里的医疗器具疑惑的问。而弗拉基米尔根本没有睁开眼睛，他太累了，不管是精神上还是肉体上，所以他只是用手支着沙发扶手掩着脸，让人看不清楚他的面部表情。

“是这样，总统先生。刚才总理先生的脚伤虽然紧急处理过了，但是为了确保万无一失，我还是希望再给总理先生打一层封闭。”医生尽职的汇报，虽然最理想的状况是在肿起的部位打上石膏夹板，但是总理先生随时需要处在公众视线之下，这是根本不可能的。退而求其次，只能用封闭和固定绷带维持伤处，这样虽然恢复情况慢一些，但至少基本看不出太大破绽。

德米特里看着累得根本不想动的瓦洛佳，冲着医生点了点头，他偷偷握着瓦洛佳的手，小声在他耳边说，  
“瓦洛佳，医生要给你打封闭。先吃点东西？”

弗拉基米尔微微点了点头，然后让私人医生惊讶的事情发生了，总统先生拿过了餐桌上的面包，细心的撕成小块沾了一点汤，凑到了总理先生的嘴边。  
医生立刻低头假装什么也没有看到，专心处理总理的脚伤。他告诫自己看得出总理很累，而且他在处理伤势也使得总理无法方便用餐。

喝了一点温热的汤让胃部感到舒服了不少，弗拉基米尔的大脑开始运作起来，虽然经过了一场事故，但是更多的他开始考虑之后的事情，不管这起事故是巧合还是有预谋，他相信FSB都能够查清楚。现在的问题是，这件事情造成的影响会有多大。

“总理阁下，能否请您试着走几步，感觉一下伤处。”医生在处理完后悄声问着。

弗拉基米尔严肃的面容让私人医生不由得紧张起来，德米特里扶着他小心的站稳。弗拉基米尔发觉如果掩饰得好基本看不出裤脚下面的封闭，但是走路的话……  
勉强踉跄了几步，总理先生就微微冒着冷汗跌坐在沙发里，他看着医生带进来却一直没有提起的前臂拐杖，冲着医生点了点头，“谢谢，维克托。”

“瓦洛佳……”德米特里的蓝眼睛复杂的看着他的总理，总统先生也开始盘算起如何使用一个说得过去的借口掩盖这件事情——至少，在查出事故原因之前。

“季玛，叫基姆科娃进来，让她给媒体吹个风。”弗拉基米尔沉默了一阵后说。

德米特里看着医生似乎想说什么，但是还是忍住了。弗拉基米尔冲着医生声音轻柔但是语气严厉的吩咐，“维克托，这件事情请你不要对人提起。”

“是的，总理先生。”医生连忙点头。

“请您先回去吧，我会尽量配合您的治疗。”总理的灰眼睛像无机质的毒蛇竖瞳一样看着医生，医生不由得咽了口唾沫点头答应，就迈着快速的步伐走了出去，还差点和进门的新闻秘书撞在了一起。

基姆科娃良好的没有表现出对办公室内异常情况的惊讶，她尽职的拿出纸笔开始准备记录无论是总统还是总理的吩咐。

“纳塔利亚，用总理办公室的名义给媒体吹个风，我今天晚上柔道训练时候不小心弄伤了。明天在联席会议后透给记者。”弗拉基米尔慢慢的斟酌着借口，明天是讨论医疗卫生改革的政府联席会议，获准进入的媒体不在少数，肯定会有人到时候问起自己的身体情况。柔道是个不错的打发他们的借口，至于媒体会怎么巧合的联想些什么，那就不是他操心的事情了。

德米特里也点头赞同，这是个好借口，虽然可能会让人们联想起他们之前当众争执之后这几天都没有什么交流的事情，但是却能够成功的把瓦洛佳和车祸的事情隔绝开来，毕竟谁也不敢联想到在首都居然有人敢袭击政府高官，这只能是个大家心知肚明的巧合。

“顺便今天的事故现场肯定有媒体报道，记住，目前的口径是这是一次意外。请一定跟市长那里的新闻官通气。”总统先生补充道。

“是的，总统先生，总理阁下。”基姆科娃记录完主要内容后就告辞了，她今晚和佩斯科夫要做的事情还有很多。而且佩斯科夫先生虽然没有受伤，也受了不小的惊吓，现在还在医务室呆着呢。

——————  
吃了晚餐后，弗拉基米尔笑着指了指自己的脚自嘲的看着他的总统，  
“看来今天我要在你这里休息了，季玛。” 

“明天我要给安全局下令，你的护卫要增加一倍。”德米特里凑过来吻着弗拉基米尔唇角的面包屑，然后一路吻过鼻梁，眼窝，眉毛，额头。他后怕到现在，那种眼前的人会出事的念头萦绕在心里挥之不去，让他从骨髓深处散发出一种恐慌和寒冷。  
总统先生抱着他的爱人，仿佛这样就能够驱散心中的寒意。

弗拉基米尔疲惫的很，但是对于今晚的事情，他也知道给季玛带来很大的震撼。毕竟对于他们来说，从来没有想过在首都莫斯科，在重重护卫之下居然还能够有这样的事情发生。前KGB心思电转间已经把所有的阴谋论和敌对势力都考虑了一遍，他不光要找出这件事情的原因和主谋，还要考虑如何利用这起事件达到自己的目的……恩，脖子……

“季玛，今天我很累……”德米特里越来越炙热的亲吻不由得让弗拉基米尔出声。

在爱人的脖子上沉默了一会儿的德米特里也知道，经过一晚上的事情，今天实在不是一个合适的日子，不过他很快调整了心情，抬起头不带情欲的吻了吻瓦洛佳淡色的嘴唇。

“请问我有这个荣幸扶您去洗澡吗？我的总理阁下？”德米特里笑着说。

“当然，我的总统阁下。而且你可能要抱着我去……”弗拉基米尔抚摸着爱人的脸庞也开起了玩笑。

 

——————  
安德烈和安东在宿醉的强烈头痛和晕眩中醒过来，主要是被冻醒的。他们在一个封闭阴冷的房间里互相疑惑的四处打量，昨天他们似乎喝了几瓶伏特加取暖，在送货回家的路上因为堵车和酒精的作用烦躁不少，然后，似乎有个特权车队超过了他们，似乎脑子一热他们就追上去了，再后来……安德烈摇了摇头痛的脑子，他什么也想不起来了。  
透过监视屏幕看到他们醒来的FSB干员立刻上报了局长。

 

一场将近两个多小时的会议让昨晚其实并没有怎么睡好的弗拉基米尔罕见的在会议结束后打了个哈欠，总理先生出现在人前时从来都是精神充沛，容光焕发的。但是今天当记者们看到总理先生在总统的搀扶下拄着拐杖进入会议室的时候，摄影记者们都惊讶的忘记了摄像镜头，图片记者们甚至都没有举起照相机。而与会的官员们一个个瞪大了眼睛站着，仿佛看到了外星生物一般像农场里的鹅一样张大了嘴。

卫生与发展部长塔季扬娜.戈里科娃在做关于农村新医疗中心设施规划的报告的时候在座的几乎没有仔细去听，在总统不满的咳嗽下大家才好不容易进入会议状态。预算，数据，发展可行性，很快专业的讨论就使会议回到正轨。  
散会后大家纷纷起身准备离去，财政部长库德林看着一动不动的总理，不由得状似不经意却关心的问起总理的“情况”，使得官员们都放慢了离开的脚步，媒体区的记者们更是伸长了脖子。

“没什么，昨天晚上柔道训练扭伤了。谢谢您的关心，阿廖沙。”弗拉基米尔用一种政府官员无比熟悉的淡淡的语气轻柔的问答。

总理不想谈这个问题，总理生气了。  
无比熟悉普京总理说话风格的政府方面代表全部迅速退场了。梅德韦杰夫总统示意新闻官让记者也退场之后才走到弗拉基米尔面前伸手，他的总理毫不客气的借着总统的力气站起来。这让他们两个人靠的非常近，德米特里闻着瓦洛佳身上香水的味道，昨晚就开始心痒难耐的躁动又开始上蹿。他试探性的吻了吻他的总理的耳垂，满意的听到瓦洛佳一声呻吟，刚想继续，这时佩斯科夫拿着电话进来了，弗拉基米尔立刻恢复了平时的冷静。总统先生有些耳朵有些红，但是却没有放开手。  
弗拉基米尔接过电话，听了两句脸色就变得非常严峻。在听了一会儿后他低沉的开口，“我一会儿就到。”

他把电话还给佩斯科夫并吩咐，“给我准备一辆没有标记的车，停到总统卫队岗亭那里。”

德米特里看着面容严肃的眼前人，用肯定的语气说，“FSB那里有消息了。”

“对，那两个人醒了，我要亲自去看看。”弗拉基米尔没有说的是亚历山大在电话里说查到他们的资料“非常干净”，使得向来习惯于阴谋诡论的前KGB思维不受控制的发散出去。

“这很危险。”德米特里不赞同的摇头，他的手不由得紧紧握住了瓦洛佳的胳膊。

“那里是FSB。”弗拉基米尔露出一种德米特里久违的，有些嗜血的笑容，似乎沉睡了很久的KGB特质又重新苏醒过来。他安抚地拍了拍季玛的手，  
“我一弄清楚就回来，下午你记得把刚才的草案在再看一遍，我们可以好好讨论一下如何修改下一年度预算。”

德米特里咬了咬嘴唇，他的蓝眼睛郑重的看着那对灰眼睛，“答应我，不要一个人。不论结果怎么样，我在办公室等你。”后面的话他没有说出来，但是他相信他的瓦洛佳明白。  
弗拉基米尔眼角露出细碎的皱纹，他笑着点了点头。

————  
FSB调查科主任鲍伯林斯基冰冷的眼神看着那两个完全不在状态的年轻人，他们宿醉的反应被认为是真实的，可是在FSB看来任何行为都有可疑的深层含义。可笑他们居然以为这里是警察局他们是因为酒驾被逮捕的，还一副满不在乎的样子——看来经常进去警察局。

安东不耐烦的看着那个一副严肃表情的警员，都没有穿制服还想套他们的话吗？那句话是什么来着？哦！对了！没有律师在场拒绝说任何话！他才没有这么傻，酒驾罪名可大可小，他们撞了什么车了，要是伤了人就不好说了。

安德烈的记忆有些清楚，他记得他们似乎是看不惯什么特权车才上去撞的，会不会得罪什么大人物了？稍微清醒一点的这个看着四周空荡荡的墙壁，越来越觉得这里可能不是警察局。他有点害怕了，可是安东还在说什么要律师到场才会开口，一种不妙的感觉让安德烈制止了安东的骂骂咧咧的话，他看着那个一直盯着他们也不说话也没有表情的警员，不抱希望的猜测，  
“这里不是警察局，对吗？”

“什么？不是警察局？嘿！这是非法拘禁！”安东一愣，更来劲了。他拍着桌子叫着什么司法不公，这是他从美国电视剧里学来的。

正在闹哄哄的时候，鲍伯林斯基的耳麦传来了指示，他用一种看死物的眼神看了一眼这两个年轻人，然后一言不发走了出去。

没一会儿门又开了，鲍伯林斯基指挥人搬进来一张舒适的沙发还有一把椅子，接着亚历山大.瓦西里耶维奇走了进来，他坐到那把椅子上翻着桌子上的文件，鲍伯林斯基站在他后面。这种完全不属于他们“熟悉”的警方办案流程让安东和安德烈都讪讪住了口，这时候安德烈心中不好的预感更加强烈了，他们恐怕是真的惹到什么不该惹的人了。

“你们说昨天晚上你们喝醉了，开着车撞了别的车，是这样吗？”亚历山大看着笔录问。

“我哪儿记得这么清楚，嘿！你是谁？我知道我的权利，你该告诉我你的名字和警号！”安东虚张声势的吼了一嗓子，似乎想给自己壮胆，美国电视剧里都是这么做的。

亚历山大看着这两个不知死活的家伙，不由得摇了摇头，他看着鲍伯林斯基，他的得力部下证明似地点头。说明这两个刚从宿醉中清醒的家伙真是一点不在状态。  
前KGB勾起一个狐狸般的笑容，他的眼睛里是那种只有KGB才熟悉的逗弄猎物的光芒，亚历山大合上文件，指示两个人坐下，  
“我是俄联邦国家安全局局长巴尔特尼科夫騠虎煓大瓦西里耶维奇。”

什么？！一句话震得安东和安德烈面面相觑，安全局局长？FSB？现在的KGB？！？！？！他们真得惹到什么大人物了？

“安东.彼德罗维奇.伊万诺夫，安德烈.尼古拉耶维奇.格里岑。你们昨天晚上开着车撞上了政府公务员坐车，是谁指使你们的？”亚历山大用KGB式的审问方式开始问话。

“没，没人指使我们，我们……我们只是喝多了……”安德烈在听到这里是FSB时已经害怕的不敢抬头，这时候他急忙想要给自己开脱罪名。

“凭什么我们堵在车上，他们就能畅通无阻！我，我们只是想教训教训他们……”安东也害怕了，但是一股子莽撞支撑着他，他觉得自己是属于和特权斗争的牺牲品，FSB又怎么样？现在不是苏联，他们也不能随便关人了！是的吧……

亚历山大用多年侦办案件的经验看出这两个喝多了的醉鬼应该是真的如他们所讲的，是一时兴起追逐着政府公务车，对斯拉夫民族这种喝了点伏特加什么都敢做的性格有充分了解的安全局长心里是又气又笑，不过更加安心的是这不是一起有预谋的有策划的阴谋事件，只是一个意外。但是这个意外也的确暴露了他们维安工作中的漏洞，看到需要重新制定一份保全计划，要把所有的突发因素都尽可能考虑进去。

这时候一直站着的鲍伯林斯基捂着耳朵听了点什么，立刻凑到局长身边小声说了几句话，亚历山大神色一紧张，马上开门出去了。鲍伯林斯基看着两个年轻人的眼睛透出一点同情，这两个小子虽然没大脑，但至少其中一个知道害怕，只不过估计等一会儿，他们要更加害怕……

安东和安德烈正陷入“终于出事了”这种恐慌思想中，被带到FSB而不是警察局已经告诉他们可能事情很严重，安全局长亲自问话更是让他们感觉到大事不妙。作为偶尔批评政府的热血青年，他们并不傻，基本常识告诉他们这次他们估计是真的惹到了不该惹的麻烦。

门开了，不抱希望的两个人抬头望去，然后惊讶的嘴巴大张到可以塞下一个鸟蛋。安全局长搀扶着一个拄着拐杖行动不便的人慢慢走了进来，这个有着鹰一般冷酷眼神和严肃面容的人他们天天都在电视报纸上看见——俄联邦总理弗拉基米尔.普京。

弗拉基米尔坐在特意为他准备的沙发上，听着调查科主任低声汇报。他的灰眼睛严厉的在两个看上去吓坏了的年轻人身上扫视着，未几他严肃的开口，  
“知道我是谁么？”

安德烈已经呆了，他从看到国家总理进来的时候就已经本能感到大事不妙了，什么事情需要总理亲自出马？尤其看到总理居然拄着拐杖，一种他不敢相信不愿面对但是可能是事实的真相已经让他不敢再往下想了。听到总理问话，安德烈咽了一口吐沫，嗓子哑的像沙漠里的秃鹫，“总，总理，先生。”

“你们胆子不小，昨天撞上了我的车。”弗拉基米尔继续盯着两个人，用KGB式的技巧单刀直入的击破他们的心理。  
上帝！他们干了什么！安东震惊的看着总理，安德烈已经吓得跌坐到地上了。昨天喝醉酒的一时发疯，他们居然撞上了联邦总理！

他们撞上了总理的车！  
这个念头击中安东和安德烈的时候他们已经不能控制的浑身发抖起来，且不说他们酒驾和恶意制造车祸，单是他们撞到了普京总理的车，这个消息要是传出去他们会变成下水道里的老鼠那样到处被人追打，尤其……安德烈心惊胆战的看着总理的拐杖，要是被人知道他们居然害的总理受伤，估计他们就会变成全国通缉犯，走到哪儿都要被扔石头块的！

弗拉基米尔阴沉而迅速地捕捉着两个年轻人脸上的神情，他和老朋友亚历山大互相看了一眼，眼神中都有一种侥幸的感觉，幸好，这只是一起意外。他们无法想象，如果是有预谋的行刺或者暗杀行动，那么意味着什么。那就是说政府内部，而且是高层中有人里通国外提供了政府领导人的作息时间，这对于前KGB出身的两位特工来说都是对自身工作的极大羞辱，尤其 是现在FSB局长的亚历山大，他将会遭受来自各方的压力，尤其是最高领导人的。

安德烈跌坐在地上看着面无表情的总理和冷酷的安全局长，他浑身抖得牙齿都在打颤，普京总理在俄罗斯有什么样的地位且不去说，虽然极少数反对派有反对的声音，但是绝大多数的民众是非常支持和满意这位领导者的，如果让人知道他们一时头脑发热居然伤害了总理，安德烈不知道自己是在被妈妈教训到死之前就逃到街上让人用石块砸死还是就会直接被妈妈打死。他抖抖索索地重复着“对不起，我们不是故意的”之类请求原谅的话，在看到鲍伯林斯基冰冷的眼神后想到那些像是恐怖神话一样的KGB的办案手段更害怕了。而另一个，安东，他甚至很没有勇气的哭了。

弗拉基米尔有些厌恶的别过了头，他冲着安全局长低声吩咐，“这件事情我不想闹大，免得媒体炒作，你知道他们什么都编的出来。”

“那您的意思是……放了他们？”亚历山大低声问总理，局长有些犹豫，这么就放出去了，万一他们到处乱说……

“我相信您有办法让他们永远不再提起这件事情，我的亚历山大同志。”弗拉基米尔用灰眼睛注视着安全局长，他严肃的法令纹透出一种对自己出身的组织的强大自信。

“我明白了，总理阁下。”安全局长郑重的点头。

“好了，我该走了。政府大楼还有很多事情要处理。”弗拉基米尔说着有些艰难的在亚历山大的搀扶下站了起来，他不带感情的看着那两个可怜的年轻人。人总是要为自己的行为负责，不论什么借口都不能成为违法的依据。总理满意的朝着调查科主任鲍伯林斯基点了点头就离开了审讯室。

回克宫的路上，总理先生还是慢慢通过助理口述起草了一个再次禁酒的相关措施，毕竟，还是要避免这种“意外”再次的出现，要把所有的突发情况都能扼杀在萌芽中。

TBC


	7. miss 3

没有标记的黑色奔驰低调地离开老广场，临时充当司机的格里戈利从后视镜看着后座上假寐的总理，他没有跟到审讯室里去所以不清楚到底发生了什么。不过看总理和局长出来的时候的神情，应该是有了收获的吧。  
格里戈利在一个路口红灯的时候清了清嗓子问刚听总理口述完法令草案没多久的新闻秘书德米特里.佩斯科夫，“我们是回克里姆林宫还是政府大楼，先生。”

佩斯科夫看了眼总理，似乎也拿不定主意，按照道理，他们应该直接回政府大楼，毕竟总理还有很多日程上的事务没有处理完，可是总统肯定在克宫等待他们的消息，新闻秘书也不能擅自做决定——总统先生现在的心情绝对不适合惹怒他。  
弗拉基米尔没有睁开眼睛，似乎从昨天开始他的情绪就不是很高涨，加上晚上没有睡好，白天还正常工作，总理先生感到自己久经考验的身体似乎在叫嚣着罢工。不过对工作的责任心还是占了上风，弗拉基米尔把头往后仰了仰说，  
“回白宫吧，先把今天的日程安排一下。德米特里，叫维亚切克到办公室等我。”

“是的，总理先生。”佩斯科夫立刻用黑莓通知了政府办公厅主任。

格里戈利谨慎地把车停到了政府大楼地下车库不引人注目的角落，总理先生“应该”是在上午的联席会议后留在了克宫和总统商讨问题，而不是偷偷不带随扈的出去。尽职的贴身保镖观察了一下，车库没有人，摄像头的问题很好解决——这属于内保的职责范围，除非必要他们一个字也不会说。格里戈利打开车门，帮助总理下车。  
绕了一个不算太远却对现在的状况来说也不算很近的圈子，弗拉基米尔感到有些吃力，他淡金色的鬓角已经微微湿润了，他不明显的把一部分力量靠到一直搀着他的格里戈利身上，贴身保镖眼皮都没有动一下就用自己健壮的身躯巧妙的分担了总理的重量。

政府办公厅主任维亚切斯拉夫.沃洛金等在总理办公室门口，他手上拿着今天的日程，普京总理每天的日程安排几乎精确到分钟，任何状况都会打乱原本安排好的计划，很可惜几乎每天都有计划之外的事情发生——这也是为什么总理在甚至还是总统的时候就经常迟到，不是他没有时间观念，而是事情太多了，一项一项安排之后，总是会比原定计划的时间推迟。  
不过在看到总理的身影从走廊的那一头缓缓走来的时候，沃洛金还是本能的摊开日程表迎了上去，伴随着总理越来越沉重的脚步声他开始汇报已经被推迟的各项日程和工作。

终于坐到自己熟悉的办公室后，弗拉基米尔长出一口气，他有点不顾忌的解开了西装扣子，稍稍扯松了领带。沃洛金非常眼明手快的递上了一条热毛巾，并且在总理敷脸的时候用嘴型请新闻官去把伯里瑟夫医生叫来——看的出总理的脚伤——不管什么原因，是否是柔道训练造成的，都需要再查看一下。  
处理完了中午积压的文件，时间已经滑向下午茶的时间，沃洛金安排的日程表里居然还有下午去莫斯科一个职业学校视察的项目。弗拉基米尔皱着眉看着自己依然打着封闭的右脚，虽然刚才私人医生已经替他换过了药，但是也提醒了他，到了他这个年纪，哪怕就是这样不算很严重的软组织挫伤，也需要比年轻时更长的时间才能恢复。想了想，总理先生拿起电话通知办公厅把下午的视察推后，至少等他痊愈之后，他的自尊不允许他在人前露出软弱。

————————  
与此同时 克里姆林宫  
德米特里中午基本没吃什么，一想到他的瓦洛佳一个人去FSB审问那两个胆敢袭击他的凶手他就止不住的担心，虽然总统先生理智地明白任何人都不敢在FSB乱来，可是这仍然不能帮助他静下心来。看着手头的医疗卫生改革方案——瓦洛佳在临走时特地嘱咐他仔细审阅的，一连串的数据搅得他头晕眼花，德米特里认命地拿起电话给他的经济问题顾问打了个电话。

总统经济问题顾问兼特别助理阿尔卡季.德沃尔科维奇脚步有些漂浮的进了总统办公室。作为昨晚常规性留在办公室加班，从而目睹了总理被保护进克宫全过程的少数人，尤其还是知道了两位阁下昨天都没有返回郊外的官邸。他昨天被FSB的人几乎用催眠般的方法整了好几个小时，结果他只能胡乱在自己办公室将就一夜，结果今天早上和办公厅的绝大部分“亲历者”一样，他感到自己可能受凉有些感冒发烧。  
但是医务室收治的总理卫队的受伤护卫已经有些力不从心，毕竟这么大规模的人数还是极少数——可是因为已经掩盖了真实消息，他们不能去莫斯科医院治疗。不然就会被无孔不入的媒体探访到事情的真相——车祸之后总理卫队成员受伤就医，傻子都会知道发生了什么。

鼻子有些不通气，眼睛也变得有些水汪汪的总统助理看上去要比实际年龄小上不少，他有些鼻音的问候没有引起总统的察觉——他一腔心思都在“说好”会在审讯结束后直接回克宫的总理身上。德米特里把草案递给助理，  
“卡尼亚，这是上午我们讨论的农村医疗卫生改革草案所需要的预算费用，请你查核一下我们的联邦预算是否能够承担。”

“是的，先生。”阿尔卡季隐晦的吸了吸鼻子，接过了厚厚的文件。  
坐到办公室的会议桌旁开始计算的总统助理没过多久就听到了总统不算小声的讲电话声音。似乎是在和总理那边的工作人员说话，然后没多久一声重重的挂电话声音就响了起来，阿尔卡季吸了吸鼻子，抽了一张桌子上的面纸小声的擤了一下鼻子。

德米特里从总理办公厅的秘书那里知道了总理已经“从克宫”回到政府大楼并且开始按照日程接见官员，这让已经对瓦洛佳的尽职有心理的准备但是仍然感到有点郁闷的总统先生情绪不佳——瓦洛佳就不能考虑一下他的感受，他多担心啊！总统先生不由得气恼的露出一个有些受伤的表情，不过马上他就察觉了还有人在办公室就恢复了工作状态。  
阿尔卡季假装没有看到他的阁下露出那个几乎说得上是可爱的表情，他低着头做着运算，心里却忍不住偷偷笑了起来，这让他原本有些昏沉的脑袋精神了不少，计算的速度也快了。不知过了多久，一片阴影挡住了吊灯的光，阿尔卡季有些紧张的感觉到一只手搭在了他的肩上，这让他感到有一些额头冒汗。  
德米特里没有察觉，只是自然的俯过身查看他的助理的工作成果，不过细心的总统先生还是感受到了助理不同寻常的紧张。他笑了一下就坐到了旁边的椅子上，  
“怎么样？卡尼亚，我想应该没有太大的问题吧。”

“是，是的，总统阁下。”阿尔卡季把刚得出的结论的笔记本推到德米特里面前，他感到自己的嗓音有些暗哑，不知道是感冒的原因还是什么别的。

“真是太好了，这将是又一项支持国家重点项目落在实处的好政策。”德米特里满意的看着结果，接着他状似不经意的提起，“下午我会和总理先生共同讨论一下具体细节的。”

阿尔卡季毫不意外，刚才还在肯定他工作的阁下似乎还需要再一次的确认——当然，永远是和总理的。总统助理点了点头，又吸了吸鼻子。

“卡尼亚，你不舒服吗？”德米特里感觉到了助理的状态，不由得关心的问。

“啊，我没事，阁下。”阿尔卡季连忙回答， 但是似乎上帝和他开了个玩笑，他说完这句话之后就猛地回过声打了好几个喷嚏。

“你感冒了。”德米特里不赞同的看着逞强的助理，他伸出手试探了一下阿尔卡季的额头，这个动作让他可怜的助理的心怦怦的跳了起来。他呐呐的开口想要说没事，但是他的总统先生似乎不给他这个机会。德米特里倒了杯水放到阿尔卡季面前，  
“卡尼亚，你有点发烧。怎么回事？昨天你的状态还是很不错的。”

阿尔卡季捧着暖暖的玻璃杯一时低着头，他犹豫了一会儿才回答，  
“昨天我们都接受了FSB的叮嘱，所以可能是在办公室着凉了。”

昨天……德米特里一下子就明白了原因，昨天虽然已经过了工作时间，但是自己团队的人员毕竟还有加班的，这么乱哄哄的场面——尤其是普京总理似乎是被严密保护到总统办公室的场面肯定会引起大家的注意，那么为了尽量掩饰事情的经过，FSB肯定会依据安全条例和每个目击者谈话——克里姆林宫说大很大，但是毕竟不是每个工作人员都能有自己的休息室的。看起来卡尼亚就是被疲劳的问话击倒，然后生病了。今天似乎不止一个人有这种精神不佳的状况，想到这里德米特里拨通了电话，要求秘书联系医务室，让医生给昨晚在克宫加班的全体工作人员都检查一下身体，虽然不是什么大病，但是病怏怏精神不济的团队是无法高效完成如此繁杂的工作的。

阿尔卡季的脸有些红，他的阁下这么注意和关心小地方的细节，让他感到非常温暖。尤其总统先生还是察觉了他的状况才下达了这样的指示。阿尔卡季小声的说了句“谢谢，阁下。”，德米特里就替他把资料和文件都推了过来，  
“今天你就先回去休息吧，卡尼亚，有什么问题我们明天可以在讨论。”

“可是阁下，您不是还要和普京总理讨论细节吗？万一有什么变动我可以直接修改报告。”阿尔卡季尽责的回答，他不想因为身体的缘故而拖累了整个团队的工作效率。

“没有关系，卡尼亚，身体是工作的保证，你现在需要的不是考虑这些数字，而是回去休息。”德米特里站起来，微笑着看着他的工作狂助理补充，  
“这是命令。”  
为了总统先生的细心和玩笑般却不容致噱的语气感动，阿尔卡季也站了起来点了点头，  
“好的，阁下。我明白了。”然后他说完又打了一个喷嚏，在德米特里忍不住的笑声中助理先生就匆匆有些狼狈的跑了出去。

 

政府大楼

两个小时前就摆在那里的三明治和面包仍然维持着原样，会见了交通部长讨论首都的道路交通改善问题，并且和社会发展部长重申了再次需要严厉执行的酒类售卖办法和禁止向未成年人售酒的禁令，弗拉基米尔疲惫地揉了揉额角。他知道自己应该补充能量，可是向来挑食的他看到那盘毫无生气的三明治的时候就撇了撇嘴不想碰，去餐厅的话时间又很长他脚上还带着伤。总理挑着眉毛嫌弃地看着那盘金枪鱼三明治，翻了一翻，还是放弃的罢手，他重新翻开桌子上堆积的文件，试图用工作来忘记生理上的饥饿感。

今晚有一场世界杯预选赛，在很早以前就已经定下了将会由总统和总理同时去现场观战给本国球队加油，弗拉基米尔在那个世界杯预选赛的日程上画了一个圈，他对于足球不像总统先生这么热衷，更多的是把这当做一个政治活动。总理先生想到白天答应了德米特里会从FSB直接回克宫，结果却又本能的回到政府大楼来处理公事，不由得感到有些内疚，他拨通了办公厅主任的电话，打算问问总统什么时候从克宫启程，他们可以在看球的时候交换一下意见。

“维亚切克，请告诉我总统先生出发的时间。”弗拉基米尔靠着椅背闭着眼睛说。

“总理先生……”办公厅主任沃洛金有些犹豫地看着手边刚拿到的消息，沉默了一会儿他还是尽职的问答，“总统先生已经回卢布廖夫了。”

“……是么……”弗拉基米尔睁开了眼睛，季玛这时候回官邸，根据莫斯科晚上的车流他是不准备去看比赛了，也许是有什么事情吧，总理先生安慰自己，然后他吩咐了办公厅主任他仍然按照原定计划去体育场。

————————  
高尔基官邸  
原本在克宫等候弗拉基米尔的德米特里在处理了日常工作事务后，只是想回来换件衣服再去体育场，作为一个足球迷，总统先生很乐意到现场为了自己国家的球队加油打气。他要换下正式服装，做出一副轻松的样子去现场——也许还能够跟瓦洛佳说些亲密的话。德米特里虽然还有些气恼放了他鸽子的弗拉基米尔，但是他也知道，工作永远是他们两个人都放在首位的事情，尽职，尽责，几乎已经刻进了他们的骨血里。

德米特里喝了一杯浓浓的热茶之后躺在沙发上假寐，他能有大约一个小时的休息时间，于是总统先生准备养精蓄锐之后以最好的面貌出现在球场。

两个小时后  
德米特里在一阵轻轻的摇晃后皱着眉头醒来，入眼的是他焦急的助理德沃尔科维奇和新闻秘书基姆科娃。总统先生打了个哈欠然后猛然想起了什么，他看着新闻秘书问，  
“几点了？是不是该出发了？”

纳塔利亚有些表情复杂的看着总统，“阁下，比赛已经开始了。”

“什么？”德米特里瞪大了眼睛，他一把抓过遥控器开了电视，果然……上半场已经进行了15分钟了——他居然睡过头了！

“怎么不叫我！”总统先生有些生气，他看着自己的新闻官，这是很严重的失职行为。

“纳雷什金先生请示了普京总理，总理先生说已经替您向球队解释过了，您有突发事情不能到场，很遗憾。”基姆科娃笑着回答，总理先生想的非常周到。  
“这样……”德米特里看着新闻官和他的助理，“卡尼亚，不是让你回去休息了吗？你还在生病呢。”

阿尔卡季有些腼腆的笑了起来，“谢谢您的关心，阁下。我吃了药没什么了，而且按照日程，我应该随同您去球场的……”作为随行人员同时也是个球迷，助理先生是不会放弃现场给本国球队加油助威的机会的，尤其，还能和总统阁下一起。

“很可惜，看来我们只能看直播了，纳塔利亚，我接下来还有什么安排吗？”德米特里调大了电视音量，有些遗憾的说。

“原本根据日程您要去现场，所以没有在接下来的两个小时安排工作。”基姆科娃看着有些遗憾的总统不由得大着胆子开起了玩笑，“所以您不如好好享受比赛吧，阁下。”

德米特里做了个无可奈何的表情，然后马上解说员激情又后悔的声音抓住了他，看来是一次进攻失败了。总统先生看着电视一边吩咐，“给我们拿点啤酒来，卡尼亚，我们就看电视吧！”

阿尔卡季和基姆科娃出去了一会儿，就端回来一个放着啤酒和零食的盘子。新闻秘书对足球不感兴趣，她看了一会儿就借故离开了，而沉浸在实况中的总统和总统助理基本没有察觉。

德米特里完全处于一个热血球迷应有的状态中，他时而跟着进攻节奏欢呼，时而为了对方球员犯规怒吼，阿尔卡季不由得分出了一些精力观察他的阁下。当然，比赛很精彩，但是似乎身边的人的举动更让他关注。他借着喝啤酒的时候偷偷打量像个普通球迷一样的总统，兴之所至的德米特里甚至卷起了衬衫拉松了领口，阿尔卡季感到自己突然有些渴。

德米特里吃着小零食一边还如同每一个球迷一样给主教练出主意，骂裁判。眼看上半场就要结束了可俄罗斯队似乎仍然没有找到制胜的诀窍。他喜欢的中场球员阿尔沙文似乎没有发挥应有的作用。可是突然之间他发出一声奇怪的嘟囔让阿尔卡季抬起了头，镜头给到了贵宾席上的普京总理，阿尔卡季低低的咳了一声，装作没有看到总统先生立刻冷静下来的样子。

德米特里看着镜头里的瓦洛佳一下子沉默了下来，他后悔自己没有陪着他，不然现在他们就能够就着现场的喧嚣气氛的掩盖说些什么，随便什么都好。瓦洛佳穿的很厚，黑色的外套让他看上去整张脸似乎都埋在毛领子里——不应该让他去的，应该反过来，应该自己去现场而让瓦洛佳休息。  
镜头似乎很偏爱总理，趁着任意球的时候一直把注意力集中在贵宾席。德米特里看到瓦洛佳表情一如既往的冷静，不时和身边的人说些什么——肯定不是足球。接着坐在总理左手边的舒瓦洛夫似乎起身拿了什么回来，然后右边的佩斯科夫和他一起展开了一条厚厚的驼色毛毯盖在了总理的腿上，而总理微笑地点了点头……  
德米特里站了起来，他碰到了茶几发出了一声刺耳的声音，同样看着电视的阿尔卡季把头低着也站了起来。普京总理的脚伤还没有痊愈——可是看着总理一如往常的表情他们似乎都有意无意的忘记了这件事。德米特里的心一下子悬了起来，瓦洛佳居然这么强迫自己的身体工作，他可不会认为这仅仅是一次例行的公开露面，从贵宾席的人员构成就可以看出，瓦洛佳估计是观看比赛同时还在开小范围政府首脑会议。深呼吸了一下平复了心情，总统先生趁着中场休息拿起了电话。阿尔卡季非常有眼色的用借口去卫生间退出了房间。

佩斯科夫的电话调成了震动模式，所以他一时没有注意到手机响起，隔了一会儿他才察觉上衣口袋有动静，掏出了电话。  
“您好，我是德米特里.佩斯科夫。”

“请把电话给总理先生，佩斯科夫先生。”电话那头传来的熟悉的声音在嘈杂的体育场还是那么清楚。

“请稍等，总统阁下。”新闻秘书立刻把电话拿到总理身边并小声的汇报。

弗拉基米尔有些疑惑的接过电话，他从来不带手机，所以要找他除非是打政府办公室的座机，要么就是像现在这样，通过随行人员的手机联系，可是通常这是有很重要的事情才会这么做。

“发生什么事了，季玛？”总理微微侧过头用手挡住了电话，身边的人都同时默契的回头并隐隐形成一个保护圈。

“你，你身体怎么样？”电话那头传来的声音有些模糊，可能是他这里太吵，反而听不清楚。  
弗拉基米尔又凑近了一点儿，他微微皱了下眉，  
“季玛，你在说什么。”

“我在看直播，你，为什么不让他们叫我，我可以去让你回来好好休息。”德米特里的声音有些发闷，似乎想确定电话那头的人安好。

“他们说你睡着了，我想你可能太累了。”弗拉基米尔笑了，季玛有时候就是这样，有时候会因为一点小事想太多，但是这种被在乎的感觉让总理先生还是感到了一丝温暖逐渐在胸膛中散开。

“可是晚上这么冷……你，真的没事吗？”电话那头似乎还在纠结。

“到底是什么让你突然这么在意了，季玛？”弗拉基米尔不由得笑出了声，对经常锻炼又热爱运动的他来说，户外这点时间还真不算什么。

“我看到你盖着毛毯……”德米特里咬了咬嘴唇，他就是看不得瓦洛佳这种样子，他会心疼。

“佩斯科夫太关注媒体了，我其实没什么。”弗拉基米尔露出一个非常温柔的笑容，似乎有眼明手快的记者拍了下来，总理的表情非常柔和，这可不多见，“只不过是预防措施而已。”

“等比赛结束了你快回来休息吧。”我等着你……这句话德米特里没有说出来，但是他相信瓦洛佳明白。

“好。”那边突然响起了喧嚣声，看来下半场的球员开始进场了，弗拉基米尔挂了电话。

德米特里盯着电话看了一会儿，然后像是恢复了总统的工作状态一样，目光变得坚定。他像什么事儿也没有发生的那样开了门邀请他的助理继续进来看下半场比赛，然后出乎阿尔卡季预料的是，总统阁下表现的完全像个球迷，仿佛他中场时候根本没有和别人通过电话。而直播镜头似乎也没有再次扫到贵宾席。

比赛结束了，莫斯科的气候果然是天然的第十二位球员，俄罗斯队赢了。德米特里和阿尔卡季像现场的几万名球员一样欢呼起来，然后忘情的抱在一起。阿尔卡季在反应过来的时候不由得红了脸，他有些不好意思的想要离开总统先生，可是德米特里仿佛没什么感觉，他像和所有人拥抱那样的热情。总统助理低下了头，假装这是个别样的拥抱，然后总统阁下温柔好听的声音响起，内容让他的心情却如同官邸外呼号的寒风一样冰冷。他的总统说的是“卡尼亚，好好工作。”

“阁，阁下……我工作非常努力。”阿尔卡季离开了他总统温暖的怀抱，满眼都是不可置信的神色，他自问在团队中的工作非常努力认真，从来没有完不成任务的时候。

德米特里看着明显有些误会的助理，扯出一个无奈的微笑，他调低了电视的音量拍了拍沙发，  
“坐，卡尼亚。我说的不是你的工作表现。”

“可是，阁下您刚才……”阿尔卡季还是有些疑惑。

“卡尼亚。”德米特里靠在沙发上，他的眼神透出一股像是看透一切的光，阿尔卡季发现总统先生漂亮的不可意思的蓝眼睛这时候看上去这么像灰蓝色，  
“我其实，很早就想跟你谈谈了。”

“是的，阁下。”阿尔卡季坐了下来——这是错觉，助理这么告诫自己，总统先生看上去没有像总理阁下那么的冷酷。

“我希望你能够投入全副精力在工作上，毕竟，我们需要你这样的专业人才，总理和我都对你抱有很高的期望，我不希望你总是，”说到这里德米特里停顿了一下，他相信他聪明的助理已经明白了他在暗示什么。

阿尔卡季不可避免的红了脸，他没有想到会在这样一种情景下，他的阁下挑明了他不切实际的幻想。曾经设想过无数的场景，比如一同加班之后在办公室，或者出访国外的专机上，他会和总统先生聊天一样谈到这个话题，而不是像现在这样，在卢布廖夫的高尔基官邸，在总统的家。阿尔卡季自失地笑了起来，他眼神里的苦涩是怎么也掩盖不住，他也放弃了掩盖，他轻声的低着头说，  
“有这么明显么？阁下？”

德米特里看着这个小了他七岁的天才，他很看好阿尔卡季，他忠诚，热忱，对待工作一丝不苟。总统的蓝眼睛犹如经历了一个世纪那样的沉着淡定，像是和阿尔卡季处于两个时代，  
“除了瓦洛佳和我，应该没有人看出来。卡尼亚，我希望你能够抛弃幻想，脚踏实地的工作。你知道，我们需要新鲜血液补充道执政团队。”

阿尔卡季没有说话，他原本就很清楚自己的这份莫名的仰慕是不合时宜的，他也从来没有奢望过能够得到回应。不过，被这么血淋淋的揭开伤口，仍然让年轻的助理感到有些无地自容。他紧紧的握着拳头，一句话也说不出来。

德米特里不想这么打击年轻的助理，但是又想把话说开，他叹了一口气，  
“你知道，卡尼亚，你是这么的优秀，总有一天你会碰到自己真正爱上的人，就像我和瓦洛佳一样。”总统止住了他的助理惊讶的表情，笑得好像洞悉一切，“别这么看我，我知道我们这点儿小秘密在你们那儿根本不算什么，整个政府团队应该都知道了吧。”  
德米特里不由自主的想到那个人，现在比赛结束了他已经在回官邸的路上了吧，不知道他有没有着凉，莫斯科的夜晚还是很冷的。

阿尔卡季惊讶的看着那个说到了总理的名字就一瞬间变得温柔的人，的确，两位阁下的事情在政府团队里是半公开的秘密，大家几乎都默契的保持着支持的态度，谁都乐意见到俄罗斯最有权力的两个人和睦相处，而且，精通电脑和网络的阿尔卡季还知道总统办公厅的几个年轻女秘书甚至还偶尔传阅网上的小段子。年轻的助理感觉仿佛自己内心的秘密被摊开在了阳光下，但是却奇异的让他感到了一阵轻松，似乎他不用在独自一个人背负这无法言说的秘密，让他整个人的精神都光亮了不少。  
阿尔卡季抬起棕色的眼睛看着眼前的人，露出一个似乎如释重负又有些不甘愿的笑容，他做了一个手势，连自己也不知道什么意思，然后带着一丝颤音开口，  
“能，给我一个告别吻吗？阁下？”

德米特里看着那个提出要求的年轻人，他的表情变化都被他的蓝眼睛尽收眼底。总统先生笑了，像一个兄长对小弟的笑容那样，他站了起来双手握着他助理的肩膀，认真的看进阿尔卡季棕色的眼睛里，  
“我希望你有一天也能找到属于自己的幸福。”  
然后德米特里凑上去吻了他，阿尔卡季分明听到了自己心碎的声音，但是却不由自主沉浸在这个不带情欲的亲吻里。

门在这个时候开了，弗拉基米尔沉着冷静的声音让两个姿势暧昧的人慌忙分开，  
“你们在干什么。”  
阿尔卡季立刻跳出了总统的怀抱，他收拾了一下自己的电脑就匆匆离开，像是后面有什么人在追赶，甚至都没有跟总理问好。  
德米特里有些惊讶的看着按照时间应该还在回来的路上的人，瓦洛佳拄着拐杖站在门口，身上传来一阵莫斯科晚上寒风特有的寒气。  
“你回来的真早，我以为你还在路上。”

弗拉基米尔靠在走古来扶他的总统的身上走到沙发旁坐下，他的灰眼睛里看不出一丝情绪，屋子里的暖气让他先脱了外套才回答，  
“比赛没有结束我就离开了。”

“发生了什么事情吗？为什么不看完？”德米特里自然的接过外套放到一边，还给弗拉基米尔倒了一杯热茶暖手。

“没什么，就是想回来了。”总理先生看着神色冷静的总统，不用太多的心思就明白了，然后他微微眯着眼睛看着德米特里，不说话。

“我和卡尼亚说清楚了。”德米特里没有逃避，他的蓝眼睛一直观察着身旁的人的神色，他自认和瓦洛佳之间的默契能够让他有充分的时间解释一切，而不是陷入毫无意义的争执之中。

“所以……”拉长了的声音似乎透露出一些不满，“那是个告别吻？”前KGB精准的人心剖析和洞察人性的职业技能让他总能够在一团乱麻似的情况里找出重点。

“是的，总的而言，他仍然是一位非常优秀的人才。”德米特里看着冷静的，一如既往信任他的爱人，不由得凑上去深埋在他的脖子里呼吸瓦洛佳的味道。  
“我真高兴，你仍然这么信任我，瓦洛佳。”

弗拉基米尔灰蓝色的眼睛透出一股祥和的光芒，“你以为，我是那种不看事实，只凭感情冲动做事的人吗？”

“当然不是，”德米特里开始啃咬着爱人的脖子，含糊不清的说，“但是偶尔的冲动，未尝不是一件好事。”

说着总统先生搂过了他的爱人一个翻身把他压在了沙发上，深深吻住这双他想念了整整一天的薄唇的时候，德米特里第一百万次的肯定，瓦洛佳和他之间，是再也容不下第三个人的。

卢布廖夫的夜晚，刚刚开始。

FIN


	8. final election 1

final election 1 朋友可见

20xx年 莫斯科  
快要到圣诞节了，首都的行人们都忙着在各个商场采购过节用的礼物，大街上来来往往的车辆和行人都洋溢着一种节日气氛，甚至连寒冷的空气都似乎弥漫着一股烤土豆的浓郁香气。  
红场上一个售卖纪念品的报亭旁站着几个喝酒取暖的路人，他们翻阅着当天的报纸等着公交车，不时就新闻发表一下自己的意见。在一份打开的《共青团真理报》的头版，是黑体大标题写着"俄罗斯共产党宣布祖波夫参加下一届总统大选 详见三版"。  
一个胖乎乎的中年男子喝了一口伏特加嘟囔到：＂俄共时隔这么多年终于有个候选人了，可惜注定没戏。＂  
一旁另一个穿着厚羽绒服的中年人反驳：＂未必，看他提出的几项政策不是没有市场和诉求的。＂  
＂民众不会投票给他的，别忘了总统先生也谋求连任呢！＂胖乎乎的男人回答。  
＂难道人民不会希望有新面孔来领导国家吗？总统先生都多大年纪了还想连任？＂另一个青年学生开口了。  
＂嘿！别忘了是谁带领国家走向现在这么兴旺强大的局面的！这几十年来都是总统先生和前总统让我们活得更有尊严！＂出乎意料，一直没有开口的报亭老板娘说话了，她激动的指出，＂如果这么多年都证明了总统先生是正确的，为什么不让他继续领导国家呢？＂  
＂你说漏了一点，祖波夫永远不会赢得妇女票。＂穿着羽绒服的男士笑著补充，换来了大家会意的笑声。  
＂为什么？女性一定会投票给总统呢？＂青年学生不解的问。  
报亭老板拍了拍他的肩膀：＂小伙子，你对政治和历史不熟悉吧！＂  
＂是。。。不是很熟悉。。。＂  
＂你不知道总统先生年轻时候有多么英俊！他们站台的样子多好看。＂老板娘用激动的声音说。  
＂可是。。。现在他这么老了！还会有女性投票因为他的样子给他？祖波夫可是有个漂亮妻子。而且，＂学生疑惑的想了一下，“我怎么不记得总统夫人参加过任何公众活动？”  
听到他问话的中年人们都露出一种很奇怪的想笑又不敢笑的表情，胖男人咳了一声，说＂没有可是！小伙子，女人们不仅仅因为他帅投票给他，更因为只有他可以带领国家继续辉煌，至于俄共，他们可以等总统先生两届任满后再来参选！＂  
＂如果六年后德沃尔科维奇副总理不参选。＂报亭老板补充并为这个讨论划下句号。  
＂总统先生都没有另一半站台，女人居然还投票给他？＂学生小声咕哝了一句。  
巴士到站，大家纷纷上车，谁也没有注意到一个一直在旁边听完这番谈论的人悄悄离开了。

下午时候红场上到处是游客，他们熙熙攘攘在广场上合影，嬉戏。克里姆林宫的游客入口处排满了想要参观的旅行团，这个穿着黑大衣戴着滑雪帽和眼镜的男子用一种悠闲的步伐穿过人群慢慢走向克里姆林宫。看得出来他有些上了年纪，所以走得很慢，但是仍然能感觉到他似乎非常熟悉这里的一切。  
在预先登记的散客入口处，他拿出一张黄色的证件给接待员，年轻的接待员查核了一下就用一种抱歉的口气说：＂很抱歉，先生，您的证件过期了。＂  
他抬了抬眉毛：＂过期了？＂  
＂是的，昨晚例行更换临时证件的样式了，常规安全措施。您的临时通行证已经作废了。如果。。。您想参观克里姆林宫，可以在这里预先登记。＂实习接待员客气的说。通常这样等级的临时通行证都是为了方便不想等候的参观者发放的，总有人有门路弄到这些东西。不过这样的通行证一般不会在作废时候通知，看来这位先生今天是白跑一趟了。

男子露出一丝笑容，似乎在嘲笑自己的粗心或者不走运，然后他似乎起了逗弄这个实习生的兴趣，他上前一步靠着接待台低声说：＂我想我不愿意再等了，我从很远的地方来，如果今天我要进去，有什么别的办法？＂

实习生为难了，看上去他也不想远道而来的游客空手而回，但是他又不能破坏制度，看上去只是一个从边疆来首都的老人而已，实习生犹豫了一会儿，＂这样吧，我去请示一下主管，我们对七十岁以上老年人是有优待的。＂  
说着他走到后面去打电话，不一会儿他带着抱歉的神色出来了：＂很抱歉，主管在忙，今天是游客开放日，等一下会有政府部门领导到入口处欢迎游客，所以。。。＂

＂游客开放日？＂男子低声自言自语，实习生没有听清楚，似乎是什么＂又是新的亲民举措＂什么的。然后实习生看到男子转过身朝团体入口处方向走去，他想干什么？实习生追了过去，＂先生，恩，团体接待都是有人数的，警卫也不会放您进去的。您等在这里也不会有用的。＂

＂年轻人，你知道今天是那位阁下会出来吗？＂  
实习生愣了一下摇了摇头，＂不一定，应该是旅游局长吧。＂难道他想直接和旅游局长反映？实习生犹豫了一会儿，还是决定等在旁边。实在不行，看到主管的时候替他反应一下好了。

没过一会儿，四五个人从克里姆林宫里出来，走到团体游客那儿，引起了一阵骚动，一个欧洲旅行团还非常热情拉着其中一个官员合影。  
站在男子身边的实习生低呼了一声：＂上帝！竟然是沃洛申阁下！我都不知道他居然会做这项工作。＂  
男子闻言抬起了头，看着实习生激动的发红的脸庞他低声开口，＂你崇拜他？＂  
实习生毫不犹豫点了点头，＂沃洛申阁下是我的榜样，传说他不到30岁就担任副局长了！啊！我看到我们主管了一会儿等他过来我替您请示一下。＂  
男子没有说话，他的墨镜在阳光照射下有一丝反光。

主管似乎有些为难，他歉意的冲着男子摇了摇头，指了指前面的旅游局长，似乎也爱莫能助。实习生看着似乎很失望的老人也没有办法可以安慰，想了半天，他开口，“您，住在哪里？先生？要不要我替您叫出租车？”

男子摇摇头叹了口气，他似乎做了个无奈的表情，开口问旁边的实习生借电话一用。  
也许他会叫家人来接他，实习生好心的拿出手机。  
男子看着那个最新款触屏的智能手机愣了好一会儿，才推给实习生。  
“哦，对不起。”实习生明白可能眼前的人并不会使用刚出的新款手机，他好脾气的笑笑，“您告诉我号码吧，我来拨。”  
老人点了点头，说了一个号码。  
电话很快就通了。  
“总统办公厅。”手机里传来的女声差点让实习生扔了电话，他居然打到总统办公厅！这个人究竟是谁？

老人接过已经有些不耐烦在“喂喂”的电话，“谁在通话。”  
电话那头，只是去泡杯咖啡经过秘书台顺手接听的总统新闻秘书一愣，这说熟悉又有些陌生的声音让她不自觉的没有挂电话而是回答了问题。  
“我是总统办公厅新闻秘书基姆科娃。”  
电话那头似乎松了一口气，慢慢的回答，“我在北门游客入口，找个人来接我。”  
接我？游客入口？基姆科娃一愣，她有些小心翼翼地问，“对不起，您是？”

实习生看到那位老人似乎笑了一下，还看了自己一眼，“基姆科娃小姐，是我。已经听不出我的声音了？”

哐当，新闻秘书的咖啡杯砸在地上。

“您，您，您在哪里？！”基姆科娃几乎是尖叫起来，“您等一下我马上带人过来！”她挂了电话三两下踢了高跟鞋就冲到办公厅主任办公室去了。  
实习生拿回电话，看着居然能够直接打进总统办公厅电话的老人，心里不由得开始想象起他的身份来，不过看这位严肃的老人估计不会回答他的问题。

和旅游局长完成了接待日任务的主管也走了过来，和实习生聊了几句就疑惑的回到接待处去了。  
十分钟不到，一队穿着黑西装的特勤就从大门里疾步出现，总统办公厅主任和新闻秘书基姆科娃一路小跑的张望着什么，在看到站在一边的男人和实习生后他用和自己身躯毫不相配的速度飞奔了过来，特勤们迅速围成了一个圈把他们包围起来。

“阁，阁下！”上气不接下气的办公厅主任仿佛不敢置信的看着眼前的人。  
“谢尔盖，你太大惊小怪了。”男人笑着拍了拍他，转过身对着已经被吓呆的实习生点了点头，“谢谢你的帮助，年轻人。”

实习生呆呆的点了点头，就看到旁边的新闻秘书一脸不赞同的冲着那位老人低声抱怨，“您的保镖呢！阁下！”  
“在索契，我一个人过来的。”老人不在乎的耸了耸肩。  
“总统先生！”办公厅主任和新闻秘书齐声惊呼，实习生吓得啪得掉了手机，总统？！他是总统？！不可能啊！总统不可能到这里来啊！

“行了，我有些累了，先进去吧！”他摆了摆手，特勤队立刻有两个人上来贴身护卫。  
“等一下，先生。”办公厅主任看着旁边惊讶的实习生，“您刚才是用自己的电话给办公厅打电话的吗？”  
“哦，是这位好心的年轻人的，你也知道我不带电话，谢尔盖。”  
“对不起，事关国家安全，我要没收你的手机。”一个特勤立刻开口拿走了实习生的手机。

“等一下，”老人回头摘下了墨镜，实习生看到了一双灰蓝色的眼睛看着他，就这么平常的注视却让人感到喘不过气来的紧张。“如数给他现金，毕竟是我麻烦他的。”  
“是的，先生。”特勤立刻答应了。

“你很优秀，尽忠职守，年轻人。”他点了点头就朝克宫里面走去。

“纳塔利亚，请和特勤组同事处理一下，我跟着总统阁下。”办公厅主任吩咐了一声就带着特勤跟了上去。  
基姆科娃做了一个手势，剩下的两名特勤就带着实习生到了警卫岗亭。  
“你好，不要紧张，我们会把手机的费用赔偿给你，只是需要你签一份保密协议。事关国家安全，你不能透露今天的所见所闻。”新闻秘书尽量和善的安慰这个看起来完全不在状况又被吓坏的实习生。  
“恩……那位……我在电视上见过总统，他不是……那位先生是谁？”实习生本能的相信了眼前新闻秘书的话，只是按耐不住好奇的问。  
“原来你没有认出来……”基姆科娃松了口气，又有些伤感，政治家的曝光率一旦降低——当然那位是故意的——新一代的年轻人果然就遗忘的很快。她笑了笑，“那位不是现任总统，是前总统先生。”  
“哦……什么！”实习生刚松口气就反应过来，前总统不就是……  
“那是普京先生？！”  
“是的。”新闻秘书看着激动的实习生骄傲的回答。

总统办公厅主任谢尔盖.鲍伯林斯基走在前总统身后半步，对每一个经过身旁向他问好的工作人员置之不理，他小声地抱怨前总统先生对安保措施的不在意，甚至一直说到总统办公厅门口，弗拉基米尔不得不保证下不为例，才使得唠叨的办公厅主任闭嘴。

秘书站起来向主任问好并抱歉的说总统先生在讲电话，不希望任何人打搅。她良好的没有表现出对副总理身前的人的好奇。

弗拉基米尔转身冲办公厅主任点了点头：＂您的押送任务完成了，先生。＂  
谢尔盖没有对这个笑话有反应，他只是看着进门前因为热烘烘的暖气摘掉了眼镜的弗拉基米尔依然犀利的眼睛，＂您保证不会有下一次。＂  
＂是的是的，您可以放心了！＂弗拉基米尔说着就拧开了总统办公室的大门把手，秘书制止的行为被谢尔盖按住了，他摇了摇头制止了。接着门内传来的中气十足的咆哮声让弗拉基米尔不由得停住了脚步。秘书也不由好奇的探头。

————————————————  
时间回到一小时前  
正在修改一次重要的竞选纲领的发言稿的总统先生被急促的电话铃声打扰了思路，在桌子上一排代表着不同联络地方的电话中，最靠角落的那一部正在发出刺耳的声音。  
“您好。”总统接了代表内务部的电话。  
“总统先生，您好！我是安全局保卫处的诺维奇。”电话里传来急促的声音。  
“发生什么事了？”德米特里疑惑的问，安全局保卫处怎么会打这个电话给他？  
“我们刚收到索契的消息……”  
“索契？！”德米特里立刻打断了对方的话，这个既是地名又是代号的名字让他的心不由得极速跳动起来，索契怎么了……  
“是的，先生！我刚收到索契传来的情况……那个……”电话里叫做诺维奇的保安头子似乎不安的停顿了一下，“似乎他们跟丢了普京先生。”  
“你说什么！！！”俄联邦总统德米特里梅德韦杰夫震惊的站了起来，他用手抻着电话线怒吼，“什么时候的事情！”  
跟丢了瓦洛佳？瓦洛佳不见了？！怎么可能！前总统的维安措施比照现任总统，他怎么可能不见了！会发生什么事？一刹那闪过无数念头的总统阁下发现自己后背心都凉透了。  
“给我调动所有人去找！你们怎么工作的！怎么会出这么大的疏漏！”怒吼着的总统阁下命令道。  
“是的，先生。索契的队长报告说普京先生想要独自在海边散步，于是护卫队就远远的散布跟着，然后过了一个多小时护卫队在海滩上没有找到先生。”  
“这是什么时候的事情！”  
“四个小时前。”  
“四个小时你现在才报告我！”德米特里奇迹般的又提高了一个音调，“我要安全局派出所有在索契和索契附近的工作人员都给我去找！找不到普京先生你们就不用回来了！”  
德米特里摔了电话，跌坐在椅子里，心里飞快的盘算着国内外的敌对势力绑架瓦洛佳的可能性，不一会儿他推翻了自己的看法，瓦洛佳这几年一直隐居，基本不管事，不可能恐怖分子放着这么多政府官员不顾去找前总统的麻烦，那是……  
总统拿起来一部红色电话，这是直接和国防部长通话的专用电话，为防万一，虽然可能性很小，他还是要调动特警去索契帮忙搜寻。

现在  
坐立不安的德米特里根本没有心思办公，他刚才再一次接到诺维奇的电话，说是前总统发言人的私人车不见了，可是新闻官本人却仍在索契。德米特里听到诺维奇已经命令护卫队和特警配合拦截，现在在等消息。  
电话又响了，诺维奇报告说这辆车在机场被发现了，但是已经没有人。德米特里冲着电话大吼，“无论如何！先找到人！实在不行封锁领空我要一架班机都出不了俄罗斯！”  
弗拉基米尔看着那个背对着门口怒骂着官员不尽责的身影，不由得心里柔软了一块。他定定的站在门口，嘴角露出一个止不住的小微笑。秘书看着这个被办公厅主任允许进入总统办公室的老人奇怪的举动，还有被总统办公室良好隔音阻隔的，他刚才都没有听到的总统史无前例的咆哮声，秘书不由得清了清嗓子，看到总统先生愤恨的摔了电话才呐呐的开口，“总统阁下……”  
“滚出去！别来烦我！”德米特里没有回头，他不耐烦的一挥手，现在不管是什么事情他都没有心情处理，就算美国再扔了一颗原子弹他都顾不上了！

秘书被总统先生的坏脾气吓坏了，他调任总统秘书已经将近四年了，从来没有看到过梅德韦杰夫总统发过这么大的火，前任秘书，现在的新闻官也说总统先生脾气温和，平易近人，从来不发火，听说就连当年格鲁吉亚入侵南奥塞梯共和国都没有这样。现在这么生气恐怕是发生了什么了不得的大事了！他看着仍然没有进去的意思的那位先生，为难的做了个手势，意思是不是他能够等一下再来。

弗拉基米尔看着熟悉的办公室，总统办公室几十年来依然保持着原样，也许年纪大了就念旧，总统德米特里蔠德韦杰夫除了添置了更多数码产品和更新了电脑外，整个房间和他十二年前第一个任期没有太大区别。

弗拉基米尔无声的叹了一口气，接着他就听到那个瘫坐在椅子上的身影发出一声几乎绝望的痛苦呻吟，“你在哪里，瓦洛佳……”  
可怜的秘书已经不能用语言来形容自己的震惊和惊讶了，向来温和但是骨子里极度强硬的总统先生这么情绪外露的时候可是太不多见了，印象中总统先生总是微笑着处理所有问题，像戴着微笑面具，虽然亲切却总感到有意无意的疏离。

弗拉基米尔灰蓝色的眼睛里流露出绝少有人看到过的感情，他低低地开口，“季玛。”

以为自己幻听的德米特里不抱希望的转过身来，就看到那个号称数小时前离奇失踪的人活生生站在他的办公室门口，总统先生不由得摘下了眼镜再戴上，好像为了确认这不是幻觉。接着秘书看到总统先生用和年龄不相称的速度飞快的绕过桌子一把紧紧抱住了他身边站着的人。  
“瓦洛佳！”  
德米特里抱着爱人的身体仿佛不敢置信，他已经做了最坏的心理准备，现在瓦洛佳居然安然无恙的站在他面前，他忍不住哽咽的一遍一遍叫着他的名字，似乎就为了确认怀里的人的安好。

被紧紧抱着的弗拉基米尔先是感动地拍着德米特里的肩膀，然后紧紧不松开的拥抱让他感觉有些呼吸不畅，季玛一直低声呜咽着他的名字让知道秘书还在门口的弗拉基米尔感到不好意思，他推了推抱着他的人，小声开口，“季玛，季玛！还有人呢……”

“什么？哦……”掩饰着红肿的眼眶的总统阁下终于抬头看到了他的秘书张大着嘴在门口呆呆的样子。

“咳，没事了，你先出去吧。”德米特里不由得老脸一红。

等机械的听从命令的秘书关上门，德米特里就把怀里的人上上下下打量了一遍，  
＂瓦洛佳！＂德米特里再次抱住了爱人，＂真的是你！你怎么会来的！”

“我以为在半个月没见之后你第一句话该是问候我。”弗拉基米尔笑着脱去了大衣和帽子，办公室里暖气非常足。

自动接过大衣挂在衣架上的总统先生倒了一杯果汁递给沙发上的人，“瓦洛佳，我以为你要在索契等我回去过新年。你怎么现在到莫斯科来了？”

“季玛，我想你了。”弗拉基米尔实事求是的说，在索契疗养的时间越长他就越思念这个人，所以兴之所至，前总统甩开了保镖一个人回了莫斯科。

“瓦洛佳……”德米特里感动地凑过去亲吻爱人，要从来就冷酷不善表达感情的瓦洛佳说出这种话以前是不可想象的，可是自己他完全从政府部门退休之后，似乎性格也变得越来越，柔软，平和。也许和年纪有关，也许和索契的环境有关，但是这是总统先生乐意见到的。

想到索契，总统先生突然反应过来，“瓦洛佳，你怎么过来的？”

“啊，说到这个，我告诉你一个好笑的事情。”弗拉基米尔笑着拉开了两人的距离，“我在叶莲娜车里看到克宫的游览证，就想自己进来，结果居然被拦在门外了。”

“等一下！”被重逢的喜悦之情掩盖的之前的恐慌感又回来了，总统先生看着那个毫不在乎的人不由得生气起来。  
“瓦洛佳！你怎么可以抛下保镖一个人来呢！你知不知道这有多危险！！！刚才安全局的处长给我打电话我都不敢相信！你居然甩开了护卫！万一……上帝！瓦洛佳我们都不年轻了！你不能这么刺激我的心脏，我刚才差点下的心脏病发作！”

弗拉基米尔看着唠唠叨叨控诉他不听话的人，有些自责，但是更多的是对自己难得表现出主动的善意不被理解的委屈，他假装离开了依偎着的人，作势要站起来，“那好，我还是回索契去好了……”

“瓦洛佳！”德米特里一把拉住爱人的手，刚要说些什么，电话又响了，总统先生做了个“肯定是保卫处来汇报”的表情，接听了电话。果不其然，诺维奇用快哭出来的语气说他们搜寻无果，是啊，前克格勃成功甩开贴身保镖一个人从索契到莫斯科来了！德米特里只能告诉坐好赴死准备的安全处长，前总统已经到达克里姆林宫了，所有行动都收回。

挂了电话的德米特里看着几乎把整个身体都靠在沙发上的前总统，他的瓦洛佳，“我刚才都已经给伊戈尔打电话要调特警去索契搜寻了，差点封锁整个领空！你究竟怎么过来的，瓦洛佳？绝对！绝对不能再有下一次了！我会被你吓死的！”说着总统先生坐过去，把头埋在弗拉基米尔的脖颈里，他不想自己脆弱难堪的样子让人看到。

TBC


	9. final election 2

final election 2 朋友可见

安抚了安全部，内务部已经准备以死谢罪的特警们，给国防部长打了电话取消一切行动。联邦总统德米特里.梅德韦杰夫坐在办公椅上长出一口气，这一下午他的心情起起落落不下于指挥了一场战争。抬眼看了一眼紧闭的休息室的门，原本还有些疲惫的神情立刻变得温柔，德米特里的蓝眼睛露出了一丝自己都没有察觉的深深的爱恋的神情，半个月来日思夜想的人现在就在这里，在他旁边，这让总统先生笑得像个孩子般可爱。

冬日的莫斯科过早的进入了华灯初上的时间，天色已经渐渐暗了下来，可是对于克宫的工作人员来说，这不过是夜晚例行加班开始的序曲而已。办公厅的工作人员都在分门别类的汇总信息，进行日程核对，办公厅主任鲍伯林斯基在比对晚上刚送来的民调数据和电视辩论时间安排——当然，他是作为统一俄罗斯党的党魁秘书在做这项工作，执政团队可不能利用行政资源。数据比对后得出的结果让办公厅主任不由得微微有些皱紧了眉头，似乎普遍民众是支持现任总统连任的，毕竟这么多年国家的飞速发展和人民生活的稳定提高是执政团队最大的竞选资本，而且梅德韦杰夫总统个人的形象也是选民普遍认为能够代表俄罗斯国家形象。  
但是今年首次宣布参选的俄共新生代的领导人阿列克谢.祖波夫却一反俄共长久以来的左派路线而开始大打温情牌，他的电视宣传片都是讲述他家庭的生活并且意在唤起民众对家庭道德的共鸣。最最可气的是这个只当了一届杜马的家伙居然在宣传片里明里暗里的诋毁现任总统“没有家庭温暖”，谢尔盖不屑的嗤了一声，这种在国家复兴之后才成长起来的不知道困苦是什么的家伙居然还好意思挑起“人格辩论”。【注】  
办公厅主任给党部竞选总干事打了个电话，不管如何，他们要一起研究一下对策，是继续坚持一贯的不再大选前电视辩论的政策，还是根据情况做些改变。

统一俄罗斯党竞选总干事阿列克谢.沃尔洛夫走进总统办公厅，他的笔记本上也是各家主流媒体的新闻报道，在竞选总部综合了各地区的信息后，年轻的总干事也希望和办公厅主任交换意见，看是不是要改变一下他们一如既往的竞选策略。  
和阿列克谢探讨了几个可行的方案准备供总统选择，谢尔盖收拾了一下数据和文件就和年轻的总干事一起敲响了总统办公室的门。

德米特里从办公桌上的文件山里抬起头，今天下午他的工作效率比平时高了不少，也许是因为那人就在身边，总统先生干劲十足。看到办公厅主任和竞选干事一起进来，德米特里知道可能是和竞选连任有关的事情，虽然这种党务严格意义上来说不应该在行政部门讨论，可是谁让他是俄联邦总统，而政府部门的大多数高官都是统俄党的成员呢。德米特里示意他的竞选助手们坐到沙发上，他换了个非常休闲的姿势准备听助手的报告。

还不知道今天发生了什么事情，只是从党部赶来的阿列克谢有些惊讶总统今天的好心情，但是他还是用专业的工作态度分析了各种调查数据，他着重强调了现在唯一有可能的竞争对手——俄共的祖波夫的竞选策略，对于打出亲情和家庭牌，并且提出“人格辩论”这种阴险论调的对手，阿列克谢是根本看不起的。现在人民生活水平这么高，大家对于所谓欧洲式民主的接受程度也相对提高了，所以这时候挑动这样纯西式的弱点打击策略，会让整个竞选过程变成为了竞选而竞选的博眼球行为，而不是真正的提出有益于国家的政策让选民们选择。

“我建议，总统先生近期能够安排一些亲民活动，彰显我们对于家庭，道德的支持程度，用来反驳祖波夫的论调。”阿列克谢最后提出了自己的看法。

“谢尔盖的意见呢？”德米特里不置可否的听着，似乎有些漫不经心的问。

“我同意阿列克谢的意见，我们可以不用正面反驳，只是用行动让民众知道我们的态度。”

“民调也显示，如果总统先生在现在政策宣传的基础上更多的进行一些柔和路线运动，选民的投票积极性会更高，人民有兴趣知道阁下的另一面。”

德米特里轻笑了一声，似乎为了这个名字感到可笑，“另一面？”

“现在我们能够保证杜马席位的绝对多数，但是离宪法多数还有一些差距，当然，您的支持率现在是第二候选人的一倍还多。”谢尔盖连忙补充，他们不是担心无法获胜，他们担心的是获胜的赢面还不够大。

阿列克谢似乎也是这么想，作为新一代在所谓“黄金时代”成长起来的年轻人，他更热衷于新媒体的宣传攻势，这样能够吸引更多的年轻选民，现在的年轻人对政治其实并不关心，因为生活上的保障让他们的大部分精力都投身在网络，社交和各种毫无意义的活动上，而祖波夫提出的回归家庭，重视亲情之类的口号却很能够得到年轻人的共鸣，他们内心孤独，渴望温暖，而且也的确需要一个宣泄渠道来发泄他们过剩的精力。阿列克谢知道祖波夫召集了一批年轻人宣传爱情，亲情在人一生的意义这样形而上学的玩意儿，他的支持者还给他拍了一段电影，现在网络的点击率还不低，女性们似乎很容易为这种东西感动。

“我的建议是，总统阁下这两天如果能安排考察一个民居或者出席一个集会，倾听民众诉求，我们就能够得到足够的媒体曝光，我也能联系各大媒体发出满意的报道。”年轻的竞选干事信心十足的说道，他对自己的竞选策略很有信心。

德米特里刚要说话，那扇连接总统休息室的不引人注意的门悄然打开了。弗拉基米尔披着一件明显是总统的外套走了出来，他甚至没看到办公室里还有另外的人，  
“季玛，我饿了。”

德米特里在弗拉基米尔走出来的一刹那就站了起来，在两位助手惊讶的目光中走过去挽着那位从总统私人休息室出来的人，  
“我马上就好，你再等我一下。”

阿列克谢几乎惊讶的瞪大了眼睛和嘴巴，他从来没有想过总统先生会这么在意一个人——他可没有错过总统先生蓝眼睛里透出的满满的关切和紧张，而那位精神矍铄的老人他看着非常眼熟却一时想不起来是谁。

谢尔盖隐晦的捅了捅身边的阿列克谢让他注意形象，年轻的干事不由得用假咳来掩饰自己的失态。弗拉基米尔看着那个年轻人的神色不断变换不由得感到好笑，他接过总统先生刚倒好递给他的牛奶喝了一口，也没有在意总统先生自然而然的坐在他身边的举动。他看着明显比较正常的办公厅主任问，  
“你们在说什么，谢廖沙。”

“是关于这次竞选议题的事情，阁下。”谢尔盖简要的汇报了一下刚才的报告和他们提出的建议，办公厅主任恭敬中带着一丝明显的紧张的语气让阿列克谢不由得更加惊讶了。聪明的干事结合自己的政治经验和处事经历不用多长时间就得出了一个连他自己都不敢相信的结论，他隐晦的看着身边似乎很平静的办公厅主任，得到对方一个肯定的答复后阿列克谢发现自己居然激动的剧烈心跳起来。上帝！他见到了谁！

弗拉基米尔喝着牛奶听着汇报，办公厅主任的小动作没有逃过他犀利如旧的灰眼睛，他看了一眼身边表面不在乎但是内心明显有些意动的德米特里，轻轻的把手抚上他的手，  
“我的意见是，做一次跟踪直播。”

什么？

谢尔盖惊讶地看着一派闲适地坐在沙发上的前总统，什么叫做……跟踪直播？他身边脑子转的比较快的阿列克谢一边惊讶于这么时髦的词汇从一个年长他数倍的人口中吐出一边本能反应一样的回答，  
“您的意思是，总统先生出现在莫斯科街头，而我们让媒体跟踪采访，做真人秀？”顿了一顿他加上了一个猜测中但是应该万分无误的称呼，“普京先生？”

弗拉基米尔眯了眯眼睛，似乎对这个头脑非常聪明的年轻人很满意，他点了点头，看着身边同样惊讶的季玛，  
“我想我有这个时间陪同我们的总统阁下做宣传。”

“瓦洛佳！”  
德米特里惊喜的握紧了身边人的手，他热切的眼神告诉瓦洛佳如果不是现场还有两个外人他就要狠狠的抱住他，弗拉基米尔耳根有些红，他清了清嗓子，看着装作什么也没有发生的两个助手，歪了歪头甚至是有些俏皮的说，  
“我想，民众应该还会给我这个老家伙一点面子。”

前总统想到今天在红场上听到的那些普通市民的评论，又想到自己和季玛在竞选时候基本都没有参加过电视辩论，似乎人们对于晦涩难懂的国家振兴政策没有太多的兴趣，反而更关心候选人们的公众形象。既然是这样，那么满足选民的要求就是政治家们应该做的，为什么要让竞争对手抢走这么好的议题大做文章呢？  
尤其是什么人格辩论，弗拉基米尔内心不屑地哼了一声，这种过时的美国式的竞选把戏居然敢在他面前耍弄，他要祖波夫尝尝自己亲自酿下的恶果。

阿列克谢强自忍耐住内心的激动，他飞快的在笔记本上进行各项比对，然后他激动的脸都红彤彤的大声宣布，  
“如果总统先生和您同时出现进行宣传，我们的支持率会从现在的63%直接飙升到80%以上！先生！”  
谢尔盖凑过去看了看屏幕，对数据的运算结果页感到非常振奋和激动，他热切的看着面前的两位阁下，眼神中透出一股狂热的色彩。

德米特里看着身边的人，蓝眼睛里纯然是浓的化不开的感动，瓦洛佳已经好几年不管事了，甚至当自己有事关国家发展的内政外交政策想询问他的意见的时候，瓦洛佳都用“你是总统，你会有自己的想法。”这样的理由而回绝了，现在居然主动提出要辅助他竞选，总统先生不能不说内心是无比的激动的。

“那么，就这么说定了。尽快安排吧。”弗拉基米尔看着季玛那越来越炙热的眼神有些不好意思的别过了头，他很快结束了这个话题并且转移了视线，  
“季玛，我真的饿了！”

“我叫他们马上送过来。”德米特里立刻抓起了电话给餐厅打了过去。

谢尔盖和阿列克谢掩饰不住兴奋的离开了总统办公室，年轻的干事长不敢相信他刚才居然见到了现代俄罗斯最受人敬仰的领导人。他进了办公厅主任的办公室立刻开始联系竞选班底，他要在最短的时间做出可行性的计划然后让全国每一个人都开始关注。

——————

没过几天，各大主流媒体都收到了关于总统先生竞选的亲民宣传的采访通知，难得进行竞选造势的梅德韦杰夫总统居然破天荒的有活动造势，让所有的记者，观察员，评论员们都兴奋了起来。当然，他们接到的通知是“跟随采访”，意味着他们会接触到总统有别于严肃执政的一面。采访申请如雪片一样飞进了统俄党总部，阿列克谢调配了国立电视台的直播频道随时待命，又安排了许多党部志愿者在外围跟进，随时拍照和录像上传到网络，这样才能更吸引年轻人的注意。

在和安全部门又一次磋商了保全条例后，竞选总干事长拿着厚厚的文件最后敲定了细节后长长的舒了一口气，他非常确信，这次的活动不光会在国内引起舆论的轰动和民众的关注，甚至全世界都会报道——几乎退隐的前总统如此高调的辅选，会让人们又一次想起先进他们的美好生活，国家在国际事务上举足轻重的尊严究竟是如何得来的。

————————

在克里姆林宫索菲亚钟楼下排着长队的记者们三三两两交换着信息，旁边负责安保的特勤认真却是态度良好的维持着秩序。阿列克谢在和熟悉的记者们有一搭没一搭聊天，作为经常跑政府路线新闻的老资格记者们，他们懂得规矩，不用再多做强调。只不过坏心眼儿的总干事长买了个关子，他想看看记者们看到那个原定计划中并没有的突然出现的惊喜意外的反应。而红场上的游人们似乎也好奇的围观着这一群在温暖的冬日下午的阳光下如此兴奋的媒体团，有些有经验的民众似乎觉得等一会儿会有什么大新闻，所以也故意流连在附近，想看看自己有没有那个运气，见上一面大人物。

差不多接近三点的时候，天色将黑不黑，夕阳橘黄色的光芒给整座塔楼染上了一层梦幻般的颜色，阿列克谢从耳机里听到了什么，他回头做记者们做了个手势，于是长枪短炮们纷纷整装待命，记者们都兴奋的伸长了脖子。

索菲亚塔楼下的大门里慢慢走出来两个身影，穿着厚厚的羽绒服和皮大衣的两个人影步伐惊人的一致，悠闲又从容不迫，似乎只是普通的游客，参观完毕克里姆林宫宏大的建筑，兴致盎然的散步。心头掠过一丝“怎么是两个人”的疑惑的各路记者在看清走出大门的两位的身影后都有了一瞬间的停顿，连本能举起相机一阵猛拍的图片记者都在按完快门后疑惑的放下了相机仔细观察，接着几个老资格经验丰富的记者突然像吃了兴奋剂一样疯狂起来，一个来自1TV的有些年纪的摄影记者尖叫了一声让所有人都震惊的回头看着他，  
“普京先生！是普京先生！！！”

一股看不见的波动在将近五十个人的记者队伍中迅速传开，诡异的停顿后，闪光灯，快门声纷纷像你追我赶不要命一样骚动起来。几乎所有人都被这个巨大的惊喜和意外震惊了，反应过来的几路记者纷纷一边扛着摄像机拍摄一边用蓝牙打电话回总部报告这个惊天大新闻。

德米特里和弗拉基米尔在宽大的外套掩饰下十指紧扣，他们慢慢地走出克宫大门，特勤们尽职的做着安保工作，身后跟随的党部竞选人员也装作什么事也没有的走过了媒体区。弗拉基米尔看着几乎因为他的出现而沸腾的媒体们不由得起了开玩笑的心思，他伸出右手对着镜头挥了一下，还露出了一个非常俏皮又温和的微笑。媒体区的恶狼们那无声的嚎叫几乎都穿透了音波。德米特里看着这个笑容恨不得立刻狠狠的吻上去，他用最大的自制力控制住自己，凑过去在前总统的耳边低声说，  
“不要这么对别人笑，瓦洛佳！”

弗拉基米尔笑得更开心了，他嘴角的笑容惹来了更加疯狂的拍摄，他同样回身凑在总统阁下的耳朵边小声说，  
“季玛，你在介意什么。”

两个人都没有发现，他们如此亲密的交头接耳的场面看上去是多么和契，多么自然，似乎有一股无形的浓烈的情感包围在他们身边，在夕阳映衬下美好的让人心跳加速。  
总统办公厅主任兼党魁秘书谢尔盖.鲍伯林斯基转过头去干咳一声，他在两位阁下的眼神中分明看到了浓烈的爱意，相信媒体们也捕捉到了。他看着明显兴奋激动得无法自已的总干事长，小心的拍了拍他的肩膀提醒，  
“跟记者们说一下下一个日程吧，我看到车已经过来了。”

黑色轿车停在身前，总统卫队贴身保镖打开了车门，德米特里把弗拉基米尔先让进了车，然后他冲着媒体区挥手致意之后也上了车。专车绝程而去然媒体区又爆发一阵骚动，各种不甘心不情愿的心情似乎都明白写在这些记者的脸上，阿列克谢不得不提高嗓门告诉记者们，总统先生将会在莫斯科城内一家著名的餐厅就餐，大家可以现在就去那里等候。

在车内借着车膜掩饰狠狠的吻了一回爱人的德米特里打开了车载的电视，果然几分钟前他们走出克宫的画面已经开始在各大频道上出现，似乎全国的电视台都中断了例行的节目播出开始报道这突发事件，画面在一阵扭曲的晃动——可能是摄影记者太激动——之后，牢牢锁定在现在坐在车里的两位阁下的身上，屏幕下方打出的大字幕上写着“普京总统和梅德韦杰夫总统”，德米特里看着镜头里的瓦洛佳，又看看身边的人，在他的脸颊上又印上一个吻，  
“你看你的出现造成了多大的轰动，瓦洛佳。”

“我感觉就像是待宰的羔羊进入了狼群。”看着屏幕里德米特里毫不掩饰的充满爱意的目光对视着自己，弗拉基米尔不由得靠在了身旁人的肩膀上，他从很早以前就知道，身边这个人是他可靠的依赖，不论他对外多强硬，季玛永远会用他的温和让他感到轻松和自在。

“我觉得，电视台可能会翻出以前你退休前的老录像循环播放。”德米特里看着连主持人都开始掩饰不住激动，用激情的声音开始播报这条爆炸性新闻，不由得开起了玩笑。

“如果真是这样，不正好随了你的意思么？我的总统阁下？”前总统没有动，他只是一针见血的指出了这严格意义上来说不公平的竞选宣传所会达成的效果。

德米特里吻着对方眉头眼角的纹路，瓦洛佳身上独有的好闻的味道让他心神宁静又安心，  
“我真想放弃连任，和你一起退休算了。”

弗拉基米尔笑了一声，他拍了拍闹别扭的爱人，“我早就说过，这是一刻不能停歇的奴隶工作，在国家交给你的责任没有完成之前，你还是再辛苦六年吧！”  
稍稍停顿了一会儿，弗拉基米尔认真的说，  
“只有你在我身后守护着这个国家，我才能够放心。”

“瓦洛佳……”德米特里吻着爱人只有在他面前才有带有一丝温度的灰眼睛，  
“我爱这个国家如同爱你。”

TBC

注：人格辩论，personality debate，是美国竞选经常会被挑起的议题，意在攻击竞争对手的出身，履历和从政经历无法兼顾他的家庭和道德情感。在美国人的观念里一个家庭和道德情感都无法处理好的人是不能够真正为人民服务的。但是这种手段通常会变成下三滥的恶意攻击，什么十八岁没参军就不爱国啦，服兵役享受特殊待遇啦，和老婆关系紧张啦，子女上学接受好处或者子女在学校有特权啦什么乱七八糟的事情都可以用来攻击。甚至有候选人攻击对手年轻时候干的蠢事，什么大学毕业酒会喝醉了吐得一塌糊涂，或者跟老婆上床次数不够也能够成为这个人道德有问题的证据。通常总统大选不会这么血腥，但是各州参议员选举绝对是上阵肉搏除死方休的。

在这里我就让俄共的炮灰利用人格辩论来攻击姐夫没有另一半站台是缺失家庭观的表现，但是这个年轻炮灰不知道陛下和姐夫的关系——这在执政团队中不是秘密，有点年纪的普通民众也知道，但是这种反对派炮灰就当他很刚愎自用好啦！


	10. final election 3

final election 3 朋友可见

其实，严格意义上来说，现在仍然是工作时间。莫斯科地处地球北段，冬日时节阳光总是过早收起她的翅膀，在南方的国家可能是下午茶时分的时候，莫斯科已经开始满天云霞映衬在红场上空。只是原本应该在努力工作，或者至少也在商场大采购以迎接即将到来的圣诞节的人们，似乎在这个平凡而又特殊的时刻都停下了脚步。商场大屏幕前站满了人，公司里各个电脑显示屏前都挤满了围观的人，年轻人不停的在手机，平板电脑，笔记本上鼓捣什么，随处可听见此起彼伏的吸气声，惊呼声，和连绵不绝的“上帝啊”的呼喊。

造成这种罕见局面的，就是现在被数十家国内外主流新闻媒体像狗仔队一样包围在马克西姆餐厅的两位俄罗斯现任总统和前总统。靠窗的座位似乎是故意安排的，餐厅外被拦在一定距离外的媒体们疯狂的拍照摄影，一个个都兴奋的满脸通红，有几个身强力壮的摄影记者在冬日的露天居然还额头冒汗。

餐厅里没有别人，少数统俄党的竞选人员们都三三两两坐在离开那个靠窗位置比较远的地方，而侍应生从一开始的激动到现在已经能够努力平静的替两位阁下点餐了。  
弗拉基米尔眯着眼睛看菜单，长久没有一句话，他不自觉地微微翘起了嘴。德米特里拿着菜单没有看却一直看着坐在对面的瓦洛佳，对方几十年如一日的对食物的挑剔让他几乎笑出了声，可怜的侍应生已经有些忐忑不安了。

“面包松软一些，菜汤要特别的热，不要放很多番茄，不能有洋葱，红肠要去皮。至于主菜……”德米特里一边笑着吩咐侍者一边看着对面人的表情，他对于那人的吃饭喜好实在是太熟悉了。

“要一个鱼子沙拉，不要放紫甘蓝。”弗拉基米尔终于放弃似的合上了菜单，似乎上面没有一样能够让他满意的。他挑起了一边眉毛看着德米特里，似乎在说“我就是挑食了，又怎么样。”

德米特里用菜单遮住了窗外的长枪短炮才终于忍不住笑了出来，“主菜就要鱼吧，牛肉不好消化，瓦洛佳你说呢？”

“恩。”前总统撇了撇嘴角不置可否。

“每次和你吃饭就像是经历一场战争，你再这么挑三拣四，我们什么时候才能吃上啊。”德米特里伸手在餐桌上握住了弗拉基米尔的手，不意外的引来一阵闪光灯。瓦洛佳这个挑食的毛病这几年是越来越严重了，除了索契的官邸厨师外他几乎对其他所有的东西都是这么一副嫌弃的样子，而且吃饭的规矩也越来越多，让德米特里感到啼笑皆非的同时又不由自主的按照他的习惯来安排一切——一个普通罗宋汤都能有各种额外要求，瓦洛佳吃饭的精细程度简直不像一个俄罗斯人。

“这是我的习惯，我不想改变。”弗拉基米尔没有抽回手，他的指腹在餐桌上鲜花摆设的遮挡下小幅度的摩挲着德米特里的手心，季玛的手没有自己的大，但是却比自己常年有些冰凉的手温暖的多。他握了一下也渐渐变得骨节分明的那只手，一直无意识的摩挲着，接着有些意外的听到了对面的低吼声，  
“瓦洛佳！”  
弗拉基米尔抬眼一看，入目的就是对方蓝眼睛里深深隐藏却又愈加明显的让他熟悉万分的炙热，前总统先生老脸一红，一把把手抽了回来，低骂一声，  
“季玛你这个老不修！”

“是谁挑逗的我？”德米特里认真的看进那双有些躲闪的灰眼睛，他似乎完全忘记了仅仅几码之外的窗户外就有无数人在兴奋地观察他们哪怕一丝一毫的举动。现在他的眼睛里，他的脑海里只有眼前这个和他分坐在桌子两头的人，他可以从瓦洛佳脸上的每一道纹路里看出他现在的情绪，这在以前几乎不可想象。可是半个世纪的默契和熟悉让他现在成为瓦洛佳唯一会在面前显露真实情感的人，唯一可以让瓦洛佳没有防备，完全放心的人。  
总统先生刚想要进一步有些什么表示，侍应生就端着盘子来上菜了。在被总统先生几乎是瞪了一眼快速逃离之后，可怜的侍应生还感到心突突的跳，他似乎不小心撞破了什么。

德米特里自然地把面包撕成小块撒上盐，然后才放到对面人的盘子里，完全根据要求做的菜汤热气腾腾的熏蒸让瓦洛佳的脸庞看上去带上了一丝健康的粉红。他看着爱人用面包沾着汤细嚼慢咽，突然发觉其实自己已经满足的不想吃东西了。德米特里咽了口口水，悄悄在心里更正，不对，他不是不想吃东西，他想先吃了眼前的美餐。

门外的记者们已经兴奋到处于亢奋状态了，他们不停地在拼命按快门和抢机位的同时时不时发出吸气声和惊呼声。坐在靠窗位的这两位明面上是在“宣传造势”，可是那种浓烈的化不开的默契感和看向对方的眼神中的涵义让每个旁观者都感到一阵脸红心跳的激动，他们似乎真的是在围观什么了不得的大事情。

弗拉基米尔吃得很仔细，他用叉子翻着沙拉，似乎有些犹豫，而对面的德米特里却似乎胃口很好，他喝着味道浓郁的菜汤就着沙拉，似乎真像是饿了。前总统举起玻璃杯开始打量餐厅，统俄党的竞选干事们纷纷装作没有看向这里开始自己小声说话，吧台那里的侍应生似乎也在拿着手机不停的摆弄。对竞选造势和宣传活动的招式烂熟于心的弗拉基米尔稍稍侧了一下头，摆出一个非常悠闲又有些可爱的样子，眼角的余光似乎又经历了一阵镁光灯的闪烁，他勾了勾手指，阿列克谢.沃尔洛夫就立刻凑到了面前，  
“去把电视打开。”

德米特里疑惑的抬起头，这时候怎么突然想要看电视？这不是瓦洛佳的风格啊……正想着，突然就看到对面那个人的灰眼睛里就闪现着一丝笑意。弗拉基米尔微微努了努嘴，示意总统先生有一粒面包屑挂在了嘴角边，可是德米特里似乎已经被那个在他看来充满了别样暗示的动作给惊呆了，他一点反应也没有。弗拉基米尔长叹一声，伸手去够总统的口布，可是右手伸到一半的时候他突然坏心眼儿的改了主意，他招了招手示意季玛凑得近一点。

然后俄联邦前总统弗拉基米尔.普京先生的手指就在整个餐厅偷窥的工作人员瞪大的眼睛和窗外几乎已经无法控制骚动的媒体的注视下伸到了俄联邦现任总统德米特里.梅德韦杰夫先生的嘴角。  
弗拉基米尔几乎可以从德米特里瞪大的蓝眼睛里看到自己的倒影，他用手指抹去了那点余屑，然后做了个几乎让所有人崩溃的动作——前总统先生非常自然的往后靠着椅背，挑着一边眉毛非常得意地舔了一下手指。

隔音良好的窗户外震耳欲聋的尖叫声终于无孔不入的穿透进来，餐厅里也诡异地响起似乎是终于克制不住的抽气声和低呼声，而刚打开的电视——无论哪个频道都一样，已经把刚才这一幕如实地传送到每一家的屏幕上，可以想见，留守在商场，围观在路边，或者是捧着电脑手机看的人们，会发出怎样的感想。

德米特里在一瞬间的震惊后看到瓦洛佳已经很久不见的那种胜券在握却逗弄玩物的狐狸似的狡猾微笑后就马上清醒了，耳边听着止不住的窃窃私语，余光看着电视上的直播，总统先生几乎及时的配合着举起了水杯第一次冲着窗外的镜头们致意，然后在镁光灯湮灭了一切的瞬间他用完美的微笑掩盖着控诉那个明目张胆几乎在全国面前挑逗他的人，  
“瓦洛佳，这不公平。”

“只是告诉你，如果我参与的宣传会是什么结果。”弗拉基米尔靠着椅背没有动，他用玻璃杯挡住了唇部，一丝不退让的回敬。

德米特里闻言一挑眉毛，爱人兴致这么高昂，他怎么能不配合，于是看上去像是在正常聊天的两人说的却是羞死人的打情骂俏，  
“我想，苏沃洛夫伯爵最好要留到晚上。”  
说着总统先生暗示性极强的插了一块水果，在放进嘴里的一刹那低声的补充了一句，  
“夜晚的君王。”【注】

弗拉基米尔几乎是立刻用手掩盖住了额头还用口布遮住了表情，但是他耸动的双肩告诉人们，总统先生可能说了什么笑话，惹得前总统先生几乎不顾一切的笑了出来。好半晌弗拉基米尔才从口布中抬起了头，看着那个乱用历史典故现在还无辜的像什么都没有发生在吃东西的家伙，前总统先生面容依然严肃但是眼睛里却透露出掩饰不住的笑意。

阿列克谢.沃尔洛夫和谢尔盖.鲍伯林斯基坐在角落的桌子那，这是窗外的媒体拍不到的死角。他们面前放着4,5台笔记本，身边的助手的腿上一人一台还放着平板电脑。每个屏幕上都是不同电视台直播的现在发生在距离他们十几码远的地方的实况。各大主流民意测验网站上他们事先放上去的调查已经有超过十万人次的投票了，阿列克谢兴奋的用模拟程序计算着明天纸媒出版后民调的差别，然后在看到结果上那个8字打头的百分数后他一把抓过了总统办公厅主任，用的力气之大简直让身躯庞大的谢尔盖都感到了疼痛。  
已经语无伦次的竞选干事长招呼所有同事助手们都来看，结果大家都激动地脸色发红，但是又本能的克制着不敢发出声音，几个年轻女孩都已经紧紧咬着手来控制自己了。

谢尔盖努力平复了一下激动的心情，他的声音还是颤抖，但是语气却很坚定，“无论如何，不计一切代价，阿列克谢，我们要说动普京先生出席电视辩论会，哪怕就是请阁下在下面坐着也好，我有预感，我们可能会创造民主选举上的得票历史。”

阿列克谢用力的点头，仿佛全部的力量都支撑着他做这个动作，他看着不远处那两个一边说说笑笑一边用餐的人，再看看自己屏幕上得出的初步估算数据，身为一个竞选助理，有什么比这么完美的结果更让人心醉呢！年轻的干事长不由得抓起了酒杯猛地灌了一口，一股参与到历史进程的自豪和荣誉感让他双眼发亮，斗志昂扬。他要立刻给竞选委员会打电话，他们一定要去参加辩论会，这将会在投票前就彻底摧毁掉竞争对手最后的希望。

————————————

这场引起全国轰动的直播并没有随着两位阁下将近两个小时的活动结束而退烧，电视台在每一档新闻里都重复播放录像，还有每一档政论节目都在请各种评论员和专家做分析。甚至连情景剧都开始及时插播类似的内容，当然，还有意料之中的，普京先生总统任期内的各种视频剪辑的循环播放。而网络媒体则更加的开放，各大社交网站几乎被两位阁下的消息吞噬，竞选干事长安排的那些随时发图片视频的志愿者们被无数的人从全世界各地FOLLOW，各种手机视频，图片，还有转帖电视视频的消息几乎让整个网络世界都疯狂了。这股热潮似乎从莫斯科到澳大利亚也只用了短短几个小时，而美国和欧洲甚至已经开始了政论节目长篇大论分析俄罗斯选情和未来走向了。  
而整个俄罗斯从最东端到最西端，全国上下似乎都处于一种比过圣诞节还要兴奋的热潮中，可能最不高兴的人就是同样参加总统大选的候选人和他的团队了，但是莫斯科消息灵通的小  
报似乎得到了什么消息，连俄共候选人祖波夫的夫人叶莲娜.祖波娃都兴奋的追着电视看。

——————

电视辩论会当天，德米特里精神奕奕的下楼在官邸餐厅用餐，竞选团队气氛轻松的在汇报辩题和论据，争取在最后的时间理顺思路并询问总统阁下的修改意见。最然今天的直播是非常重要的竞选程序，但是似乎他们并没有那么紧张，是啊，有什么好紧张的？自从那一次跟踪直播后第二天总统阁下的民调就强势上升了几乎二十个百分点，达到80.3%，这对于任何国家的领导人来说都是一个羡慕到极致的支持率。当然竞争对手们的声音在此时听上去就有点哀兵必争的意味了，整个竞选团队的策略是争取在直播辩论就彻底击垮对手——手握整个行政资源的执政团队在数据和经验上都给予了全力支持。

弗拉基米尔进入餐厅的时候就看到几个竞选助理兴奋的修改这最终的辩题的论据，而辩论主角却悠闲地坐着喝咖啡看报纸。前总统的到来让所有团队工作人员都站了起来，他们恭敬地问候普京先生，前总统阁下参与竞选造势的成果简直比用原子弹让日本投降还要高效。

“你看，瓦洛佳。”德米特里把人让到他身边的座位上，迫不及待的翻开报纸递过去，“一个星期了，我们还在头版。”

弗拉基米尔倒了一杯牛奶，看着报纸上抓得恰到好处的瞬间——他和季玛双双举杯冲着镜头致意，下面的小图却配着他和季玛说笑的一张，翻了过去，三版居然还是，似乎是从头版延伸下来的评述，那张他和季玛偷偷握着手的照片被放在最上面，他们两个人的神色都非常放松，像在聊天一样，但是仔细看却不难发现，他们两人的眼神都十分热切的看着对方。

弗拉基米尔合上了报纸，他似乎对现在媒体的尺度有些不太适应，但是一想到这种疯狂有很大一部分是他当时故意制造出来的，他又感到效果非常良好。

德米特里看着神色有些晦涩的爱人，做了个让团队先出去的手势，他站起来走到弗拉基米尔身后，轻轻地给他揉着肩膀，像这几十年来一如既往的一样，他凑到爱人的耳边轻声问，  
“有什么地方不满意吗？”

“现在的孩子们太开放了。”弗拉基米尔半眯着眼睛享受着联邦总统的服务，一边回答。

“时代变化的太快，我们都老了。现在的年轻人什么尺度都能接受。不过，这某方面而言也未尝不是一件好事。”德米特里继续他的工作没有停，一边试图开解骨子里还是挺保守的爱人，毕竟现在没有一个国家进行言论自由的限制，况且……说实话总统先生觉得这是无伤大雅的，甚至是他乐见其成的，因为这样等于宣告了全世界——瓦洛佳是他的。

“直播什么时候开始？”没有再纠结在这个话题上，弗拉基米尔问了另外一件事。

“下午一点，所以我们应该差不多准备出发了。”德米特里吻了一下爱人的额头，然后仿佛控制不住一样接着吻了他半阖的灰眼睛和嘴唇。

发出一声满足的呢喃声，弗拉基米尔的理智逐渐回笼，他移开了头，声音有些低哑地开口，  
“你真的确定要我陪你去？”

“当然，我想你看着我。”德米特里认真的看着眼前的人，这可以说是他们两个人都为数不多的经历，以往的竞选他们从来不参加电视辩论。而这次他希望瓦洛佳在台下看着他，他要告诉这个一手缔造了俄罗斯奇迹的人，他真的是在努力完成他交给的嘱托：守护好俄罗斯。

“我担心会模糊了焦点。”虽然也很想陪着季玛看他用律师的严谨论据驳斥竞争对手，但是弗拉基米尔担心自己的出现会让选民的注意力从政策讨论转移到他个人身上，这几天全国上下的疯狂已经让原本悠闲退休过着轻松自在生活的前总统有些欣慰同时有些后怕地发现自己在国民心中的影响力居然还是这么的举足轻重。他不想给季玛造成反效果。

“不可能，我们都商量过了，你该不会是后悔了吧，瓦洛佳？”德米特里握着他的肩膀有些急切地问，这个时候如果瓦洛佳突然不想去了那他可能就要叫危机处理小组了。

“我认准的事情，绝对不会后悔。”弗拉基米尔看着那双让他沉迷了半个世纪的蓝眼睛，他轻柔地总统阁下的嘴上印上一个吻。“让我看看你是怎么打败敌人的，我夜晚的君王。”

“瓦洛佳！你这个小心眼记仇的人！”德米特里原本还在感动，可是爱人最后一句话却让他一下子清醒过来，他啼笑皆非地看着似乎越来越有些洒脱任性的爱人，最终用总统的责任和极强的自制力才抑制住了立刻冲上去紧紧搂住爱人的冲动。

TBC

注：夜晚的君王是彼得大帝的女儿伊丽莎白.叶丽扎维塔女皇的长期情人苏沃洛夫伯爵的称号，当时宫廷里人人都这么称呼他。据信女皇和他秘密在克里姆林宫小教堂举行了结婚仪式。伯爵也是叶卡捷琳娜二世发动政变废黜彼得三世的有力支持者。后来这个称号被授予了伟大的格里戈利.波将金公爵，据说他也和女皇陛下秘密举行了婚礼。XD


	11. final election 4

将近五百名观众坐在莫斯科国立电视台的会议厅内，一个小时后这里将举行这次大选的总统候选人的直播电视辩论，根据公平原则，两位候选人的支持者们拥有几乎相同的入场人数，其余是中立选民或者未表明立场者。网络申请旁听的人数和现场排队的其实远不止这些人，但是会场已经容不下更多的人了，电视台在办公楼旁的停车场上架起了大屏幕，让无法入场旁听的支持者们可以观看直播——虽然这场直播已经通过公共信号覆盖了联邦全境，甚至国外媒体都有十几家购买了直播信号。

联邦安全局负责选举安全的保安小组在会场仔细的检查一切可疑的动静，严肃的表情说明他们对待工作如此的认真，支持者们除了标语口号被详细检查后可以带进场之外，其余的电子产品包括饮水都被禁止入内。不过这并不影响统一俄罗斯党的积极分子们，他们身着统一的T恤，带着大幅的标语和口号心情激动又振奋的等待着，与之形成鲜明对比的是过道另一边的俄罗斯共产党的支持者们，虽然也是统一服装，大号的标语，但是神情却不是那么高涨，偶尔还能看到有些人眼中的激愤和不甘。

离直播还有半个小时的时候，摄影师开始调整机位，前排坐席开始陆续迎来了两党的领导者和候选人亲朋。俄共候选人阿列克谢.祖波夫的妻子和儿女在俄共高层的陪同下进场，赢得了身后支持者的一阵欢呼。统俄党的支持者们很有风度的没有起哄，只是礼貌性地和中间选民一样的鼓掌。特勤人员开始在会场四周散开，他们训练有素地占据了各个重要的位置，然后就像消失了一样，基本不引人注意。

负责主持辩论的是莫斯科电视台政论节目的著名主持人和国家杜马主席，他们背对着观众坐在了主持台后，一边不时小声地相互交流。现场导演在抓紧一切时间进行调度，灯光，机位，布景，然后整个现场开始进入了奇异的，安静的等待之中。

一点整，全场灯光大暗，然后大亮。主持人按捺着激动的心情用严肃平静的语调宣布了辩论会直播开始，然后先是播放了两位候选人的简单介绍的短片，然后主持人率先请出了俄共候选人祖波夫。这个有些谢顶的中年人在本党支持者的欢呼中来到了台上一方站定，先是如同一切竞选程序一样感谢了自己的家人和朋友还有支持者。然后主持人又高声宣布请出现任总统梅德韦杰夫，统俄党的支持者们配合地高声呐喊起来，可是奇怪的是总统阁下并没有从后台走上来，慢慢的支持者们的声浪也小了下去，直播大忌的冷场场面将要出现在这场全国瞩目的辩论中，主持人听着耳机里导演气急败坏的吼叫心里也心急如焚，但是经验丰富的他立刻用了一个广为人知的笑话掩盖了尴尬——总统有“迟到”的美名。

祖波夫在台上原本想要就总统这种不负责任的行为评论两句——这是直播，信号不能中断，他要是说了说不定能引起一些选民的共鸣，他刚要开口，就看到他的夫人摇了摇头。想了再三祖波夫还是很有风度的站在台上没有发表意见。

电视信号已经开始轮流重播候选人简介了，现场的观众也开始切切私语起来，唯一稳如磐石的就是四散的被遗忘的特勤们，他们始终坚守着岗位。终于在主持人和导播都要昏过去的十五分钟后，总统办公厅主任谢尔盖.鲍伯林斯基终于走了进来，他朝主持人比了个手势，然后灯光再次暗了又亮，电视信号也恢复了正常。主持人用稍有些如释重负的却依然掩饰不住激动的口气宣布了俄联邦现任总统终于到来。

德米特里.梅德韦杰夫总统走后台款步而来，他风度优雅的冲着支持者们和镜头致意。今天他穿了最适合他的深蓝色西服，配着白衬衫和宝蓝色的丝绸领带，看上去容光焕发，精神奕奕。非常有风度的和辩论对手握手致意，引起了所有支持者的掌声和镜头绝大的特写，很少有人注意到就在大家都集中在台上的时候，统俄党竞选总干事阿列克谢.沃尔洛夫小心翼翼地搀扶着一个人坐到了笼罩在阴影中的前排席次。

————————————十五分钟前

坐定之后等待开场的年轻总干事终于舒了口气，他们原本按照时间表提前十五分钟到达了电视台，在休息室里化妆师给总统做最后补妆的时候，形象顾问和新闻官为了总统的着装起了争执。原本定下的黑色西服被形象顾问临时否决了，因为他提前知道了祖波夫也穿黑西装，可是新闻官却认为不必要在这种地方做修改，这位让人误会总统先生对对手有忌惮。  
争执不下的时候连做着最后补妆的总统先生也没办法开口，这时一直没有说话的前总统从沙发站了起来，从临时衣架的一排西装里挑出了一套蓝色西服扔在了沙发上，  
“就是它了。”

不容拒绝的声音让新闻官和形象顾问都闭上了嘴，德米特里做完最后的修饰拿起那套西装，上下打量了一番他什么也没说就进了更衣室。  
弗拉基米尔看着终于让他耳根清净的两个争执不下的助理，在他灰眼睛注视的压力下终于想起来他们刚才的行为是多么不可取——可以有分歧，但是必须顾及身份场合。

“先生们，给我看看领带。”前总统语调严肃的命令。

然后形象顾问忙不迭地打开了偌大的领带格。弗拉基米尔一眼看到了那条丝绸领带，他的表情甚至难得地表现出了外露的惊讶之情。他伸手拿出这条有了些年岁的宝蓝色领带，眼神复杂地打量了一阵——这是他送给德米特里的礼物。作为他送出的为数不多的礼物，以“弗拉基米尔”的名义，而不是总统，总理，前总统或者别的什么头衔，就是弗拉基米尔送给德米特里的。他记得季玛收到的时候那惊喜的表情，和缠着自己给他系领带的情景，他带着那条领带整整三天舍不得换，差点让办公厅引发一场形象灾难。  
弗拉基米尔看着有些磨损但是仍然保存良好的领带，轻轻抚摸了一下准备放回去——前总统知道今天如此重要的场合，一切都要求完美，是不能用这条旧领带的。  
德米特里穿着瓦洛佳给他挑选的西服走出更衣室，站着任由形象顾问给他做最后打理，他看到瓦洛佳复杂的眼神和手里还没有来得及放回去的那条领带，总统先生微微一笑，这个有些调皮率性的笑容仿佛让他年轻了不少，  
“我就要那条，瓦洛佳。”

弗拉基米尔抬头看着他的爱人，他的季玛风采依旧，他真的很衬蓝色，体型保持良好，气质却越来越迷人沉稳，举手投足的气度带着大国总统的自信和骄傲，但是他依旧像几十年前一样那么温和，像是十八世纪的贵族，优雅又纯粹。

“它太旧了，换一条吧。”弗拉基米尔挑了一下眉毛，压下了突然涌上来的对季玛的自豪，尽量不在意的回答。

“我就要它。”德米特里不容拒绝地走过去拿起来那条领带，丝绸质感从手里滑出的时候带起一阵静电一般的触感，弗拉基米尔握住了领带的末端，在总统先生有些不解的眼神中认命般的叹了一口气，前总统阁下手法熟练地给他的总统，他的爱人打了个漂亮的十字结。

德米特里握住了想要从他的领口溜走的双手，房间里其他人似乎突然都开始忙碌起来，没人看向他们，总统先生紧紧用力握了一下这双依旧充满了力量的手，飞快地在手背落下一个吻。弗拉基米尔看着那双蓝眼睛里志在必得的骄傲不由得也露出了一个微笑，  
“干掉他，季玛。”

“我会的。”最后紧握了一下爱人的手，德米特里在门外越来越急促的脚步声和叩门声的催促中终于准备闪亮登场。

——————————现在  
阿列克谢.沃尔洛夫扶着普京总统在开场后不引人注目的坐到前排暗影的座位里，这里似乎被特殊关照过，现场灯光和追光都没有往这里投射，但是视野却能够看清台上的一举一动。弗拉基米尔坐在沙发椅上，身边的小茶几上有特地准备的话筒，阿列克谢知道自己被千叮万嘱一定要让前总统先生在适当时候说两句话，可是平时干练精明的干事长在前总统无形的气势和压力下到现在还没有找到合适的机会开口。

硕大舞台后巨型的背景屏幕上打出了本次辩论的主题——都是有关国家发展和人民生活的议题，像世界上几乎所有民主国家的辩论会一样，主持人只是负责引导每个辩题的开头，并不负责进行评判，在他很快的短暂的开场白后，两位总统候选人就开始了唇枪舌战。

经济，外交，基础设施建设，军队，国土安全，住房，医疗，保险，退休金……一个接一个攸关国计民生的议题你来我往，互相阐述各自的立场和政策。从政经验丰富，又手握庞大行政资源的总统先生自信挥洒，用律师出身的辩才严谨和犀利又不失风度的语言明显占据了上风。德米特里手中的数据都是他任期六年来实打实的政绩——还不算之前他十二年总理任期和首个四年总统任期内掌管的庞大政府计划，这比对面祖波夫的空谈要吸引人得多，任何有脑子和常识的正常选民都能够区分得出务实和空想之间的差别。

“提意见总是很容易，可是要实实在在的做一些事情，并不是那么容易。”德米特里用这句话作为总结，既暗示了反对党为了反对而反对的立场，也提醒了所有人什么事对国家最好的。

祖波夫虽然有些气馁在政策辩论上被压得抬不起头，不过在他准备竞选策略时他的顾问就意料到了这一点，将近执掌国家达半个世纪的总统先生拥有无与伦比的丰富经验，在国计民生方面当然要比他这个只当了一届杜马的新生代强，不过，他也不是完全没有招架之力的，他也有自己的杀手锏，相信这还是总统的竞选团队绝对意想不到的。

政策辩论结束之后有十五分钟休息时间，站了一个多小时也讲了一个多小时的德米特里补充了点水分，在助理搬上来的椅子上坐着休息。身边竞选团队的助理们开始汇报各种摘要，前半部分直播后的随机观众抽样，网络调查结果，包括对方论据里的漏洞，接下来可能会使出的招数等等，半眯着眼睛听着的总统看似悠闲，却一直在逡巡着观众席，在灯光似乎故意照不到的前排某个特殊的阴影座位里，他看到了一个坐姿悠闲的人影，旁边似乎是他紧张的办公厅主任。德米特里温和地笑了起来，装作不经意的举起杯子朝自己的支持者致意，可是只有极少数靠近身边的助手们才知道，总统温柔的眼神只投射在了一个地方。

弗拉基米尔在接近两个小时的辩论过程中都半眯着眼睛，不时为了总统精妙的语句和比喻点一下头。这种在暗处欣赏德米特里发表政见的场合实在是不多，以往不论他们哪个人发表国情咨文，另一个都处在聚光灯全方位地照耀下无所遁形，任何细小的动作都会被过度解读成别样的意思。而现在他可以静静地欣赏德米特里在天生属于他的舞台上挥斥方遒，纵横潇洒。年轻时的激情洋溢被愈加深沉迷醉的气质取代，微笑着说出精心雕琢的语句在不经意间一步一步设下语言陷阱引诱对方上钩。达到目的的同时还留下大气和蔼的印象，弗拉基米尔不由得内心大笑，季玛越来越狡猾了。这种完全属于玩弄猎物于鼓掌之间的行为似乎还非常受到追捧，现在的年轻人从政的野心不小，可惜需要锻炼的地方太多了。

很快在两方支持者们的口号声和呼喊声中休息时间结束了，接着第二轮的辩论又开始了，根据安排是两位候选人针对自己的施政方针做一个十五到二十分钟的阐述。德米特里非常有风度的让祖波夫先开口。

作为俄共几十年来好不容易培养出来的新生代领导，阿列克谢.祖波夫和传统的共产党人还是有很大区别的，他不再鼓吹俄共一直坚持的国有化政策，也不再坚持必须由国家百分之百控制市场，而是顺应民心提出了有条件的国有化和坚持由政府主导分配收入来提高民众的生活水平。对外他则强调俄罗斯民族的独立性和某方面而言非常迎合激进选民的有条件排他性。当然他也怀着每一代俄共领导人都有的终极梦想——恢复苏联，不管是以什么形式的。  
这些政策和主张帮助他赢得了选民范围日益萎缩的俄共的铁票和一部分年轻人的支持，在当了一届杜马议员后他又提出了亲情，道德这些在经济越加发达之后变得淡漠的传统理念，赢得了部分支持者。这次的总统大选他作为横空出世的竞争者，原本没有想到会是这么个结果——他提出的正经的内政外交政策鲜少有人过问，毕竟一个没什么从政经验的乌托邦式的计划不可能赢得选票，但是他的“家庭”化的竞选广告却被人津津乐道，这种有些本末倒置的效果让他和他的竞选团队索性放手一搏，推出人格辩论，希望借由模糊竞选焦点，像西方和欧美一样把竞选变成形象工程来争取中间选民，他们曾经模拟出的选民调查表明某些选民对国家领导人长期一成不变已经感到厌烦。

可是这一切原本美好的大获成功的计划被总统突然袭击似的真人秀完全打破了，当他的竞选顾问冲进房间几乎砸开了电视的时候，可怜的俄共候选人看到的就是政治媒体们疯狂得像狗仔队一样的跟踪拍摄，总统高调地秀亲民，在莫斯科街头漫步，在马克西姆餐厅进餐。原本并不在意的他在看到了那个陪伴总统的人之后，一种莫大的几乎是濒临死亡的恐惧才真正让他发抖——俄罗斯共产党这半个世纪被打压得几乎元气大伤，全是这位的功劳。

前总统弗拉基米尔.普京，一个在俄罗斯基本没有任何政治人物可以比得上的高峰，让全国人民活在他的普京计划的恩泽下，让所有政治家永远活在他的阴影下的新俄罗斯沙皇。直到这时候祖波夫才明白为什么自从挑起人格辩论之后总统一直不接招，一直回避这个议题，他们原本都认为是总统刻意绕过这个话题，而他们能够有突破点和胜算，结果，完全不是这样。总统不回应是因为根本没必要，他甚至不屑回应这样的议题，祖波夫从来没与感到过这样的无力和无奈，这就是和超一流政治高手交手的结果，远不是他在地方选举上遇到的对手所能够企及的。所以在今天的直播上，原本就不抱希望在行政主张上能够胜过总统的祖波夫准备了另外的对策，他现在要考虑的已经不是总统大选了——80.3%和18.6%的支持差距根本没有悬念，他现在要先稳固住自己的基本盘，尽量让自己的支持者感到基础势力没有被动摇。

祖波夫先用了一段时间阐述自己政党一贯的关于国有化和市场经济的理念，然后着重强调了道德问题在当下社会的严峻——这倒是引起了现场不消的共鸣，接着他话锋一转，提到了俄罗斯民族性，说了很多关于俄罗斯民族特性以及这些性格在全世界俄裔社会之中所起到的作用，现场的气氛看上去犹如每一场民主社会的选举一样——内流涌动但是表面却风度翩翩。

俄共未来的希望在谈到民族多样性和国际适应性的时候话题慢慢地引入了偏激，也许是为了讨好的他的激进选民，他开始不着痕迹的批判政府在处理这些问题的时候的历史遗留，他甚至基于国家民族的理由引爆了一个火药桶——他认为对待原苏联加盟共和国的态度上应该保持让这些加盟国继续选择和俄罗斯站在一起，所以这些国家的要求俄罗斯应该满足以便维持原苏联的版图，包括原车臣共和国武装的要求，只要他们不要求脱离原苏联加盟共和国的地位，就应该满足他们的要求。

现场气氛在祖波夫影射了政府在处理问题上没有考虑更多斯拉夫民族的要求，没有维持地缘政治的稳定之后陷入了沉默。这些属于新生代没有经历过战争和冲突的奇怪理念让同台的梅德韦杰夫总统不得不努力控制自己的怒火才没有当场失态。德米特里紧紧按着发言台的边角控制自己拼命冷静，现在还没有到他的发言时间，到时他可以完全驳斥这种无耻论调。可是他严肃的面容和眼睛里几经掩饰却依然藏不住的愤怒的焰火已经明显投射在了身后的直播屏幕上。

台下的弗拉基米尔在听到那近乎无耻的为了面子不顾一切的论调后猛然睁开了一直假寐的双眼，他身边的办公厅主任和竞选干事长似乎在温度良好的会议厅内一下子感到了瑟瑟寒风。前总统危险地露出了他长久没有出现的可怕的一面，他的右手握着拳，似乎在提醒自己忍耐，灰蓝色的眼睛透过无框眼镜的镜片毫不掩饰地盯着台上慷慨激昂的祖波夫。这种毒蛇盯上了猎物不带感情几近透明的眼神让见惯了风浪的鲍伯林斯基都深深地打了个寒噤，阿列克谢忍不住嘴唇都颤抖了，这就是统治了国家近半个世纪的君主的威严。

祖波夫终于结束了他的发言，最后的一番论调除了激起了在电视前看直播的他的俄共基本盘和激进分子的欢呼外，并没有得到现场太多的掌声，主持人也只能准备不疼不痒的说几句场面话然后赶紧请总统发言。就在尴尬的时候一个严肃的声音从前排灯光照不到的地方传了出来，透过麦克风的扩音似乎直直地撞击进每个在场的人的内心。

“我要说两句。”

德米特里一听这个声音就知道，瓦洛佳生气了，只有在极度生气的时候他才会用这种听上去语气低沉轻柔的口气说话。当年熟悉普京总统的人都知道，凡是他这么说话了那就意味着内里蕴含的即将火山爆发一样的怒气是多么恐怖可怕，没有人，从来没有人可以从这样的怒火中幸存，全身而退。德米特里看着那个气场强大得让人难以忽略的身影，心里竟然不由自主地对祖波夫感到了一丝同情，弗拉基米尔.普京的怒火，谁都无法承受。

主持人惊讶地转过身，所有的现场选民们也都伸长了脖子看着前排，看谁居然敢在直播的总统候选人的辩论会上插嘴，楼上的导播间适时的地启动整个观众席的灯光，一台机位也从对准台上变成了对准观众席。  
弗拉基米尔.普京冷峻的神色出现在现场直播的背景墙和全国的电视屏幕前。

短暂的沉寂后停车场观看直播的支持者们爆发出的震天声浪似乎都传进了会议厅，但是奇怪的是会议厅却没有太大的动静，连狂热的纳什都似乎在极度压抑的气氛下不敢发出噪音。普京总统冰冷的眼神似乎让整个会议厅都冻结了。

弗拉基米尔坐在沙发椅上，用让德米特里久违的那种“普京式”的坐姿，他手里拿着阿列克谢特地放在身边的话筒，紧紧地抓着似乎在忍耐自己的勃发的怒意。前总统可怕的无机质的眼睛甚至让做推进特写的摄影师都忍不住浑身冒冷汗。

弗拉基米尔先是看了一眼看着他的德米特里，总统的蓝眼睛里似乎在说叫他别太生气，气坏了身体不值得。然后他看着那个有些错愕的俄共领袖，习惯性了半眯起了双眼，仗着年龄的优势，前总统带着威压的气势开口，  
“我不认为，满足恐怖分子的无理要求，是一个成熟的大国领导人会做的事情。”

一直没有说话的杜马主席这时候终于反应过来，他按住了主持人将要开口的话，这已经不是他们可以插嘴的了，前总统明显是在对针对自己任期内的，长久以前的政策作出解读。

弗拉基米尔语气坚定，语调严肃地继续，  
“一个为了寻求表面稳定和虚荣，内里腐烂到极点的国家，并不值得后来的人怀念。车臣的恐怖分子造成了国家分裂，人民安全受到威胁。如果为了表面的虚伪答应他们分离祖国的要求，那这个领导人就是国家和民族的罪人！我不知道你接受的历史教育是什么版本的，但是我要告诉你，阿列克谢.尼古拉耶维奇，不要用虚荣的大国面子，甚至是民族性来给恐怖主义行动美化，现在的车臣共和国是俄罗斯联邦的一部分，她现在是，将来也永远会是，车臣武装恐怖分子在你出生前就被完全消灭了，所以你根本不知道当初他们造成了国家多少流血和恐慌！不能因为他们劫持了人质就答应他们独立，不能因为他们制造恐怖袭击就答应他们的无理要求。向恐怖分子投降是最窝囊的男人，这已经不是维持你那可笑的苏联梦想的问题，这是原则问题！主权和领土永远不能让步，我们国家从彼得大帝开始就没有对外割让过领土，难道你要我们在现代社会因为一小撮人的挑衅放弃自己人民世代生活的家园？靠着妥协，退让赢得而来的表面荣光能够带来什么？用意识形态给国民洗脑，维持着面子上千疮百孔的所谓大国姿态，让民众陷入永无止尽的痛苦么！  
你应该回去查查历史，阿列克谢.尼古拉耶维奇！问问那些恐怖分子造成的灾难的受害者，他们是否同意牺牲他们家人，朋友，挚爱的生命，来换取你那可笑的虚荣心！我永远都不会忘记那些受害人亲属的眼神，他们在控诉国家不够强大， 无法保障他们的生命安全，无法让他们自豪骄傲地生活，国家的强盛不是靠维持着表面的荣耀而存在，而是靠提高人民的福祉，强大的军队，才能让国家有尊严，人民有荣誉！”

弗拉基米尔难以控制地想起了那些久远的记忆，他刚成为这个幅员最辽阔的国家的领袖，面临着内忧外患，他强硬的政策打击了恐怖分子，他们孤注一掷地制造连环袭击。他无法忘记那噩梦一样的两次人质事件，强硬的对抗和毫不示弱的进攻彰显了国家的态度，可是无辜的死难者和他们亲属悲痛欲绝的神情一直萦绕在他心头，国家疲弱到这个地步，连自己的国民都无法保护，让当时年轻的总统内心苦涩悲痛到无法言喻，却依然只能在外界保持自己强忍冷酷的形象。励精图治扭转了国内外的环境，提高了人民的生活水平，现在这段历史被引用来可能造成民族分裂的危险，这让弗拉基米尔无法接受，他停了一下，没有看德米特里已经心疼到无法掩饰的眼神，也没有给震惊的祖波夫回神的机会，强硬的继续，  
“我绝对，绝对不允许任何人，用任何理由，哪怕是所谓的表面的荣光，所谓的国家形象的维系，来给恐怖分子脸上贴金。国家的荣誉建立在人民的福祉和军队的强大，表面虚荣只会造成内部更加的分裂。民族性不是造成分裂的借口！我不允许用民族性来解释我们反对恐怖主义的立场，这是对我们国家所有民族的侮辱！我们国家有一百八十多个民族，统一在三色旗和双头鹰下的靠的不是卑躬屈膝地向恐怖分子投降，靠的是对国家尊严，荣誉的维护和对主权，民主的认同！咳……”

弗拉基米尔越说越激动，最后他似乎说得太快忍不住咳嗽了起来，身边的鲍伯林斯基和沃尔洛夫立刻凑过去安抚激动的前总统，整个会议厅都发出了倒吸一口气的惊讶声。

德米特里在台上心里狠狠地纠在一起，他想立刻冲到台下去看看这个逞强发言的人，再怎么精神，再怎么健康，年纪摆在那里，瓦洛佳不应该这么动气的。可是他不能，作为现任总统，谋求连任的总统，他只能把政治和国家利益摆在最前面。德米特里轻轻咳嗽了一声，吸引回了主持人和现场大部分人的注意力，导播也适时把画面切回了发言台，总统开始阐述他的政治纲领和政策主张。在导播关掉了观众席灯光之后，鲍伯林斯基和阿列克谢立刻扶着前总统离开了座位，德米特里的手按着发言台已经变青，但是他仍然继续准备陈述。


	12. final election 5

安静，绝对的安静。

现场的气氛变得有些凝重，甚至连刚在全国，甚至许多国外观众面前狠狠被批评了一顿的俄共新领袖阿列克谢.祖波夫都有些神色紧张。那个对着观众席没有来得及在灯光黯淡后调整的机位忠实地记录下了前总统弗拉基米尔.普京被两个助手几乎是架着离开现场的画面，而台上努力镇定了好一会儿才开口进行他十五分钟陈述的梅德韦杰夫总统再三竭力平复情绪。在用难以想象的意志力令自己恢复常态之后，德米特里睁开了刹那布上了血丝的蓝眼睛，他的喉头略微痉挛，每个人——即使透过电视或电台，都能感受到他正蒙受着巨大的打击和颤栗，所有人都知道总统和前总统不同寻常的感情，这时候哪怕直播中断，没有人会责怪总统。可是总统先生仍然语气低沉地开始了他的政策阐述，他的声音不像之前那么高昂，而是低哑暗涩，仿佛在极度压抑内心的凄楚，可是他的语调却如同普京总统一样的坚定和不容置喙。从这个任期完成的工程，到下个任期准备着手的各项准备工作，国家预算的安排，军队建设的现代化，一份类似于国情咨文的政治主张把一幅辉煌的画卷展示在全国面前，俄罗斯的伟大复兴在经历了两位总统半个世纪的努力和坚持下终于要达到幸福的彼岸。这让饱受惊吓的现场观众和收看直播的观众都感到热血振奋，也稍稍冲淡了他们对于刚才发生的一幕的不安。

早就准备好的发言稿到了末尾，德米特里按着发言台的手指已经明显发青，他最后深吸了一口气，第一次在直播中看向了那个敢于向他挑战的年轻对手，  
“没有人可以阻挡俄罗斯伟大的脚步，为了她的复兴需要经历无数艰难困苦，哪怕付出一切依然在所不惜，阿列克谢.尼古拉耶维奇，我在政府整整工作了半个多世纪，没有一天我不愈加深爱这个饱经苦难的国度——很多，都是布尔什维克造成的。这不是一份轻松的工作，甚至是一份永远不得停歇的奴隶般的工作，所有的责任都要你一人承认，所有的责难都要你一人承受。这六年来我就是这样走过的，而我也准备再这样继续走下一个六年！那，您呢？您是否准备好了，把整个国家的光荣与痛苦都肩负起来？”

说完，德米特里深深地看了一眼祖波夫，他冲着台下颔首致意，步伐急切却不失风度从后台离开了。总统有些红血丝的蓝眼睛里毫不掩饰的阴戾和风暴让俄共的领袖差点双腿一软，幸好发言台挡住了他失态的动作。那双从来都被称为温和谦恭的眼睛在灯光映衬下是这么地清澈，像是蓝得发灰，那么像透明的竖瞳。中年人这时候才发觉自己不知什么时候冷汗湿透了内衣，也许是刚才被普京总统毫不留情的驳斥的时候，还是普京总统被他气得离场的时候，亦或是就在刚才，梅德韦杰夫总统那和前总统如出一辙的狠辣眼神让他从脚底心开始发凉的时候。祖波夫不由得暗暗祈祷，希望前总统平安无事，不然，他有预感，不要说自己的政治生涯，也许就是生命安全都会从此终结。

被总统突然离场打乱了辩论程序的主持人有些不知所措，但是似乎在场所有人都没有了那个走完程序的心情。所有人都知道总统先生急着去了哪里，而所有人也都在暗暗希望，希望那位带领着国家走到今天这样辉煌富强的老人能够平安无事。

——————另一方面

说了一通重话，在全国面前驳斥了一位总统候选人之后，被气得有些晕眩的弗拉基米尔被鲍伯林斯基和沃尔洛夫半架着送到了休息室，几乎瘫坐在沙发上的前总统神色痛苦，甚至还有些呼吸困难。阿列克谢在一边哆嗦着手打电话叫救护车，他的声音都有些异样了，而另一个稍微镇定点的谢尔盖也明显脑门发亮，他把所有团队助理都赶了出去，从休息室翻出了急救包。可是没有医护经验的办公厅主任根本不知道如何下手，现在他根本没这个胆子去看前总统，只能在普京先生不时咳嗽的时候给他顺气。

幸好电视台处于市中心，交通发达，通过统俄党总部调来的国立莫斯科医院专属医疗团队五分钟内就赶到了现场。经验丰富的医生立刻给前总统做了检查，便携式氧气机被打开了，而血压计上的数字吓了医生一跳，身为总统医疗团队一员的莫斯科医院主任级的大夫通过电视直播看了半截，但是也基本明白了前总统是在发表了演说似的讲话后被气得血压飙升以至于头晕目眩的，在氧气机开始工作之后医生给前总统阁下服用了降压药。

过了好一会儿，弗拉基米尔终于在身边助理喜极而泣的眼神中睁开了双眼，他感到自己发晕的脑袋似乎清醒了不少，躺在沙发上的姿势有些别扭，询问的看了一眼医生，立刻两个单人沙发被挪了过来。弗拉基米尔半躺在沙发上，盖着医生带来的毛毯，他冲着两个竞选助理点了点头，示意自己没事。休息室的电视上还在播放不远处的直播，已经平静下来的两位助理和没有得到离开指示的医生在前总统把目光投到屏幕上的时候也安静地坐了下来。

季玛估计该担心了。  
看着特写镜头里德米特里强自忍耐的神情，太了解爱人的弗拉基米尔看出了那隐藏地极佳，除了他应该不会有人发觉的惊惶，那是对他的突然离场的担忧。可是在感动之余更让前总统欣慰的是季玛能够按压住私人情感，把国家要务放在首位，继续他的辩论，甚至依然言辞标准，条理明晰。对于把国家看得比任何事情都要重的弗拉基米尔来说，这样的德米特里，才是他信任了半辈子，深爱了半辈子，值得把国家托付给他的人。

休息室的门被大力撞开了，德米特里终于卸下了人前的面具，他一刻不停的走到半躺在沙发上的弗拉基米尔身边，一句话也没有说地就紧紧抱住了他，忍耐了许久的抽泣声终于隐约地被吐出了嘴唇。搂着浑身颤抖的总统安慰性地拍了拍，眼神示意阿列克谢关了门，弗拉基米尔因为在吸氧所以声音有些发闷，  
“季玛，没事了……”

德米特里借着拥抱的掩饰调整了一下情绪，他转过头来接过了谢尔盖善意递来的纸巾，声音仍然有些梗咽地开口询问医生，  
“普京先生身体怎么样？”

医生有些紧张地站了起来，他尽量不去看总统有些发红的眼眶，  
“普京先生可能，可能是突然情绪激动，所以有些血压偏高，刚才我已经给先生服用过降压药，再吸一段时间氧气，应该问题不大。”  
明显松了口气的德米特里握住了瓦洛佳的手毫不掩饰地放到了嘴边狠狠地亲了一下，  
“感谢上帝！瓦洛佳！”

这是总统先生才感到自己的心脏又回复了跳动，那十五分钟的强自忍耐装作平静的陈述简直像一个世纪一样漫长，他无比恐惧等他下了直播台得到的就是极度不想听闻的坏消息。  
幸好，幸好！他的瓦洛佳没事！

医生看着气氛一下子轻松的总统和他的助理，连一向感情不外露的普京总统也似乎流露出一丝万幸的表情，犹豫了一下他还是尽责地开口打破了这美好的气氛，  
“但是……，那个，普京先生年事已高，所以，还是要注意不能情绪波动过大，我建议您这一阵子还是静心休养，血压也要每天测量。”  
“那是当然的！”德米特里握着爱人的手一叠声地答应，他是绝对不会再让瓦洛佳这么伤身体了，等一下他就去安排瓦洛佳回索契休养，一定要把身体调理回来！

弗拉基米尔清楚自己的身体，虽然年纪见长，但是他知道这点小问题不足以击倒他强健的体魄。不过那一波强烈的晕眩还是让他有过一段时间的紧张，幸好不是什么大问题，对自己有极强自信的前总统也暗中放下了心，他脑海中已经慢慢形成了一个计划。

有些脉络分明的手抚上了德米特里的腿，弗拉基米尔看着电视信号切换到主持人匆匆宣布结束语后就开始播放的电视宣传片，祖波夫那套“亲情，道德”的玩意儿又开始鼓吹形而上学。老牌KGB嘴角露出一丝凌厉的笑容，他靠在德米特里的胸膛上招了招手，让两个吓坏了的助理靠近些，毕竟精神有些不济，他说不了太大声，  
“我要彻底击垮他。”

阿列克谢和谢尔盖互相对望一眼，有些跟不上前总统的思路。德米特里有些惊讶的看着怀里的人，虽然知道弗拉基米尔从来就是个睚眦必报，恩怨分明的人，但是这毕竟是总统大选，祖波夫只是阐述了他的政策，欧美大选比他还激进的议题也大有人提，虽然总统先生本人也恨不得拆了祖波夫狠狠修理一顿，但是现在毕竟瓦洛佳身体最重要，报复这种事情不晚。

弗拉基米尔半眯着眼睛，他的身体在慢慢恢复，只是脸色仍然有些不好看。他抬眼看着急救医生，那是受过层层筛选和安全考核的，绝对不会多说一个字。胜券在握的前总统甚至在目前的身体状态下还有了开玩笑的心思，  
“救护车都已经来了，不用可惜了。”

德米特里几乎是同时就明白了爱人在想些什么，他刚要反驳，转念一想，这么绝好的机会比任何主动宣传和造势都要有效果，只是……总统先生觉得这么做有些阴险和不公平，但是这时候电视里又开始循环的广告片让他嫌恶地抬起了眼睛，给祖波夫一个教训也好，这样不但能锁定大选结果，也能够好好报复一下——心眼一点儿都不比爱人大的总统先生想。

看着还是有些跟不上节奏的助理们，德米特里孩子气地撇了撇嘴，他的情绪立刻调整到了“应有”的状态，令人惊讶的重新染上了忧愁，  
“等一下我送瓦洛佳去医院，谢廖沙跟着，亚力克留下来发布一个声明，就说……”说着他停顿了一下看着怀里懒洋洋快睡着的人露出一个无奈的神色，继续道，  
“就说普京先生身体不适送医，尽量联系到刚才被气得离场的画面让媒体发挥。”

“啊？”谢尔盖和阿列克谢惊讶的喊了出来，然后两个经验丰富的选举老手都用一种不可思议的眼神看着似乎在恶作剧一般的总统和前总统，互相对望一眼，都看出了这个消息要是一发布就代表着选举在今天就结束了——全国有正常头脑的选民都不会去选祖波夫。

小声商议了一下声明的细节，看着助理们在电脑上飞快整理出了模拟数据，又告诫了医生谨记专业操守和保密原则，德米特里换上了一副忧愁担心的面容，背对着门任由阿列克谢“惊慌”地跑出去叫进了救护车上的其他急救人员。

从直播还没结束就守候在总统休息室门外的电视台特派记者几乎心脏停顿地看到在总统结束直播进入休息室大约半小时后，早就停泊在门口的救护车上下来的急救人员飞快地抬着担架冲入了走廊进入了房间，本能的给机房打电话进行突发直播——其实不用打电话，所有观看直播辩论的观众都守在屏幕前迫切想知道前总统是否安好，电视台的信号在随时待命。紧接着不一会儿担架又从房间离开了，经验老道的摄像师手抖得几乎把摄像机都摔了出去。停车场的大屏幕上和全国直播的信号一样，在一阵凌乱的晃动中看到前总统弗拉基米尔.普京先生被医护人员护卫着抬上了救护车，总统梅德韦杰夫先生眼眶发红，神色紧张地跟着上了车。总统卫队的前导车呼啸着开着警灯一路护卫着那辆牵动全国人心的救护车绝程而去。

被无数媒体包围在门口的统一俄罗斯党竞选总干事阿列克谢.沃尔洛夫强忍悲愤，发表了前总统身体不适，需要就医的短暂声明后也快速离开了。  
被这个消息震懵了的媒体几乎不知道如何反应，接着似乎像统一行动一般疯了一样都钻进采访车向着医院飞驰而去，这时候，没有人关心有些狼狈地离开电视台的另一位候选人。

国立莫斯科医院门口被拦起了警戒线，特勤们面无表情的把陷入癫狂状态的媒体拦在门外，喧嚣声，吵闹声甚至都能直接传到五楼的豪华病房。弗拉基米尔在又一次测量了血压后换了病服躺在了床上，这专门为总统准备的病房布置得像普通家居一样温馨。德米特里坐在床头，仍然有些心疼地看着他的瓦洛佳，  
“我真是害怕，你怎么就说得这么激动，医生不是早就说过，你不能情绪波动过大。幸好这次没出什么事，不然你要我怎么承受得了！祖波夫那种论调，我都可以驳斥。瓦洛佳，是什么让你没有忍住怒火？”

弗拉基米尔半靠在床上，他在事后也觉得自己有些激动，季玛都没有开始陈述，他不应该抢先的。不管对方说了什么，季玛都能够在之后的论述里逐一驳斥。但是弗拉基米尔也知道，自己深埋在心底不愿去碰触的那些陈年往事被祖波夫的谬论给翻了出来，血肉模糊。  
“我忘不了别斯兰和莫斯科剧院的事情，那个小子口口声声说车臣问题，我一下子想到了那么多绝望的受害者家属……”  
弗拉基米尔神色罕见地痛苦起来，他用尽了力气握着德米特里的手，几十年来他从来没有后悔过当时的处置方式，如果时光倒流，他还会以这么强硬的姿态对抗恐怖活动，但是他也是有感情的人，这么多伤心欲绝的家属的脸是他挥之不去的梦魇，无论怎样，是国家不够强大，无法保护她的人民，以至于有了那么多无辜的牺牲者。这份责任，只有身为最高领导人的他才能够承担，也只有同样身为最高领导人的他的季玛，才能够明白他的坚决，和无奈。

德米特里感到握着自己的手非常使劲，还开始了细微的颤抖，他心痛地抚上了瓦洛佳悲哀的面容，亲吻着他的额头，眼角，鼻梁和双唇，用自己火热的吻融化身下那人冰冷的悲伤。  
“这不怪你，瓦洛佳。换做任何一个有理智的领导人，都不会向恐怖分子低头。无辜平民的牺牲是个悲剧，但是这是国家立场，当年我们就讨论过这个问题，国家永远是我们最优先的考量，和恐怖分子媾和的国家还谈什么复兴强大！”

弗拉基米尔睁开了他灰色的眼睛，在短暂的痛苦之后那里面盛满了德米特里熟悉的坚毅和不屈，这双灰眼睛看透了世间太多的变幻，慢慢变得沉淀，祥和。可是那骨子里浸透的对国家的热爱和不惜一切代价要守护她的决心，从来未曾改变。

“不要让跳梁小丑影响了你的心情，我的瓦洛佳。这件事情再发生一次，我们还是会这么做。”德米特里吻着那双让他迷醉了半个世纪的眼睛，呢喃似地低声说，  
“你答应过我放下了，不要再回想这些不高兴的事。”  
弗拉基米尔深深地呼吸着季玛身上传来的好闻的味道，许久他平复了心情，不再讨论这些会让他血压升高的不高兴的事情，前总统露出一个俏皮地笑容，  
“你该去演戏了，我要在这里休息几天。”

“瓦洛佳！”德米特里啼笑皆非地看着一下子转移了话题的人，“什么叫做演戏，这是策略！再说你要好好配合医生的调理进度！不管怎么样，看在我已经不年轻的份上，你千万千万要保重自己。”我可是经不起你再一次惊吓了。这个话德米特里在心里补充，他知道他的瓦洛佳明白的，他们都不年轻了，这样的事情，谁知道是不是……

弗拉基米尔伸手抚摸着他的季玛依然这么英俊的脸庞，不由得柔和了表情点了点头，  
“我保证，我会配合医生的，你最好尽快来接我。”

“我已经让办公厅把外间客厅当做临时办公室了。”德米特里笑着露出虎牙，这让他奇异地看上去如此天真，“做戏做全套。”

“季玛！”弗拉基米尔笑骂一声，推了推德米特里就作势要休息。

总统先生细心地替爱人盖好被子，吻了吻他的额头，看着安详地睡去的瓦洛佳，德米特里努力调整了一下心情，轻轻地离开了房间。

和外间等候着的助理们最后商议了一下，总统先生有些憔悴地出现在了等候了四五个小时的媒体面前。原本还叫嚣着争吵着发出嘈杂声音的媒体们一下子安静了下来，所有人的心都因为总统疲惫的神色而揪了起来，每个人都在心里默默地祷告——千万！千万不要是个坏消息！

德米特里面无表情地看着急切地等待他说些什么的媒体，知道有更多的人守候在屏幕前等待着他的发言，心里小声地说了声抱歉，总统先生哑着嗓子开口，  
“尊敬的弗拉基米尔.弗拉基米罗维奇曾经说过，谁要是不为苏联的解体惋惜，谁就是没有良心，可是谁要是梦想着恢复苏联的统治，那就是没有头脑。国家不会因为某个人，某个政党而停滞不前，这是历史的倒退，是对人民的犯罪！”  
他停了一下，似乎在给媒体记者消化的时间，身后的鲍伯林斯基非常有眼色地前行了半步，装作隐晦地从后面搀住了总统。

“普京总统是带领我们走向今天的俄罗斯的领袖，我希望大家都能够祈祷他早日康复，请国民给普京总统，和这个我们共同守护的国家以祝福！同时，也请，也请给我信心和力量！”

简短地说完了这番话，德米特里就钻进了总统专车离开了。

留下的媒体在消化完这番消息后，面面相觑，一种国家似乎从此会不知走向何方的焦虑感莫名出现了。这个惊天大消息飞快地传播到了所有媒体所能到达的角落，几乎所有俄罗斯人都第一时间知道了。无数人开始在教堂祷告，莫斯科的统俄党成员和青年组织纳什开始在冰天雪地的红场上举办彻夜烛光祈福，圣诞节的气氛被冲的烟消云散。没有人还有心思过新年，媒体上天天都在报道普京总统的病情，这似乎成了国家唯一重要的头等大事。虽然前总统退休之后鲜少露面，但是仅仅是他健在这样的消息也能够使国民莫名的安心，现在这位一手缔造现代俄罗斯的伟人被气病了，俄共的祖波夫成了千夫所指的对象。就连他要到医院去探视也被总统办公厅的人给拦阻了下来，理由是不要加重前总统的病情。  
默默守候在红场上的人越来越多，大家都心情沉重却仍然固执的抱有希望。没有人能够知道究竟普京总统的身体究竟恢复的如何，可是联想到这几天梅德韦杰夫总统甚至就在病房里办公，而出席政府联席会议和接见各部门首长的时候，总统那掩饰不住的倦容又让人不忍心去打搅他。派驻到医院门口的记者也越来越陷入一种诡异的安静，他们仿佛在等待，等待一种最好永远不出现的，但是随着时间推移又愈发接近的，最后的审判。

每天应付着明里暗里打听消息的人，甚至连各部门的首脑们都开始焦急的探听消息，天天深夜才能回医院的德米特里总是把这些事情当笑话讲给弗拉基米尔听。天天两头跑让德米特里的眼袋有些明显，不过这倒是坐实了总统先生心情不佳的谣言。弗拉基米尔配合着医生的调理，身体已经明显康复了，可是为了配合他们那个小计划，前总统先生不得不还留在医院里，每天看着电视上铺天盖地的不是关于他身体的猜测就是大肆批判已经无数次道歉的祖波夫的专题，还有就是让弗拉基米尔深受感动的那些在全国各地聚集在教堂广场为他祈祷的人民。这些朴实的民众只是希望他早日康复，其他什么都不要求，民众发自内心的爱戴比任何事情都让一个政治家感到满足和自豪。  
英国报纸发表评论说：得到如此之多的爱戴和尊敬的普京富有得像一个帝王。  
这巨大的成就感让全世界的政治家们都感到无比的羡慕。

德米特里坐在床头念完了英国报纸那句深得他赞许的话，抬头看着透出些许骄傲神色的爱人，全国上下都在为了他的康复祈祷，他们是不是也该见好就收了。  
“明天我接你出院怎么样？我的普京大帝？”

“你怎么也跟着起哄。”弗拉基米尔享受着爱人的亲吻一边嫌弃地说。这几天西方媒体直接引用了大帝的称号来称呼他，似乎又有当年恨不得把他捧到云端再任由跌落的情形。

“在我心里，你比沙皇重要多了。”德米特里脱掉了睡袍，挤到了原本宽大但是两个人稍显小的病床上，替瓦洛佳盖好被子的时候总统先生抱怨似地嘟囔了两句，  
“这床真是太不舒服了。”

“不舒服你还非要挤过来，回去睡不好么。”弗拉基米尔摘了眼镜，有些啼笑皆非地看着天天来跟他挤一张床的德米特里。

“不想离开你……”德米特里毫不害臊地说着情话，握着爱人的手无意识地摩挲着，“明天我接你回家吧，就说你要静心疗养。”

“这几天想要来探病的人快挡不住了，回去也好。”弗拉基米尔有些睡意，他迷迷糊糊地感觉到有什么凑到了唇边，然后就进入了梦乡。

TBC


	13. final election 6

年末的最后一天，莫斯科如常飘起了雪花。守候在国立医院门口的记者们开始进行几乎是日常工作一样的轮班，日班的记者来接替夜班守夜的。冰冷的温度似乎连摄像机都被冻住了。已经将近一周了，离电视辩论已经快一周了，可是没有一家媒体能够弄到最新的消息，从总统办公厅发出的通稿仍然语焉不详，各个神通广大的政治路线记者也惊讶的发现连各部门首脑都没有确切的消息，而当时在现场的办公厅主任忙得团团转，天天根本见不到人，另一个统俄党竞选干事长则是天天在党部汇总数据，负责宣传策略，除了竞选其他一个字也撬不开来。本来进入竞选冲刺阶段，各候选人都应该密集出访，拜票以及进行最后的利益交换，可是总统梅德韦杰夫先生似乎完全停止了活动，除了履行总统职责范围内的事情之外就一直待在医院陪伴目前没有人知道具体情况的普京先生。可是尽管如此，总统先生的支持率还是可怕地在各项民调中处于绝对领先的优势地位，这让没有对手的另一位候选人的处境变得非常尴尬——俄共的祖波夫支持率从18%大跌十个百分点，似乎所有的中间选民头转而去支持了现任总统，他现在拼命在维护自己的基本盘，所谓的总统选举已经成了一个彻头彻尾的笑话。

各路媒体正在换班顺带交流信息的记者们突然惊讶地发现十点刚才天亮的广场外熟悉的总统车队的身影，这么早，总统应该在克宫办公，怎么会又出现在医院？  
——难道！所有人心里都开始打鼓，会有什么事情让总统先生放弃办公临时出现？

车队停在医院大门口，特勤们训练有素的散开并把媒体隔绝在警戒线外，出乎大家意料的是，总统座车的门并没有打开，从前面车里出来的是办公厅主任鲍伯林斯基，他快步走进医院甚至没有停留和媒体打招呼。

过了一会儿，办公厅主任又令人惊讶地出现在医院门口，他指挥着说了几句什么，几个特勤立刻把风口的位置站满了，总统的座驾车门也打开了。  
记者们伸长了脖子想看看在医院大门内发生了什么，可惜视角不佳。

德米特里推着瓦洛佳从电梯里出来，整个一楼已经被净空了，但是为了万无一失，前总统先生还是任由他的季玛推着他的轮椅到了一楼。穿着厚厚的外套，弗拉基米尔看上去精神很好，除了脸色有些故意地苍白外，状态非常不错。德米特里一边穿着递过来的外套一边看着弗拉基米尔，两个人相视一笑，都为了这份难得的恶作剧一样的效果开怀。俯下身偷偷装作说话亲了亲爱人的耳垂，替他整理了一下领口，  
“准备好了么？我们要出去了。要不要再加件衣服？”

弗拉基米尔无可奈何的叹气，自从商量好了今天“出院”，季玛就一直在紧张自己的身体，明明已经没事了，可是他还是不放心，生怕自己再次病倒——就因为检查时候医生说了句自己血压偏高，年纪偏大，抵抗力有些弱。  
“我都穿得像只棕熊了，只是从医院门口到车里的距离而已，别那么紧张，季玛。”

德米特里微微撅了撅嘴，似乎有些委屈，不过很快他就在瓦洛佳的笑容里恢复了心情，最后一次整理了一下自己的仪容，总统先生推着自己的爱人走向迎接他们的车队。

媒体区的记者们在看到梅德韦杰夫总统推着普京总统出现的时候都惊讶地合不拢嘴，天上下着雪，普京总统似乎穿得非常厚，在总统座车前他被搀扶起来，临进车的时候冲着媒体区点了点头，而梅德韦杰夫总统也挥了挥手致意，然后总统车队就离开了医院。  
记者们面面相觑，这算什么意思？普京先生出院了？  
总统办公厅主任谢尔盖.鲍伯林斯基走到媒体警戒线前，拿出一叠早就准备好的通稿，  
“总统先生和前总统先生的联合声明，请不要删改任何词句。”

记者们一阵哄抢，纷纷照着稿子念传回自己各自的总部。  
这是一份两位总统的联合声明，是说根据医生的诊断，普京总统的身体已经暂时没有大碍，但是前总统先生年事已高，为了完全康复，要经历长时间的调理和疗养。可是现在普京总统的身体状况不允许他进行飞行活动回索契，于是普京先生将在卢布廖夫的现任总统官邸进行休养，而梅德韦杰夫总统将会一直陪伴。两位总统感谢全国支持他们的民众和为了普京先生健康而祈祷的人们，希望全国人民一如既往地支持他们并积极参加三月份的选举投票。

这份声明立刻成为了电视台的头条新闻进行了播送，所有祈祷着前总统早日康复的人们都不由得松了口气，红场上聚集了整整一周的铁杆支持者们也欢呼雀跃起来，他们互相击掌，拥抱，笑容于出现在每个人的脸上。笼罩在整个国家上空沉重压抑的气氛也如同这一周来被头一次露脸的太阳一样照散的云层一样，消失得无影无踪。

回到卢布廖夫的新高尔基官邸——新奥加廖沃已经被永久封存保留了，大家心知肚明那将会是普京总统的纪念馆，上帝保佑这一天越晚到来越好——弗拉基米尔由着德米特里扶着进了卧室，不算长途的车程却也使得两位总统有些疲惫。德米特里吩咐了官邸总管他们将小憩之后再用餐，就和弗拉基米尔一起休息了。

卢布廖夫作为政府官员和富豪们的聚集地，进出都有严格的审批程序，不是每一家媒体都能这么好运拿到记者证的。所有人都知道总统卫队的狙击手24小时待命，任何胆敢随意进犯的人都可以格杀勿论。所以，少数拥有进出卢布廖夫的采访证的记者们最近成了各大媒体争相采访的对象，媒体互相采访，这也算是现代社会的一项奇观。  
但是，就算拥有了能够随意进出卢布廖夫的证件，未经允许依然不能靠近总统的官邸。记者们只能在外围一直不停的兜圈子，希望碰到哪位前来汇报的熟识的官员能够把他们带到官邸——自从把普京总统接到了官邸，梅德韦杰夫总统除非必要，基本所有的工作都在高尔基完成，似乎恨不得不离开普京总统一步。这让原本还能蹲守在克宫的记者们叫苦不迭，这样在大选之前半隐居状态的总统，根本就是不给他们新闻，连制造新闻的机会都没有。

回到官邸休息了几天后，由于仍然处于“康复疗养”状态，弗拉基米尔并不能随意外出——虽然前总统先生也没什么想去的地方。每天在官邸游泳，散步，看书，生活和在索契的没有差别，只不过多了一只粘人的棕熊。只有那些偶尔看到他在庭院散步的前来汇报的政府官员如同见了上帝的表情能够娱乐他一阵。德米特里身为总统的工作非常繁忙，但是他却能够尽量每天抽出时间中午陪同瓦洛佳午餐兼散步。  
这个习惯很快被无孔不入的记者们闻风抓到了，于是一张两位总统携手散步的照片迅速成为了头版消息，照片里梅德韦杰夫总统和普京总统神色平和，表情轻松，在高尔基官邸的庭院内相携漫步。这让每一个挂心着普京这是身体健康的民众都发自内心的感到高兴，殊不知他们挂心的对象已经开始抱怨这种生活了——装也要有个期限，总不能一直装到三月份投票。

这天，弗拉基米尔在官邸楼上的阳台上看书，一月的莫斯科依然寒风凛冽，所以德米特里特地把阳台都撞上了透明玻璃，既不妨碍阳光照射又隔绝了呼啸的寒风。中午时分官邸宁静的很，仿佛这许多的后勤人员都不在忙碌。弗拉基米尔手中的书已经看了不少，他似乎有些疲倦，就着这暖洋洋的日光开始闭着眼假寐。德米特里回来的时候就看到整个人沐浴在金色之中的爱人，阳光似乎为他镀上了一层神圣的光芒，近乎膜拜地走过去吻醒了他深爱的人，德米特里在弗拉基米尔醒来的一刹那加重了这个吻，  
“午安，我的瓦洛佳，该吃饭了。”

好容易清醒了的弗拉基米尔半睁着眼睛看着不应该在这个时候回来的人，他呜咽了一声伸了个懒腰，由着德米特里把耷拉在地上的毛毯拉回到胸口，  
“你怎么中午回来了？”

“今天中午我们要和党部主席一起吃饭。”德米特里有些无奈地说出安排，趁着眼前人半梦半醒又开始不安分地蹭来蹭去。

“党部？”弗拉基米尔忍受着脖子上传来的一阵阵的酥麻感，在感觉到这阵酥麻感快要转变成一个印记的时候别过了头，  
“季玛你这个色胚……说正事！”

有些不甘愿坐了回去，德米特里拉着他的瓦洛佳的手一边活动一边说，  
“谢廖沙他们似乎征集了不少请愿书，要和我们讨论，关于你的问题。”

“我？”弗拉基米尔有些惊讶，有什么是和他有关的？

德米特里小心翼翼地看了眼爱人的神色，然后才慢慢地开口，  
“党部收集到的意见似乎是强烈呼吁你作为顾问一类的角色留在莫斯科。”

弗拉基米尔好看的眉头皱了起来，直觉他认为这里面有问题，  
“顾问？谁的顾问？我是前总统，不能参加任何政党。”

“作为我的顾问，决策顾问，这也不是没有先例。美国人不是一直这么干。”德米特里握着弗拉基米尔的手认真地说，  
“你在辩论会的发言让所有人吓了一跳，似乎人民终于清醒地认识到究竟谁给他们带来了这样的生活，党部的消息是大家认为你要是留下，对我们的士气帮助非常大。”

弗拉基米尔失笑一声，士气帮助，现在眼前这个人的支持率已经飙到90%了，还需要鼓舞士气？难道准备创下民主社会从未有过的历史记录——百分之百的投票赞成么？他太了解季玛了，这根本不是他的风格。  
“你现在就算什么都不做，2个月后的选举也是稳操胜券，季玛，这些明面上的理由都不成立，告诉我你心里的真实想法。”

德米特里投降似地举起了手，意思自己服了永远能够洞察他内心的瓦洛佳。总统先生换了个语调，有些无赖地靠在前总统的身上，  
“我不想再让你一个人去索契了，那意味着我要几个月才能见上你一次。莫斯科气候没有索契好，但是我们注意一点，应该不会有事的。官邸的暖气系统已经重新改造过了，你会很舒服的。”说着，德米特里用蓝眼睛看着身旁的爱人，他的眼神毫不掩饰露出惊慌和心痛，  
“你知道，我一想到那天……睡觉都不安稳，哪怕你什么都不做，留在我身边，让我每天都能看到你，别让我担心，行么？瓦洛佳？”  
德米特里一想到直播那天被气得高血压的瓦洛佳就害怕，虽然虚惊一场，可是毕竟彼此年纪都越来越大，索契和莫斯科虽然不远，但是作为总统他不能三天两头擅离职守。现在虽然是装病，可是一想到瓦洛佳独自一个人在索契他就前所未有的感到害怕和恐慌，就怕万一有超出他控制的事情发生，而他不在他身边……

弗拉基米尔看着依然没有走出那场虚惊的爱人，良久没有言语。终于他挫败地长叹一声，  
“我答应你留下，不要什么头衔。”

“瓦洛佳！”德米特里惊喜地抱住爱人，那双淡色的唇尝起来一如往常的甜蜜，让总统先生轻而易举地迷醉在里面。

午后的阳光温暖地洒在他们身上，拉出一道几乎完全契合的身影。

——————————

两个月后 投票日

总统大选投票日终于在万众期待中到来，全国各地不同时区的投票站都挤满了前来投票的选民，首都自然也不例外。每个投票站前都有络绎不绝的前来投票的选民，在前一天的静默日，所有的竞选活动都停止了，能够让选民们冷静下来想清楚自己手中庄重的一票究竟应该投给谁。不过，这历来的程序这次似乎却没有起作用，几乎所有的选民到了投票站都狠狠地瞪了一眼俄共候选人祖波夫的照片，然后才进入封闭写票区域。似乎大家都对于这个原本还有些市场和民意基础的候选人一夜之间深恶痛绝了。在投票站外做随机采访的媒体们得到的选民答案几乎千篇一律都是投给现任总统梅德韦杰夫的，而在被问到不投票给祖波夫除了不赞同他的施政理念之外，不赞同他在直播辩论中的言论占多大比例时，选民们几乎无一例外地认为普京总统驳斥他的论调的发言完全代表自己的想法。而当被问到气得前总统住院这件事对选民的投票影响有多大时，所有的选民都认为，气得一位长辈生病住院不符合俄罗斯的国民性格，而且普京总统是深受爱戴的一位政治人物。基于上述理由，独立电视台在投票开始仅仅四个小时后就宣布祖波夫毫无悬念的在选举中惨败。

这两个月几乎除了必要形程把所有日程都安排在官邸进行的总统先生几乎属于半隐居状态，在官邸吃完午饭后，德米特里和弗拉基米尔准备动身去投票站投票。难得在雪后有了一丝阳光的下午比灰蒙蒙的早晨温暖了不少。弗拉基米尔无奈地看着坚持把他裹成棕熊的德米特里，他都穿得快不能走路了，可是季玛还是坚持要给他多带一条围巾。前总统一把扯过那条羊毛围巾扔在了地上，不理身后传来的懊丧的声音直接开门走了出去。

总统座车停在官邸门口，两位阁下相继出现的时候似乎没有表现出一丝一毫的争执，仍然风度良好地和跟拍的媒体们挥手致意。进了车德米特里就有些委屈的看着那个不肯理他装睡的人，他只是担心瓦洛佳的身体而已，好吧，看着身旁的人穿的厚厚的羽绒服和领口露出的高领厚毛衣，在开足暖气的车里是显得有点儿多，可是外面很冷啊，瓦洛佳居然就生气了！德米特里用手戳了戳身边的人，有些故意装得很委屈地开口，  
“我承认我担心过度了，瓦洛佳。别生气了。”

弗拉基米尔睁开假寐的眼睛，他没好气地白了一眼身边的人，  
“不要因为你是熊就想着把我也裹成熊，都跟你说了多少遍了，我身体很好。”  
“我也是……”德米特里本来想说我也是为你好，但是瓦洛佳冰冷的眼神一扫他就把话收了回去，委屈的总统阁下只能郁闷地拉着对方的手不停地吃豆腐。

车队在高速上行驶毫无阻挡，很快就来到了中央火车站投票点，早就等在现场的统俄党积极分子们开始高声欢呼起来，媒体也开始在特勤引导下尽量占据最佳拍摄角度。  
车门开了，俄罗斯联邦总统德米特里.梅德韦杰夫率先走了出来，他向着支持者挥手致意，标准的微笑谋杀了许多菲林。接着他回身轻轻弯腰，从车里握住一只稍显得苍白的手，前总统弗拉基米尔.普京神色冷峻但是明显轻松地出现了，这引起了现场震耳欲聋的欢呼声和叫喊声，“普京，普京”的喊声如同口号般响彻了天空。  
弗拉基米尔难得的露出了一个微笑，让媒体们好一通乱忙，他凑到德米特里的耳朵边小声的抱怨，一边还冲着支持者们挥手致意，  
“季玛，你们弄得好像是我要选举一样。”

德米特里差点维持不住自己标准的微笑，他借着转身的掩护凑到了瓦洛佳身边低笑，  
“相信我，亲爱的瓦洛佳，哪怕你现在宣布参选，你依然能够轻松获胜。”

看着疯狂欢呼着的人群，充分感受着身边的人拥有怎样的民望，德米特里心里充满了骄傲和自豪，他挽着弗拉基米尔的手一边往投票站里走一边说，  
“说真的，瓦洛佳。我同情你的对手，和你敌对竞选简直是地狱般的噩梦。”

“当年不止一个候选人信誓旦旦的要夺取总统宝座呢，他们不也是照样过得挺好？”走进暖意融融的投票站，弗拉基米尔一边脱下羽绒服一边和身边的人聊天，仿佛他们就是出来散步，而不是进行一项极其重要的民主竞选过程。

“他们有谁能够到达你三分之一的得票率？”德米特里笑着回答，瓦洛佳第一任期还有几个自民党共产党的对手似乎能够拿到百分之十几的支持率，可是第二任期那十二年的两次选举，所有宣布参选的竞争对手加起来才只有百分之十几的得票率，让所有民主国家的领袖都目瞪口呆。俄共从2012年就再也没有像样的候选人出现了，作为所谓的杜马第二大党，潜心蛰伏了几十年，好不容易推出来的候选人这次又碰上了开玩笑一样辅选的瓦洛佳，现在不知道祖波夫是不是躲在家里不敢出门，总统先生可是特别还派了安全人员去保护他的。不知道多少激愤的民众在瓦洛佳被送到医院之后在祖波夫家门口抗议示威，出动了警察才把事情平息。  
那时他知道了这个消息当做笑话讲给瓦洛佳听，两个人在病房里笑得眼泪都快出来了。

弗拉基米尔没有继续这个话题，他走到领票台前摆好了姿势让记者拍照，然后走进了秘密写票处，不一会儿出来的时候又在投票箱前摆好了姿势，记者又是一阵狂轰滥炸。德米特里也如法炮制的领票写票，然后他们两个人一起把选票投进了票箱。记者们在拍完照后都纷纷提问，希望总统先生回答他对于选举结果的期待。

德米特里看着身边的人隐晦地露出了不耐烦的神色，快速地说了一句，  
“期待晚上的结果。”  
接着他们就离开了票站。

总统车队没有返回卢布廖夫，而是开进了克里姆林宫，因为投票结果几乎没有悬念，竞选团队事先在克宫广场搭起了露天舞台，准备进行庆功音乐会。考虑到晚上开票时间可能会下雪，地点从红场被挪到了总统仪仗队小广场，这里地方开阔，还有楼梯回廊遮挡，可以免去总统，主要是前总统冒雪之苦——这是德米特里看到方案后第一个想到的。

在克里姆林宫的办公室午休后，德米特里开始处理积压的文件，办公厅和竞选总部的同事们难得看到总统两个月来驾临克宫，都纷纷开始汇报自己负责的事务，不过几乎所有的工作人员都有意识的在办公室内放轻了声音，因为他们知道，前总统正在休息室内歇息。

接近傍晚的时候天空不出意外的飘起了雪花，克宫和十四号办公楼之间的总统仪仗队驻地广场已经开始响起歌声，经过报名申请的接近两千名幸运的选民——大部分是统俄党积极分子和纳什成员，开始提前唱起祝贺总统连任的歌曲。晚上八点，初步的投票结果被实时传送到大屏幕上，现任总统梅德韦杰夫已经领先第二名候选人祖波夫高达五十个百分点，64%对14%，这意味着不论接下来尚未统计的选票结果如何，总统先生连任已成定局。欢呼声响彻了克宫上空，这个好消息也在同一时间被报告进了总统办公室。

德米特里挽着弗拉基米尔的手，克里姆林宫现在分外的安静，工作人员们都去广场庆祝了，只有特勤和助理们在不远处跟着。他们走过安德列耶夫大厅，弗拉基米尔看着原本是沙皇宝座的地方思绪万千，他和身边的人，被称为俄罗斯的新沙皇，他们联手统治了这个国家半个世纪，把辉煌和荣耀重新带回这片土地。现在，连曾经最年轻的总统都要迎来他最后一个任期了。他们彼此都清楚，德米特里在这六年任期后是不会在寻求曲线连任的，这意味着他需要在这六年培养出一个合格的继承人，继承他们既定的路线，继续带领国家前进。

长长的走廊仿佛没有尽头，德米特里挽着爱人，一步一步走得郑重，仿佛时光倒流，很多年以前他们就这么走过这里，那时他们还年轻，信仰坚定，目光远大，毫无顾忌。现在曾经的梦想已经实现，一切荣誉都被加诸到他们身上，可是除了这些，似乎什么都没有改变。看着身旁的弗拉基米尔，除了岁月流逝带来的纹路，瓦洛佳没有任何改变，他一样这么犀利，严肃，只对他一个人展露温柔。紧了紧弗拉基米尔挽住他的那只手，德米特里突然想在这个时候说一句什么，  
“我有没有告诉过你我爱你，瓦洛佳？”

弗拉基米尔的灰眼睛闪现出一股柔和的色彩，他笑得那么慈和，  
“每天，你每天都说。”

“我爱你，瓦洛佳，你是上天赐给我的礼物。”德米特里小心地扶着爱人走下长长的楼梯。

“我知道，季玛，我知道。”弗拉基米尔微笑着点头。在快要走到阳台的时候他补充了一句，  
“我爱你如同我爱这个国家。”

“而我爱这个国家如同我爱你。”总统先生接过助理递过来的大黑伞，几乎毫不迟疑地接道。

撑开了大大的黑伞，小心地扶持着身边的爱人，在莫斯科傍晚纷扬的雪花下，普京和梅德韦杰夫，一同走向欢呼着他们到来的人民，满心欢娱，喜悦，和浓烈的幸福。

FIN


	14. Medvede

Medvede 

Medved

德米特里是个很温和的人，所有接触过他的人都会说，无论是作为老师，办公厅主任，副总理，还是总统，德米特里阿纳托利耶维奇是位风度翩翩，温和有礼，受过很高教育的人。但是亲近的人也同样会告诉你，总统先生其实骨子里和他的姓氏一样，是非常强硬，认准了事情绝不回头的人，比如毫不客气的抨击某些霸权国家的出格做法，不留情面的开除意见相左的官员，都体现了总统的威严和权威，虽然这么做之后媒体们仍然选择性的遗忘，还是认为梅德韦杰夫总统是个温良的人——在绝大多数情况下这的确是件好事，能够给他的内政外交政策找到一个掩护和依托，但是现在……

德米特里看着手上的报告哭笑不得，这份文件是一个小时前办公厅副主任送进来的，格莫洛夫那张万年没有表情的脸居然明显挂着三条黑线，让总统先生立刻有了不好的预感。  
果然！当他翻开这份报告，精细厚重的纸张上，硕大的政府大楼的印鉴引入眼帘，俄联邦总统不禁忍不住扶住了额角。只有他，只有那个人，会用公文纸和官方渠道在正经公文上留下他们之间“交流”的蛛丝马迹——那张小纸片就这么堂而皇之的夹在一堆报表里。  
上面其实没有什么出格的，不然那个人也不会顺手夹进去，而政府办公厅那些不知有什么心思的家伙也就这么给送了过来，怪不得格莫洛夫这个临时暂代第一副主任工作的副主任会这么震惊——纸片的角落不起眼的地方画着一个傻里吧唧的熊头，像猫一样难看，基本看不出来是“熊”，但是下面写着“梅德韦迪”——用圈圈套圈圈的，两宫都熟悉的笔迹。

总统先生用食指和大拇指拈着这片纸，四十支以上的精密梳理，细细摩挲上去还有浅浅的纹理。德米特里不知道该是笑，还是哭，还是装作威严下达封口令——其实也没有什么好封口的，两宫核心，能够接触到文件传送的，基本都知道国家最高领导之间的亲密关系，几个不怕死的甚至还用这个打趣或者……

敲门声打断了总统的胡思乱想，但是仅仅一秒钟，进来的人又让他眉棱骨微微一跳接上了思维——新任总统办公厅主任谢尔盖伊万诺夫，AKA两宫地下盘口负责人——德米特里看着正经的抱着文件的主任，心里居然有冲动询问他今天的赔率——他一定是太累了！总统立刻神经质摇了摇头。

伊万诺夫主任捧着几个红色文件夹，准备请总统批示，新工作他适应的很快，那种志在必得的稳操胜券的微笑似乎天然就让人心有些思动的底下幕僚们安心稳定。谢尔盖公事般汇报了需要总统签字的几项文件，顺手就要把桌上的文件收走——长久的合作让他们彼此少了一些上级下属的刻板，能够更好的磨合工作。

德米特里接过了那些文件却依旧眼明手快按下了那份摊开的，这紧张的样子让金发的主任不由得一挑眉，看封皮不是机密文件，总统这么紧张干什么？

“总统先生？”谢尔盖清了清嗓子正经的问，但是眼底的计算已经毫不迟滞的开始。

“那个，这我还没看完……”棕发的总统蓝眼睛没敢对上自己的办公厅主任，作势举起文件装作认真阅读，那张四十克的纸片就这么晃晃悠悠飘到了墨绿色的皮质桌面上。

…… 这是总统心情一瞬间的真实写照。

前KGB中将的身手还是超过了前大学教师，谢尔盖伊万诺夫抓过了那张纸却一瞬间后悔自己没有看到，看清了不如不看清。金丝边眼镜似乎在高耸的鼻梁上摇摇欲坠，办公厅主任神色平静的把纸张还给总统——47岁的总统像个收集糖果包装纸的孩子一样仔细展平了那几乎没有的褶皱。

= = 这是办公厅主任心情一瞬间的真实写照。

“下次请不要使用官方渠道打情骂俏，总统先生。”谢尔盖一鞠躬，用完美的礼仪转身告退。  
一出门金发的主任就吩咐秘书砍掉总统今天之后所有的日程，并且招手叫过了第一副主任维亚切拉夫沃洛金，两个脑袋交流了一下后，伊万诺夫主任哼着小调回了自己办公室。

德米特里知道自己的脸一定很红，他的办公厅主任严肃正经的语调说出那句话让他简直有点儿无地自容，最最重要的是——这事儿跟他其实没什么大关联，他是“被动”接受的一方，身为总统他也不知道为什么白宫送来的文件会夹带私货啊！  
认命的垮了一张脸，总统先生给白宫打了个电话，得到的答复是：总理先生在官邸开会。

诶诶诶诶？！

顺手翻了手边永远放着的总理每天日程，今天的政府会不应该在政府大楼召开吗？改到官邸去了？  
“怎么临时改了地点？是什么原因？总理身体怎么样？！”想着可能那人身体有恙的总统一连三个问句，语调一次比一次严厉——今年暖冬，下雪频率少，呼吸道疾病感染率大增，那人今早还在抱怨自己有些偏头痛，不会病了吧？

新任政府办公厅主任安东法诺抹了把冷汗，大声汇报说总理身体无碍，只是临时更改了会议地点，放下电话抬眼看到路过的苏尔科夫副总理叼着烟准备去放风。一脸没睡醒样子的猫状副总理用死鱼眼瞟了一下主任，点点头，  
“你会习惯的。”施施然推门而出。

= =！！这是新任政府办公厅主任心情一瞬间的真实写照。

经过三分钟思想激烈斗争后，德米特里拿起了西装外套，按下通话键要秘书备车，刚想要推掉自己接下来所有的日程，就听到语气严肃正经的秘书汇报这项工作已经被主任吩咐过了。德米特里穿衣服的手一个停顿，然后用自己最装作不经意但是最能够一下子让对方说出内心真实想法的语气循循善诱他的私人秘书——像诱骗白雪公主吃毒苹果的坏巫婆，  
“刚才赔率调整到多少了？”

“一赔四带加码无上限，先生，呀！”秘书本能的回答终结在一声懊恼的惊叫中。

德米特里关掉通话键，整了整西装出门，路过忐忑的秘书的时候目不斜视，他才不会告诉可怜的小秘书刚才他有一瞬间也想买个注——庄家通杀。

 

车队稳稳驶向卢布廖夫，那张精梳密纹纸在上衣内侧口袋里，窗外是冬日的莫斯科，高速两旁的树木积着雪，看上去别有一番风情，德米特里感觉自己的心情在接近卢布廖夫的每一刻都随之温暖，他知道那里有个人在等着他。  
奥加廖沃门口的车有些多，开完会的政府要员们纷纷准备离去，总统车队抵达时大家面面相觑，然后都摆出最最正经的样子迎接总统。

看着伊戈尔舒瓦洛夫那张明星脸都变得这么心知肚明的样子，德米特里有些觉得身边的聪明人似乎太多了，别以为他没看到那些家伙在他迈出车门的前一刻才纷纷收起手上的手机。最后走出大门的伊戈尔谢钦用面瘫一样的表情问候了总统，政府车队开动的速度似乎有那么一些快。

会议室没人，会客室没人，书房没人，二楼休息室没人。  
德米特里赶走了欲言又止的总管，上上下下走了一遍，没人。卧室是不用去了，他知道这个时间那人再累都不会在卧室，何况昨晚的狼藉估计总管还没收拾干净。  
蓝眼睛看着总管，总统霸气外露，总管淡定的放下手里的银托盘，  
“总统先生，总理先生在游泳。”

“什么？！这个天气游泳？你们怎么不劝着点！”德米特里一皱眉，虽然室内泳池水温永远相宜但是毕竟现在是冬天，出泳池的时候冻着怎么办！  
快步走向泳池的方位，总统心里闪过一百多种逮到了那个人就要把他这样那样之后再那样这样的惩罚方法——都六十岁了，一点不会照顾自己！也不知道我会担心！

心里转着阴暗念头推开门，泳池里白浪翻腾，蝶泳打出的水花在四周激起回声。

好白……德米特里第一个念头。  
那个游到尽头的人看到来人，转头一笑，冲他游过来。

好快……德米特里第二个念头。  
五十米标准泳道似乎一眨眼就到眼前。

…………………… 德米特里表情平静。  
那个人游到总统这侧的泳池壁，双手一按站了上来。

德米特里用安德列耶夫大厅尽头已经不存在的沙皇宝座发誓，他有那么一瞬间脑子一片空白完全不好使。

“季玛，你回来了。”那个慢慢接近，笑得温柔可亲，灰眼睛露出朦胧爱意，但是身后有着无形的恶魔翅膀肆意张狂的家伙，真的是他的联邦政府总理？！

德米特里不由得往后退了一步，他羞耻的发觉自己咽口水的声音在泳池四周回响的吓人，他的眼神根本不能离开这个人四周，视线从上到下从下到上不停在逡巡。

“也想游泳吗？水很暖和。”水色的唇一张一合，水珠不停从好看的颧骨滑下，德米特里呼吸重了。

有一双手坚定有力的扒开了他的西装，不知道什么时候他自己的手也抚上了那挂满池水的后背，那双灰眼睛似乎有魔力，吸着他的视线，让他没有任何反抗的余地。刚才来的路上那些要把这个人这样那样那样这样的想法似乎完全被抛到爪哇国去了，现在总统心里只有一个念头：这双眼睛怎么这么美。

几乎被扔下水才让德米特里清醒过来，他看着自己还穿着裤子鞋子，只是被扒了衬衣光着膀子的样子，再看着那个跟着跳下来的人，终于恢复了理智。

“你居然裸泳！！！！”——声震屋顶。

慢慢踩着水靠近的联邦政府总理弗拉基米尔普京先生在那一声怒吼之后还很给面子的配合着打了两个连续的细小的喷嚏，引起总统先生又一轮“居然刚才还站上来这么久你不怕生病啊……”之类的咆哮，弗拉基米尔看着那个可笑的半裸的爱人，游过去挑眉看着他，十足像恶作剧得逞的小孩子，  
“这是对你昨晚的惩罚。”

“惩罚？！让我告诉你什么叫惩罚！昨晚叫着用奶油冻的又不是我！”

总统用极大的意志力从那双微微嘟着的嘴上拔开视线，游过去搂着他孩子气的爱人狠狠深吻，贴着泳池壁他感到光滑的肩头有一丝寒意，但是水下的部分很温暖，踢掉的自己的鞋子似乎漂在附近，德米特里飞快解开了自己的裤子，让他们坦诚相对。

“你是个妖精。”挤压着敏感部位引起爱人战栗的总统低沉的在弗拉基米尔耳边低叹。  
什么？你问那个画着熊头的纸片？

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

谁特么还管那个啊！！！！  
fin


	15. Surprise

放在弗拉基米尔桌子上的文件夹引起了他的注意，自从他退休后，任何人无非必要都不会用工作来打扰他。那个第二次登上总统宝座的家伙的第一条命令就是要他好好休息，不许太累，好像他是什么七老八十的老家伙一样——好吧，在全世界也的确是这样，退休的政客们都是老头子居多，可是他们国家不一样啊，露西亚有最年轻的总统，也有最年轻的前总统。好吧，他这个不到七十岁就退休的前总统虽然是年纪不算小，但是和之前那些死也不肯放权的苏共领导比，弗拉基米尔还是自认为自己很有活力。

翻开文件戴上眼镜，唔……老总统挑起了眉毛，文件里是一堆放大的照片，总统先生笑裂的样子已经可以用“惊悚”来形容了，弗拉基米尔暗地里为了爱人从来不知收敛和掩饰的大笑不知已经唾弃了多少次，尤其在德米特里中年……呃，好吧，略微发福后，原本很可爱的虎牙在笑容略微夸张后会变成略微惊吓和少儿不宜，配着他瞪大的蓝眼睛……唔，弗拉基米尔发现自己的嘴角又勾了起来。

总统前天在克宫接见了粉丝团——纳什的青年组织成员，然后直接飞去了阿尔汉格尔斯克视察，算算时间今天该回来了，想着临走前德米特里明示暗示了好几遍，弗拉基米尔想忘记也难——今天是德米特里跟他告白……多少周年来着？三十五周年纪念日——那个家伙把他们之间大大小小所有的日子都弄成了纪念日，连第一次外出吃饭都有几年日，这让自认为没什么浪漫细胞的弗拉基米尔在屡次抗议无效后只能随他而去。以前可以用工作繁忙随便打发，反正只有德米特里会记着那些日子，可是现在自己退休了，没有借口，于是各种日子就被大大小小的惊喜，烛光晚餐，浪漫——被老总统外表嫌弃却总是内心柔软一块的不重复的桥段——填满了。唔，那今天德米特里会给他安排什么呢？托着腮帮子的弗拉基米尔靠着沙发看着奥加廖沃窗外的树林，兴之所至，老总统眯起了灰蓝色的眼睛——既然总是说自己没有浪漫细胞，那就“惊喜”一把吧！只要你承受得住，季玛！弗拉基米尔嗤嗤的笑出了声。

 

夜色降临，总统车队进入了国家别墅区，德米特里摸了摸口袋里准备的礼物，第一万零一次幻想着家里的爱人会在干什么。是装着在壁炉前看书等他，还是看着电视等他？这几天没有自己陪着，晚上有没有睡好？总统想到了爱人就止不住微笑。车刚停稳，总统脚步轻快的下了车，不意外看到官邸总管在门口迎候。

“先生呢？”德米特里脱了大衣不在意的问，脚步往起居室走，他知道爱人应该在那里。  
“先生在楼上的小起居室里，一下午了。”总管平静的回答，他知道这个意外的答案会让总统停步——被严令要求配合的总管内心咆哮了一下午，现在已经能够淡定了。  
“楼上？！”德米特里讶异的回头，爱人一般都会在楼下等他，当然用各种说的过去的理由，比如看书看电视，这虽然从来都没说明过，但是自己出去视察好几天，难道他不想自己么？  
“是身体不舒服么？还是怎么了？”想着走前弗拉基米尔可能有点儿咳嗽，德米特里皱着眉头担心了。  
“先生身体很好，只是一下午没有下楼，也没有说话。”总管机械的背着台词，他知道谁是真正说话的主人。  
德米特里心里觉得不对，扯松了领带上楼，小心翼翼的打开卧室相连的小起居室的门，他三天没见的爱人缩在沙发上看着窗外。

“瓦洛佳……亲爱的我回来了。”德米特里快步走过去，半蹲下看着他的爱人。

“哦……”弗拉基米尔的视线从窗外调回来，掩饰的很好的笑意被藏在忧愁的面容下。

“呃……”总统心里一抽，弗拉基米尔今天很反常，总管说他一下午没下楼不说，现在看人的神色也不对，看上去……忧愁？“有什么烦心事么？是谁让你生气了？”说是这么说，但是德米特里也知道，现在没人敢惹爱人生气。

“哪有，现在谁会惹我生气，西伯利亚很好玩吗？”弗拉基米尔不在乎的耸肩，口气轻飘飘的让德米特里都有点儿发抖。

“那……为什么好好的，一下午不下楼？也不去散步？”总统还是觉得背后凉飕飕的，一般爱人用这种口气说话就说明他麻烦大了。

“怎么，我的一举一动还需要您批准么，总统先生？”弗拉基米尔实在是不能冲爱人板起脸，只能假装转头。

“我不是这个意思，上帝，亲爱的你这是怎么了！”总统挠着棕发急得团团转。

弗拉基米尔叹口气，伸个懒腰站起来，状似不经意的看了眼总统西装口袋里的手机，“又换了新玩具啊，很好玩吧……听说你现在不光是拍照片，还写很什么评论？”

手机？德米特里拿出自己的IPHONE，瞪着屏幕看了半天，结合爱人阴阳怪气的态度，大脑飞速运转，最近有没有什么举动惹得爱人不快，难道是……总统拉住了爱人的手，“因为我前几天接见纳什时候有姑娘献吻了？我保证那只是孩子们激动……我没放在心上。”

弗拉基米尔挑高了眉毛眯起了眼，原来还有这个啊，那弗拉季斯拉夫的报告里居然还没有提？老总统摸了摸爱人的头发，“我是这么小心眼的人么？”

——我敢说是吗？！德米特里猛的摇头，“当然不是，你是最宽容大方的，所以亲爱的！今天是我告白三十五周年纪念日，我们不谈这个，不谈这个……”

总统试图转移话题，可惜，失败了。他的爱人用很轻柔但是不容抗拒的动作把他慢慢推到了墙上，丝绒壁纸贴着后背，似乎丝绸衬衣都有些褶皱，摩擦着。

“你说，孩子们激动，你怎么就……不激动呢……”弗拉基米尔用一种很玩味的拉长了声调的声线从总统的额头吹气到总统的嘴唇，镜片后的眼睛半眯着，像是准备猎食的老虎，双手还不怎么灵巧的开始解总统的扣子。

“瓦，瓦洛佳？亲爱的……你在干什么……”德米特里发现自己身体某个部位嘭的一下被点燃了，可是声音却开始发虚。

“你不是说今天是告白纪念日么？”弗拉基米尔眯着眼睛继续自己的动作，“我也知道你准备了很多什么惊喜，难道……”又是那种拉长了声音的有点欠揍的样子，“你不喜欢？”

“不不不！我很喜欢……我就是……”你从来不主动别说这么主动在一起几十年了你从来都很保守突然这样我惊大于喜。德米特里没能继续说完，因为他的爱人已经把有些冰凉的嘴唇贴在了他解开衬扣的胸膛上。

上帝！无论你做了什么，感谢你！德米特里在心里赞美上帝，瓦洛佳主动亲他了！总统露出傻乎乎的虎牙傻乎乎的笑，伸手几乎是有自主意识的开始抚摸他的爱人。弗拉基米尔身材依旧保持的很好，除了皮肤稍微松弛外，整个人看上去还是非常有力量，拉开了爱人的衬衣扣子，摸着常年有些低温的熟悉身体，德米特里满足的很，此时精心准备的浪漫惊喜已经完全被抛在脑后，有什么比他的瓦洛佳主动亲吻他更美好的事情呢？

弗拉基米尔暗中观察着总统的反应，一路湿吻向下，德米特里肌肉的反应在他的双手下无所遁形，弗拉基米尔几乎要为了自己的坏心感到羞愧了，当然，也就一点点，然后他拉开了爱人的裤子拉链，蓄势待发的性器立刻挺了出来。弗拉基米尔坏心眼的吹了口气，甚至还在爱人微微战栗的时候伸出舌头舔了一下，成功引起德米特里熊一样的低吼。然后弗拉基米尔退开，站起身，笑意盈盈的歪头看着脸色发红的总统。

“我忘记了。”弗拉基米尔用一听就是很假的声音开口，“我和谢廖沙约好了晚上下棋。”  
然后他转身，假装要离开。

不出所料的转身的一刹那他被拉近一个熟悉的怀抱，“你这样想走？！”德米特里粗声粗气的在弗拉基米尔耳边啃咬，“在你拨撩了我，甚至没让我洗手洗澡，直接上楼找你，你拨撩了我之后？！”

弗拉基米尔仰起头看着爱人纯净如湖水的蓝眼睛，声音无辜的让人牙根发痒，“答应了人家就要做到，不能食言。就像答应了被亲，就要被亲……”

“我就知道你介意！”总统二话不说抱起了爱人一把扔在沙发上，这是他在爱人六十岁生日时候送的礼物，柔软的能把人全包裹进去的软沙发，然后飞快扯掉了自己的裤子压了上去，“那都是孩子，我都能当他们爸爸了。”总统模模糊糊的控诉着，觉醒的性器挤压着他的爱人，熟悉的感觉让他忍不住叹息，真是太满足了，既然如此，就把今天准备的节目的最后一项提前吧。

弗拉基米尔打开了双腿接纳爱人，双手摩挲着，爱人火热的分身触碰着他，弗拉基米尔伸出舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇，水润润的样子迷茫又性感，他勾起一个意味不明的笑容，配合的脱掉了自己的睡裤和爱人坦诚相对。

“我其实一点不介意你和别人亲，只要不亲嘴都行。”德米特里啃咬爱人脖子的动作被爱人气声的断断续续打断了，好吧，弗拉基米尔的唠叨本质又发作了，每次亲热都是这样，总统只能点头敷衍，继续耕耘。爱人好容易退休了，他不用再战战兢兢的注意吻痕的位置，可以想亲哪里就亲哪里。有一次实在没控制好亲在靠近下巴的位置，什么衣服都遮不掉，害得爱人被所有内勤隐晦的眼神盯了好几天。

弗拉基米尔仰着脖子方便爱人吮吸，但是手却压着沙发的边缘，似乎在忍耐什么，在明显呼吸急促后他伸手阻止了总统的行动，在爱人不解的眼神下用腰一扫，把德米特里摔到沙发上侧身看着他。  
亲热过后脸色红润的弗拉基米尔露出一种狐狸一样的笑容，贼兮兮的探手抓住了爱人，“你要乖乖的不许动。”  
在德米特里还来不及说话的时候就转了个身附身含住了爱人尺寸惊人的勃起。

上帝！  
德米特里感到脑子里有什么东西爆炸了，他感到爱人口腔火热的包裹着他，三十五年了，弗拉基米尔给他口交的次数一只手就数的出来，他今天这是中了什么大奖了。这么好机会，不抓住他就不是德米特里阿纳托利耶维奇梅德韦杰夫！总统先生按着爱人的肩膀挺起了腰。

弗拉基米尔被爱人尺寸惊人的性器弄得脸颊酸痛，但是他还是保持着以前性爱中从来没有的冷静和清明。慢悠悠的用舌头挑逗，吮吸顶端，舔进龟头的裂缝，热气呼起耻毛，双手还在不安分的揉捏爱人的睾丸。德米特里的呼吸声已经急促的不像话，发出那种被他称为小猪一样可爱的哼哼声。

差不多了。

弗拉基米尔退了出来，平复了一下自己的情欲，他知道要得到最好的就必须舍弃一些，并且有足够耐心的忍耐。

忍受着自己欲望的煎熬，老总统先生翻身下了沙发，装作若无其事的给自己倒了杯茶。

什么情况？  
德米特里从性爱的迷雾中好容易分出一点清醒，他快到了！他快到了可是弗拉基米尔居然停了！看上去还没有继续的样子？！

“瓦洛佳？”总统不确定的开口互换他的爱人。

“啊……”喝了口薄荷茶闲适的转头看着德米特里毛茸茸的胸膛，弗拉基米尔正经的好像在开国务会议，“我突然想起来，我有一份胜利日讲话的稿子想让你看看，免得我说的和你的有什么重复。”

“瓦洛佳！”这下总统先生要再不明白他就不是露西亚最高领导人，“你故意的！”转头像个小孩子一样伸出手指指控。

胜利日，还有整整七个月！去他的胜利日！瓦洛佳是故意的，他就是介意有女孩吻我，他就是吃醋了！他就是……诶诶诶诶？！等，等一下！

“我说亲爱的……”总统发现自己一下子兴致勃勃，“你是在吃醋吗？”

“吃醋？我至于么？！”弗拉基米尔才不会承认有那么一丝的被说中，只是也的确没有到吃醋这么严重，他只是……

不顾两个赤身裸体的人会有碍观瞻——当然也没有人敢观瞻——弗拉基米尔伸手一下下点着总统的胸膛，“每年都是你弄些个什么惊喜，浪漫，你不总是说我不解风情？现在这样，惊喜么？”故意把重音落在“惊喜”上，视线看着爱人昂扬的抬头，兴味盎然的露出挑衅的神态，“你的自制力一向不怎么样嘛……”

“对着你我要怎么才能有自制力……”德米特里恶狠狠的亲上了爱人作怪的唇使劲啃咬，反正瓦洛佳退休了，咬破了也不怕。

这次弗拉基米尔没有推开，而是就是铺着上好埃及棉的茶几仰卧，任由爱人用温热的薄荷茶开拓自己。

“季玛……”在适应了三根手指，爱人已经蠢蠢欲动的时候，弗拉基米尔第一次喊出爱人的小名，温柔的。

“什么？”德米特里最受不了这样温柔得如同沙沙作响的白桦林的爱人。

“我替你给办公厅打了电话，明天早上从九点开始你有连着三个会。”弗拉基米尔发出偷吃得逞的猫一样的笑声。

“瓦洛佳！”德米特里哀嚎一声，现在也根本管不了那么多，又怕伤了爱人，依然温柔却强势的进入了思念已久的身体。

“以后我再也不许你给我惊喜……”德米特里在变成野兽前最后说了一句。

FIN


	16. I TRUST

雾蒙蒙的，似乎有什么粘腻又冷凝的湿气缠绕周身，看不清眼前，不知道到底在哪里。伸手过去，奶白色带着奇特香气的雾气从并不精致的指尖穿过，那味道似乎很熟悉。是了，干冰的味道，大型活动总会使用的不二道具，营造神秘感，或者炫目感。可是为什么这里会有干冰的味道？他究竟在什么地方？

依稀走在不甚平坦的路上，这地板？不对，是石板路，也不对，是石子……像是克里姆林宫内连接各个办公楼的道路。因为有些年头的关系，走起来不是这么舒适，丝丝雾气拨开，冷凝而带着湿润的穿过身边，是红色的丝绒地毯在脚下铺开，大理石台阶映衬下，血红色蜿蜒而上。迈着谨慎的步子，走在熟悉的道路，这是通往14号楼的台阶，是的，他熟悉这里的每一处地方，甚至包括这阴冷的雾气弥漫中远处消散的楼宇的每一个角落。

拾级而上，大丽花一样殷红的纯色地毯忽然换成了暗红色花纹的绒毛织物，白色大理石也变成温暖和煦的栎木地板，

啊……………………

弗拉基米尔眯起了灰蓝色的眼睛，细细带出眼尾的碎纹，薄薄的嘴唇不可抑制的上扬起一个称得上愉悦的笑容。

总理先生发现自己在做梦。  
他的潜意识在告诉他这是自己的梦境。之前的谨慎小心和细微被莫来由的松散和闲适代替，甚至有闲心嘲笑自己哪怕在梦里，也是顺着日常工作的脚步从克宫到奥加廖沃，连一般梦境中会有的火龙或者怪兽都丝毫不见。

弗拉基米尔用手指摸了摸嘴唇，这是他的习惯动作，看着熟悉的楼梯漫步而上，歪了歪头几乎有些淘气的闪现一个念头，要是有什么火龙或者怪兽在梦里出现，然后让自己打败，这才是一个美好的梦嘛，又或者…………愉悦的张扬了笑容，哪怕是季玛变成了一只熊来让自己打败，也能算是一个不太失败的梦。

身后熟悉的温暖怀抱这时搂住了他，弗拉基米尔发现哪怕在梦里，季玛的怀抱永远是这么让人安心，让他依靠。  
回头笑意盈盈的看着和现实一样英俊的德米特里，总理先生放松的靠在总统的身上，虽然有一丝快的捉摸不到的奇怪，怎么梦里的德米特里安静的没有声音，现实里，这种时刻的总统可是会令人有些羞恼的喋喋不休他那几乎不重样的情话，用律师的口才翻新着诉说自己对爱人永恒的爱。

这样的季玛，其实也挺不错。  
弗拉基米尔刚想着安静的德米特里微微闭上了眼睛，接着猛然感到身后隐秘的位置传来熟悉却总是被生理最初排斥的触感。

该死！总理先生有些头晕，等再睁眼场景已经换到他们在官邸硕大温暖的卧室中。

弗拉基米尔发现自己赤条条的半坐在床头，双手被丝绸从床柱顶端绑牢，德米特里带着沉默却是炙热的笑容，在进行他熟悉了二十年的工作——开拓。

哦，我的上帝。知道自己在做梦的弗拉基米尔不由得翻了个白眼，他居然梦到自己和爱人做爱，这属于春梦范围的离奇场景，更加让总理先生觉得梦境的荒诞——他才没有欲求不满到需要靠春梦来发泄欲望。

身体像是有自身意识一般配合着，律动，迎合着德米特里的手指，大张的双腿被瑜伽爱好者扛在自己肩头，小腹传来隐秘的瘙痒，弗拉基米尔惊讶的发现，在梦里自己的反应似乎也是一样的让人脸红心跳。  
熟悉的侵入感，身体甚至抬起了腰配合，满足的充斥，快感散布全身。哪怕是梦里，弗拉基米尔都想抓紧身下酒红色的床单，可是被绑在同样颜色丝绸缎带上的双手只能握紧了丝滑的织物，任由汗湿从掌心滑落。

肱二头肌的力量似乎要再加强，好久没有锻炼了。  
梦境里一切都那么不真实，所以思维跳跃的非常快，总理先生在观察自己的上臂的时候。沉默的梦境里的德米特里开始了律动。

季玛……叹息声悠然逸出。  
弗拉基米尔扬起优美的脖颈，迎接着对他而言，熟悉但是每一次都有新体验的性爱。乳尖挺立着散发玫瑰色的润泽，他自己的性器也昂扬的抬头，甚至渗出晶莹的液体，如同等待采摘的花蜜。

季玛……  
弗拉基米尔内心满足的抬腰，这梦境里真实又虚幻的感觉，手腕织物被浸润后丝滑冰凉的触感，浑身高热似乎每一个毛孔，每一个汗毛都在叫嚣着愉悦的兴奋，让潜意识知道自己在做梦的总理先生咬住了嘴唇，不想承认，却贪婪攫取。

沉默的德米特里双手如同协奏曲一样弹跳在弗拉基米尔的双腿上，结实有力的小腿滑到大腿隐秘的内侧，嫩肉被揉捏，指甲刮擦，甚至如同现实的爱人一样，故意坏心的避开他的耻毛，而是在周围打转，像是靠近了花蜜却观察着的蜂。  
性器在金色的耻毛中微微颤抖，身后的甬道被摩擦律动，前列腺被撞击的一刹那，双腿从总统的肩头滑落重重跌落床上，德米特里的手抚上总理滚烫的阴茎，粗鲁的快速撸动。

前后同时的快感让弗拉基米尔呼吸有一瞬的停滞，哪怕是在梦里，诡异的思维也开始滑到从来不会这么刺激他的爱人身上，从他55岁生日之后，德米特里再也没有这么疯狂的同时让他感到刺激，向来温柔的爱人总是替他口交后再挑拨自己的情绪，让他得到后庭的高潮。像这样梦里的场景，前后被同时刺激，是德米特里已经很少有的行为，愈发让总理先生觉得，梦境的不靠谱和毫无逻辑，还有那些………………

等一下！！！

这是自己的梦，而梦里的自己被梦里的爱人这么对待，难道是潜意识的我，希望季玛继续这么爱我？希望我们的性爱恢复到之前的样子？

善于钻牛角尖也经常在感情中胡思乱想的弗拉基米尔没有了总理的思维，只是一个潜意识里认为自己在理智分析的知道自己做梦的普通人。弗拉基米尔感到自己脸红，心跳，因为活色生香的春梦并没有停止，梦里的自己甚至高声喊叫，血红色的缎带配着线条明朗的双臂刺目的让人移不开眼睛。他一向知道自己身材很好，哪怕在疏于运动的近年，他依然保持着让人称羡的体型。可是弗拉基米尔没有料到，配合着酒红色，血红色，甚至是床顶猩红色的幔帐，自己略约泛白的身躯对比得是这样明显的张力。加上身前不停运动着的爱人偶尔抬头闪露的宝石蓝色的双眼，弗拉基米尔觉得自己要沉沦在这双眼眸中，季玛的眼睛纯净如贝加尔湖的湖水。

圣撒特雷的沉沦

潜意识里的总理先生用了一个非常不恰当但是又完美诠释了当前状况的比喻，在被紧紧拥抱在毛茸茸的德米特里的胸膛前，嘴唇准确的按压到他的乳尖，乳白色的液体喷洒在紧密交合的两人之间，麝香味弥漫，似乎有些像是之前冷凝的雾气，丝滑中带着甜味，弗拉基米尔洁白的牙齿被粉嫩的舌头舔过，薄唇吐露无声的呢喃。

满足

如同从深沉的海底浮上水面，嘴角犹自露出笑意的弗拉基米尔睁开了双眼，入眼是奥加廖沃卧室丝幔的窗帘。  
他醒了。  
一个春梦，几乎真实的让他仍未平复心跳的春梦，弗拉基米尔灰蓝色的眼睛追逐着顽强透过窗帘挤进黑暗空间的阳光，那一丝金线里跳动的微尘，似乎都这么清晰可见。

嘴角再次愉悦的上扬，从温暖的被子里伸手去够床头柜的电话。

“季玛……”声音带着慵懒和不自觉的柔软。

“醒了？昨天这么累，怎么不多睡一会？我回去正好叫你吃晚餐。”笑意略带责怪的清朗声音透过话筒，成功让总理先生的眼睛眯了起来。“对了瓦洛佳，昨晚你的演讲，几乎全世界都在报道你的眼泪。”

“你相信我吗？季玛？”声音有些上扬，奇异的中性。

“当然，亲爱的，为什么这么问？”总统傻乎乎的裂开一个满足的大大的笑容，成功让一众官员们唾弃的转头，他们才没有看到总统先生眉飞色舞的眼睛都不见了。

“我想做爱。”舒适的翻了个身，对着电话毫无不自然的低声。

“好的你要什么都……你说什么？！”总统在高尔基会议室里失态的几乎尖叫。

“我想做爱……”总理先生似乎又感到睡意袭来，他抵着电话，窝进了温暖的被子。

“我……我……”

“所以你快回来……”咕哝着挂了电话，似乎都没有察觉话没有说完，弗拉基米尔呢喃一声，又沉沉睡去。

德米特里瞪着嘟嘟作声的话筒，咽了一口口水，看着与会的官员，眨眨他的蓝眼睛，可爱的样子似乎又是那个摸不着头脑的好奇小熊。

“散会吧。”扶了扶眼镜的办公厅主任率先宣布，然后起身走出了会场。

瓦洛佳说想做爱……德米特里眨眨眼睛，又露出那种只看见牙齿看不见眼睛的笑容，几乎就这么咧着嘴，目送了官员们的离开。

瓦洛佳说……想做爱……  
脑海内回荡着这句话，脚步轻浮的回到奥加廖沃的德米特里直到搂着那个熟睡的人，都不敢相信他听到的话。

不过，这有什么关系呢？在昨晚见识了爱人激动的泪水后，德米特里觉得自己已经没有什么不能接受的了。  
这样很好，我的爱。  
总统轻吻那个天使般沉睡的人。

FIN


	17. Plastic&Glass

夜，卢布廖夫，新奥加廖沃

压抑的气喘声从楼上卧室中传出，相邻小会客室里收拾餐盘的官邸总管面不改色，动作利落迅速的犹如最最优秀的英式管家，好的侍从并不是把自己当成低等仆从，而是可以在某方面协助服务对象的优秀人才。白手套托着用银盘收拾好的餐盘——大半未曾动过的蔬菜沙拉，总管小小的皱眉——他的主人之一的胃口似乎是越来越不好了，这已经不能用挑食来当做借口了，开启服务通道的门悄无声息地下楼时，总管决定提前安排私人医生的年度体检时间。

卧室内只开着床头的台灯，宽大的床上是两具纠缠的身体，暗红色的丝绸床单映衬着俄联邦总理大理石一般的肌肤，他的表情远没有平时人前的冷静，现在带着一丝绯红的面颊看上去竟是如此的诱人，微微张着的嘴急促地喘着，似乎尽力在攫取更多的氧气，额头有些汗湿，微黄的灯光照射下有隐隐的反光，连美好的脖颈和精壮的胸肌似乎都有着不同寻常的色泽。他身上的那个人似乎被这样诱惑的景色迷住了，健壮的身躯猛然压在了弗拉基米尔的身上引起一阵闷哼，气息凌乱又不容辩驳的呻吟在已经有些意乱情迷的总理耳边响起，  
“你真是美得要人命……”

联邦总统不管不顾地压在爱人身上加快了动作，更急促的声音交织在他们之间几乎不存在的空隙里，互相的汗水似乎都融合在一起，酒红色的床单上有暗红的氤氲，弗拉基米尔死死抓着的床单已经皱得不成样子，他忍受着胸膛上的重压和体内一波接一波的快感，似乎心跳比平时快上了一倍还不止，哆嗦着想要叫压得他难受的德米特里起来，可是似乎他除了呜咽和呻吟已经发不出什么音调，总理只能尽力别过头挣扎着呼吸。蓦然德米特里的幅度大了起来他嘶吼了一声什么，让身下的人感到一股热流涌进身后的甬道，身上压着的人微微颤抖了一下，翻过身躺到了另一边，还不忘用被子盖住了赤裸的两人。

弗拉基米尔大口呼吸着好让肺部重新工作，刚才那一瞬间他似乎连呼吸的本能都忘记了，脑子里一片空白，现在急促的喘息和犹如擂鼓一般的心跳声敲打着耳膜，呼吸沉重地一动也动不了，总理先生闭着眼睛享受着高潮过后的余韵和随之而来的疲惫。  
身边的人没有动静，似乎也是发泄狠了，过了不知道多久，胸口传来一阵舒适的按压，湿热的呼吸声传进耳朵，耳垂也被舔舐得很舒服。德米特里明显暗哑了不少的声音响起，  
“感觉怎么样？”

享受着爱人手法娴熟的按摩，弗拉基米尔微微点了点头，高潮过后他的心跳似乎是偏快了，一下一下撞击着耳膜——就不应该心软！总理先生现在终于有这个心思唾弃自己，就不能因为季玛可怜兮兮的表情就答应了他胡闹，到最后累得还不是自己。  
给爱人揉着胸口缓解的德米特里忍着自己似乎还没有发泄殆尽的欲火观察着瓦洛佳的表情，手下传来的心跳声虽然有力但是的确是快了，有些内疚自己似乎太折腾了爱人，但是想到他们难得能有独处的机会，而马上就要无休止的投入工作，他又觉得似乎怎么要他都不够。弗拉基米尔的脖子这么优美，喉结在吞咽口水的时候微微滑动，德米特里的蓝眼睛又暗了下来，他细细地啃咬着弗拉基米尔的喉结，揉压心口的手也开始变得不安份。弗拉基米尔在察觉到原本舒适的按摩变了味道后立刻抬手压住了那只作乱的手，  
“季玛……不行……我……心跳……太快……”

好容易喘着说出一句完整的句子，弗拉基米尔歪过头看着那个还没有尽兴的人，一丝快得来不及捕捉的失望滑过德米特里的蓝眼睛，不过很快那双手又恢复了规矩，总理先生硬撑着微微抬头吻了一下爱人，努力平复了气息，  
“体谅一下我，季玛，我已经不年轻了……”

“你的身体好得很！”德米特里强自忍住欲望，乖乖地按摩爱人的心口，亲了亲他还在出汗的额头和鬓角，总统嘟了嘟嘴安慰。

“身体……咳，再好也，也不能由着你……胡来，今天都几次了！”弗拉基米尔终于睁开带着迷雾的灰眼睛看着侧身给他按摩的近在咫尺的爱人，原本谴责的目光在情欲还没有完全消退的水雾映射下也没有了原先的犀利。

总统先生闻言露出了一个委屈的神情，一种他的弗拉基米尔基本无法抵挡的委屈神情，  
“可是，我明晚就要出访捷克了，回来又是忙，那要好几天见不到你啊……”  
说着总统把毛茸茸的棕色脑袋凑到爱人的脖颈处闻着好闻的粘腻气味，“你也体谅一下我嘛，在你身边要忍住是件多么不容易的事情。”

“居然有脸怪我……”终于感到心脏平静下来的弗拉基米尔不由得嫌弃地嗤了一声，末了还是挫败地用手抚上他的季玛的胸膛，  
“就当是照顾你年老的总理了，我的总统先生。”

“瓦洛佳！”德米特里一把紧紧抱过了爱人，声音里带了几分惶急，“你知道我不是这个意思！”

“黏糊糊的……去洗澡！”弗拉基米尔吻了爱人和他同样红肿的唇，灰眼睛里是止不住的笑意，他的瞳孔里倒映着德米特里的蓝眼睛，也把那里面复杂的情绪尽数收纳。

德米特里小心翼翼看到爱人果真没有生气，心中大定，他吻着弗拉基米尔的眼睛，额头，在永远尝不够的口腔里流连了一番，才一把掀开了被子，抱起他的总理去了浴室。

————————

晨曦微露，新奥加廖沃的主人们也准备开始新一天的工作，德米特里昨晚服侍着爱人洗漱后还撑着快要打架的眼皮给爱人做足了半个小时的腰部按摩才睡，所以在弗拉基米尔捅了捅他的时候还翻了个身没有起床的意思。虽然超乎寻常的疲惫，但是昨晚睡得非常好的弗拉基米尔除了生理上有些“常规例行”的酸疼外，精神却十足良好。总理先生有些小心但是足够轻快地下了床，盘算了一下两人的日程，决定再过半个小时叫醒那个熟睡的人。  
于是在总统先生终于洗漱完毕，穿好衣服下楼时，餐厅里已经坐着他穿戴整齐的总理等着他开饭。  
德米特里俯身亲吻了一下爱人，坐到桌边开始用餐，今天他的日程非常满，上午要接受十五个国家新任驻俄大使的国书，下午要和自己统俄党的支持者们会面，晚上要连夜飞到捷克进行国事访问。这是访问不仅仅是带去克里姆林宫的珍宝做展览还有推广俄罗斯核电项目到布拉格的重要任务，因为紧接着就是一年一度的俄欧首脑峰会，还关系着十八年长跑的加入WTO的最后步骤，总统先生这几天可真是够忙的。

官邸总管送上了早餐并且打开了过道的门，总统外事助理和新闻秘书以及总理新闻秘书鱼贯而入，分别向各自的直接领导汇报工作。  
弗拉基米尔今天的日程倒不是很紧凑，只是会见政府部门首脑布置年度工作计划，验收年度总结，内政每到年底通常会牵扯到许许多多的琐碎报告和报表，需要细致和大量时间的分析，总理新闻秘书德米特里.佩斯科夫小声汇报着自己汇总的消息并同时递上例行简报，好让总理在浩如烟海的文件中尽快抓住重点。

“瓦洛佳，这份清单你也过目一下。”突然桌子另一头的总统开口了。

总统新闻秘书纳塔利亚.季玛科娃递过来一份文件并解释这是此次克里姆林宫和国家钻石储备库中出借捷克布拉格城堡的展品清单。弗拉基米尔示意自己的新闻秘书稍停，然后放下了牛奶杯看起了清单。也许是冬日莫斯科八点还昏黑的天空没有阳光，也许是会餐室的灯光太过白热刺眼，也有可能是早起还没有调整好工作状态，弗拉基米尔不由自主眯着眼睛皱着眉才看清了那份清单的明细。这个几乎不引人注意的小动作似乎连专心吃着炒蛋边听着外事助理谢尔盖.普里霍季科汇报的总统都没有察觉，只有佩斯科夫先生抖了抖小胡子。

“没有失格的地方，怎么？嫌展品的规格还不够高？”弗拉基米尔放下清单，不由自主的揉了揉眉心才开始进餐——他面前的煎饼还几乎没有动过。

“我觉得是不是应该加上一点彩蛋啊？你知道，就是沙皇皇室的手工彩蛋。”总统吃着香肠有些口齿不清，不过看样子这是普里霍季科先生刚才提的建议。

略微思索了一下，总理先生不在意的点头，“这不是大事，请您的助理安排就好。”

“唔。”听到爱人用了敬语，德米特里也点点头，“好的，就按照您的意见办。”

匆匆在饭桌上交换了一下意见，德米特里看着可能要两天都见不到的爱人忍不住想要再亲热一下，可是当着那么多助理他也只能放弃这个念头，用力握了握弗拉基米尔的手，  
“祝您一切顺利，瓦洛佳。”

“出访成功，总统先生。”弗拉基米尔没有略过那双蓝眼睛里的感情，他笑着回应。

————  
总统和他的团队驱车前往市区，佩斯科夫小声提醒总理的会议也将要在一小时内召开，他们也要赶到政府大楼。弗拉基米尔微微点头加快的进餐速度，这时候官邸总管不同往常地走了进来，低身俯到总理耳边说了什么，总理先生疑惑地看了一眼总管，点了点头。

不出几分钟，莫斯科市长谢尔盖.索比亚宁破天荒地进到了总理官邸，虽然政府部门的高官的国家别墅都离得不是很远，但是已经从政府办公厅卸任进入莫斯科市政厅的市长还是头一次这么突然地到访。弗拉基米尔指了指身边的位子，示意长久以来的老属下坐下。

一头白发的秋明人坐下后先道歉，“很抱歉，总理先生，这么早打搅您。”

“没什么，我相信您有重要的事，谢尔盖.谢苗诺维奇。”弗拉基米尔喝着他几乎很少碰的咖啡回答，今天他必须要提神，保持精神状态，昨晚是有些疯狂了。

“是这样的，”莫斯科市长摊开随身带来的文件，“我接到了一份示威游行的申请，但是根据莫斯科警察局的估计人数可能会超过预定地点，于是我想请示您是否可以给他们换个地方。”

“游行？”弗拉基米尔的灰眼睛眯了起来，大略翻过申请他发现这是反对派组织的旨在抗议刚刚举行的杜马选举不公正的集会，这些拿着美国人赞助的资金的国家捣乱分子号称会有十万人进行游行。早就在沙盘推演后预料到会有集会的总理没有半分的惊讶，只是在看到新旧两个地点的对比后心思电转间不由得对莫斯科市长的黑色幽默感到好笑，  
“你把博洛亚特尼广场批给他们？”

“咳，是的。”莫斯科市长不好意思的点了点头，一搓红彤彤的鼻子，他就知道总理明白的。

“后天啊……”弗拉基米尔盘算了一下这几天的日程，自己没有什么特别的公开活动，这意味着不会被媒体逮到询问。他笑着把文件还给市长，“这几天天气寒冷，动一动暖和一下也好，我不认为会有什么心意，照您的意思批准吧，谢尔盖.谢苗诺维奇。”

“好的，总理先生。”前办公厅主任恭敬地站起来准备离开。

“别走了，谢尔盖，我们一起去市区吧。”弗拉基米尔喝掉最后一口黑咖啡，站起来平复了一下咖啡因带来的心跳——总理先生非常注意身体，很少喝咖啡这样刺激性的饮料，但是一旦需要，总理的咖啡浓度是基本没有人敢尝试的——一磅咖啡豆泡五杯。

——————  
暮色早早降临的多莫杰多沃机场，总统专车快速驶过。俄联邦总统德米特里.梅德韦杰夫带着庞大的商业代表团登上了伊尔96，总统办公厅第一副主任弗拉季斯拉夫.苏尔科夫在跑道上送行，他下午从莫斯科政府办公厅得知了后天会有大规模示威游行的消息，他要好好组织部署一下应对措施——对于熟练玩弄意识形态十几年的枢机主教来说，这次的所谓游行根本没有任何新意，也许除了他们都收了美国人的钱以外。  
总统登机前特地嘱咐了枢机主教随时和他的助理联络汇报，隐晦的第二层意思也让弗拉季斯拉夫似乎永远睡不醒的脸上有了丝郑重——总统要他信任的副主任看顾好总理的身体。  
巨大的飞机轰然起飞，又是一个无眠夜的枢机主教在回办公室的路上给几位同事打了电话，他们要奋战一夜。

德米特里.佩斯科夫手里拿着黑莓，眼睛同时盯着两个显示屏，窗外浓重的暮色在提醒他夜已经深的不能再深，可是政府大楼的办公厅里还是灯火通明，甚至连副总理伊戈尔.谢钦都搬了资料过来办公，就为了他们能够随时交换资料。明天，不，是今天下午，在莫斯科的博洛亚特尼广场就要举行反对派抗议选举不公正的示威游行，而正是游行的时候，总理先生要在政府大楼召开支持者会见会议，游行的任何最新情况都要被及时送到总理这里，才能够让整个团队做出最快反应。  
另外一边负责联络支持者示威游行的纳什缔造者在和自己的小团队商讨意识形态上的细节，他们不能使用反对反抗者的措辞，那会让人觉得政府把这些上街的家伙当了真。尤其……苏尔科夫看了眼淡定工作的佩斯科夫，今天，不对，昨天在布拉格的总统罕见的在推特上驳斥不同政见者，甚至还爆了粗口，虽然事情已经被危机处理公关小组压了下去，但是显然国内的情势让总统很不高兴。苏尔科夫内心暗暗佩服起那个基本看不出异常的总理新闻发言人——佩斯科夫先生居然到现在还瞒着总理没让他知道这件事，就是看准了总理不上网，不然要是总理一时恼怒，他们今天的计划可能就又有变化了。

当太阳终于升起意味着已经接近上午10点的时候，已经完成了各项部署的竞选团队和政府团队的智囊们都长舒了一口气，几位幕僚联袂进了员工休息室洗漱替换，顺便交换最新的情况，大家用饱满的精神状态迎接新一天的工作。

——————

总理在政府大楼和支持者的会见非常成功，积极分子们都表示要参与到接下来的“庆祝宪法日”的活动当中去，而博洛亚特尼广场的一举一动也被整个新闻局的工作人员巨细靡遗地记录下来，随时准备汇总等待向总理汇报。

冬日的莫斯科夜幕过早的降临，才不到晚高峰时间已经华灯初上，灯火通明。在办公室接见了车臣总统，商讨了发展计划和对躲藏在深山老林的分裂分子更加严苛的清剿活动后，说了一下午话的弗拉基米尔也有些疲惫，而根据日程他15号还要进行已经继续了十年的“和普京对话”连线节目，这个一年比一年耗时的节目是全国人民直接和他交流的平台，尤其在出现了针对杜马选举舞弊的示威之后，作为政府主席，他的表态至关重要。

佩斯科夫已经汇总了将近一百个可能被提到的问题交由总理审定，坐在回卢布廖夫的车上，弗拉基米尔听着新闻秘书的汇报，不时挑出一些可以展开的重点问题，预先准备并不能够面面俱到，直播连线什么事情都可能发生，只能尽量预测。索比亚宁提交的游行示威人员的成分组成似乎让佩斯科夫先生都有些忍俊不禁，弗拉基米尔更是喝着巴黎水轻蔑一笑。  
总理先生一边听着新闻官讲述一边开了车载电视，不出意料的几个电视台都在报道示威游行的事情，直播似乎从游行刚开始就在进行。  
原本没怎么在意的弗拉基米尔看到示威者居然有人举着他和季玛在索契度假的照片时疑惑地让佩斯科夫停下了说话，接着更加令他震惊的画面出现了，热血亢奋呼喊着口号，举着标语牌的示威者们似乎在分发什么标志物，然后他们都把标志物别在了身前，那玩意儿似乎是……避孕套？！

“咳咳咳……”一口巴黎水呛到气管里，弗拉基米尔猛地咳嗽起来，身边的佩斯科夫吓得赶紧坐过来替总理顺气，还不停用面纸擦拭总理弄湿的衣服。

弗拉基米尔的灰眼睛根本没有离开车载电视的屏幕，一瞬间各种可能的，疑惑的，阴谋的，无数设想在脑海中飞逝而过。他不知道这个示威到底是在表达什么，直播的信号似乎只是在转达现场的情况，记者和评论员都没有说话。缓过气的弗拉基米尔严肃地看着自己的新闻官，  
“最快什么时候我能拿到所有的报道？”

佩斯科夫看了眼时间计算了一下各家电视台的新闻时间，“最快要晚间新闻后，总理先生。”

“晚间新闻……那就是七点后……”弗拉基米尔自言自语，现在仅有的这么短时间的视频他还真是不好妄下断论，事情应该不会是他心底深处泛起的最最不愿意见到的结果。

车队已经拐进了卢布廖夫，总理看着车载电视面容严肃，突然他开口吩咐一旁战战兢兢的新闻秘书——总理突如其来的失态已经让被叮嘱自己照看总理身体的佩斯科夫先生额头冒汗，  
“接总统办公厅第一副主任苏尔科夫，问他总统几时降落。”

“是的，阁下。”

车队在佩斯科夫回答后几乎同时停下，新奥加廖沃纯白的大理石台阶近在眼前，弗拉基米尔没有穿那件被弄脏的西装，在年末的寒风中仅着衬衣快速走进了官邸，事务总管接过被抛来的西装还来不及说话，就被总理一句“谁都不准来打搅”给生生钉在了一楼。

————————

二楼书房里，弗拉基米尔扯松了领带瘫坐在沙发上，似乎只有在完全独处时，他刚才剧烈的心跳才会像现在这样似乎充斥在整个房间，一股从内心深处涌上的不知道怎么会形成的悸动让久经风浪的总理先生都似乎有些把持不住。方才几乎只是惊鸿一瞥的示威游行画面现在仔细回想似乎蕴藏着不可告人的目的。  
弗拉基米尔先是狠狠地深呼吸，强迫自己冷静下来，接着他仔细回想方才看到的画面，人数很多的示威者都举着口号标语，那画面上一闪而过的绝对是他和季玛在索契度假的照片，下面似乎写了些什么字，他没有来得及看。其实最让总理无法接受的，是组织者们分发的那些个安全套，而他们竟然堂而皇之的佩戴在胸前！回想佩斯科夫报告的索比亚宁说有不少失业者，无业游民还有同性恋者都混在游行队伍中，虽然知道这帮拿着美元的组织者肯定找不齐那么多真正抗议者，肯定要拉人来充数，但是这几点结合起来……

弗拉基米尔的灰眼睛猛然爆发出一股决绝危险的气势，身为前KGB他习惯性地把事情掰开揉碎，擅长从毫无头绪的不相关的蛛丝马迹中找出事情脉络，所有的事情都不惮设想最坏的方面，这是他走到今天赖以成功的基石。那么根据他刚才看到的……总理狠狠捶了一下沙发——这件事情不简单！

弗拉基米尔站起来来回走着，试图再次理清思路，同性恋，游行，分发安全套，索契度假……

难道是他和季玛在什么场合没有注意到无孔不入的媒体？不！不会的，媒体这里苏尔科夫绝对不会放过任何一个事先审查的机会的。  
那么就是示威者没有目的的行为？也不像。拿着美元，自然要做给美国主子看，俄罗斯低到可怜的人口出生率注定他们不能支持同性婚姻——至少是明面上的。那么污蔑最高领导人对他们而言捞不到什么足够的政治资本。  
难道是他和季玛的事情被泄露了？回想着两宫知道内情的工作人员名单，能够得知这种国家机密的都是核心成员里的核心成员——不是和他有几十年过命交情的就是完全忠于他的团队成员。  
不过说到两宫，也可能是核心成员在交代工作时候无意泄露出去了什么，或者是低级别职员不小心窥探了什么，内务部是不是应该再次调阅所有近身工作人员的档案？不对，如果这样的话其实最有可能泄密的反而是护卫队和保镖，但是这是FSB一手调教的，对于自己出身的组织弗拉基米尔还是有着莫大的信心。  
那么就是官邸工作人员……也不是。官邸的人员构成虽然复杂，但是筛选难度比公务员要高不知道多少个级别，这个真正意义上的近身侍从简直是用皇室礼仪在培训，何况所有的官邸工作人员的家庭成分都牢牢掌握在内务部手里。  
那么究竟是哪个环节出了问题，为什么会让堪比核武器发射密码的最高机密泄露？！

又或者……弗拉基米尔站住在书房中央，慢慢转身看着那个精致的硕大地球仪。  
又或者仅仅是政治栽赃和污蔑，用民众最最反感的一方面来抹黑执政团队，但是这样示威者捞不到好处，除非……犀利的灰眼睛毫无机质的几近透明，除非是他们身后的金主准备用这种下作手段达到某些目的。比如波兰部署的反导系统？北约在叙利亚的立场问题？甚至是已经就差最后半步的加入世贸的协定？还是早前季玛下令部署伊斯坎德尔导弹在亚历山大涅夫斯基号战略核潜艇上的事情触动了美国人神经？

弗拉基米尔好看的眉毛紧紧纠结在一起，这显得他的皱纹更加明显了，这时候他突然想调阅两宫和官邸所有工作人员详细档案，但是又知道自己这么做很可能造成不必要的恐慌。绝对不能让身边的团队感到不稳定，这件事要做也要悄无声息。扒拉着自己手里可用的势力，弗拉基米尔发现事到临头，他能够完全放心相信的人几乎少得可怜，在没有确定之前，几乎所有人都有嫌疑，又几乎所有人都没有问题。而他唯一能够毫无保留放心的那个人，现在远在数千公里外。

“季玛……快回来。”金发的总理跌坐在沙发里，仅穿了一件白衬衫，在暖气十足的官邸里他却感到发自内心，从骨髓中泛出的寒意，这个时候，他的依靠和港湾在哪里。

——————  
已经处在下降过程中的伊尔96上突然响起了急促的铃声，总统助理疑惑地接起电话——早就在起飞时通知了办公厅准确的到达时间，这时候再来电话除非有紧急情况。普里霍季科听着熟悉的上司的声音，没有多做考虑就敲响了休息室的门。

假寐的德米特里接过自己办公厅第一副主任打来的电话，这通语焉不详，措辞谨慎的电话似乎有些多余，但是又决不能忽视。弗拉季斯拉夫在电话里汇报了接自总理新闻秘书佩斯科夫先生的传话，总理询问总统的到达时间——这是正常的，不论是身为总理还是自己的爱人，瓦洛佳都会要随时了解自己的行程，但是接下来的事情就有些奇怪，苏尔科夫模糊地提到佩斯科夫还说总理在回官邸的车上似乎看到了游行画面失态，而到了官邸竟然禁止任何人打扰。  
太了解爱人的德米特里本能的觉得这里面有问题，他要求苏尔科夫将所有有关游行示威的画面都整理好到官邸等他。挂了电话吩咐机长尽快降落，他要当面问问瓦洛佳究竟怎么了。

——————  
总统车队大张旗鼓从多莫杰多沃机场呼啸而出直奔卢布廖夫，德米特里在车里通过车载电视看了一眼晚间新闻的末尾，似乎报道里的示威游行也没有什么特殊的地方啊？不过是一群被煽动的别有用心的人空喊着空号造谣污蔑而已，有什么值得瓦洛佳如此惊讶？催促着车队尽量加快速度，总统先生觉得自己一身疲累早就不见踪影，他现在满脑子都是那个从下午回到官邸到现在都不肯见人的爱人。

新奥加廖沃门口的执勤岗位看到总统车队驶来不由得都微微松了一口气，数小时前总理下车时阴云密布的脸色让让他们到现在还在害怕。德米特里快步出车，一边脱外套一边向事务总管了解情况，在没有得到有用的消息后他三两步跨上了楼梯，身后气喘吁吁赶来的苏尔科夫和一直在楼下打转的佩斯科夫互相对视一眼，眼神均是无奈。  
拧开书房的门，德米特里一身寒气，他看着瘫坐在沙发上对他的到来表现出毫不掩饰的欣喜的爱人，在让暖气稍稍裹挟了全身后才过去紧紧拥抱这个分离了四十八个小时的人。  
吻着瓦洛佳的头发，鬓角，吻着他似乎有些疲惫的眼角，德米特里满心都是浓浓的心疼和不舍，他看出了那个思虑过甚的人眼底的劳累，这比让德米特里自己累都感到难过。

“瓦洛佳，我回来了。”总统搂着爱人轻轻地说。

“你回来了。”弗拉基米尔靠着熟悉温暖的肩膀终于松了口气，紧悬了几个小时的心也放松下来，他知道无论如何，身边的人都会永远毫无保留和他在一起。

“我还没下飞机就接到电话，你……是不是有什么事情要跟我说？”德米特里的蓝眼睛一错不错地看着爱人，似乎想要从那些蛛丝马迹中寻找到答案。

弗拉基米尔金色的睫毛挡住了眼睛的光，书房的灯光黄晕中带着白炽灯的闪白，照的他原本就已经斑驳的头发愈发显得苍白。总理转过身面对他的总统，他的爱人，粗糙并不柔软的手掌在德米特里的脸庞上逡巡，在那双蓝眼睛里毫不困难的找到自己的倒影，弗拉基米尔叹了口气，任由爱人回握住他的手，  
“季玛，游行示威的事情可能比我们想得严重。”

“怎么了？”德米特里看着突然之间似乎颓废了不少的爱人问。

“我想来想去，还是觉得应该信任我一路走来的团队，所以这件事情就应该是美国人在背后搞鬼的政治阴谋！他们想借由这次的游行达到他们肮脏的目的！”弗拉基米尔狠狠地痛骂着。

“恩……我们都知道这些体制外的反对派的确受到美国资助。”而且这根本不是大事，总统心里补充一句，他还是觉得爱人似乎有些儿小题大做。

“还有那些个愚蠢的家伙！用这种方式把我们国家的政治也准备带进美国佬的泥潭里么？准备开始用无耻的手段达到自己的目的了？”越说越激动的弗拉基米尔狠狠骂了句什么。

“瓦洛佳，冷静！”德米特里安抚着爱人，在成功让那双薄唇红艳了之后总统平静地开口，  
“说了半天，你能告诉我，反对派用了什么手段让你这么激动？”

灰眼睛瞪了一眼身边的人，弗拉基米尔说了让他感到惊诧莫名的事情——示威者高举的他们度假的照片，分发并堂皇佩戴的安全套，接着他开始把自己想了半天的各种可能性都掰开揉碎告诉德米特里，成功地看到总统的脸色也慢慢变了。

“这不可能……”德米特里皱眉看着他的爱人，本能的不愿意相信自己身边有内鬼，但是似乎根据爱人的各种设想，这件事情已经到了有些匪夷所思的地步。

安抚了一下爱人给他顺着胸口，德米特里想到了之前吩咐办公厅副主任准备的视频，他一边给瓦洛佳揉着胸口一边说准备看一眼当时的画面再做打算，闭着眼睛的弗拉基米尔点了点头。

三分钟后弗拉季斯拉夫.苏尔科夫出现在书房门口，好几张光盘被递给了总统。抽了那张标记着最全视频的光盘播放，德米特里拉着爱人做到了沙发上。

示威游行的人数似乎还不少，画面里各种特写的反对选举舞弊，甚至反对普京的口号标语都如此刺目，但是似乎弗拉基米尔并不在意这些在他看来都是小孩子把戏的玩意儿，他比较关心的是让他几乎心绪不宁了一下午的……

“这里！”总理指着那个举着他和身边人照片的老太婆，那上面是他们去索契度假的照片，还没等总统反应过来，画面就切到了一个似乎是组织者的男孩在分发那些总理先生认为是安全套的东西。  
德米特里难以置信的转过头看着弗拉基米尔，他按下了暂停键，蓝眼睛里纯然是啼笑皆非和控制不住上扬的嘴角，  
“瓦洛佳，你刚才说，这是……什么？”

“什么什么，你仔细看看，他们居然就这么明目张胆，简直的就是……哦……”弗拉基米尔先是气愤的指着电视然后回头一看，暂停键清晰地显示了那些他认为是恶毒攻击或者是泄露机密的宣传物的真相——白色的丝带。

“哦……”一下子冷静下来知道自己犯了个不大不小的错误的总理先生安静的坐了下来，而身边长久以来憋着笑的德米特里终于不可抑制地搂过爱人放声大笑。

“瓦洛佳……哈哈哈……你简直太可爱了！”

“等一下。”有些脸红自己差点酿成一个内阁不信任误会的总理试图为自己辩解，“那张照片上还写了字呢！”

“哦，那我们看看写了什么。”德米特里笑意盈盈按了倒退键再按了暂停，那张索契度假的照片下方写着：BOYS, IT’S TIME TO GO。

总统先生回过头原本想要再笑话一下爱人，却发现瓦洛佳眯着眼睛似乎还在辨认电视屏幕上的字，德米特里一下子收敛了玩笑的心情，  
“怎么了，瓦洛佳，你看不清楚？”

弗拉基米尔皱着眉头细细眯起了眼睛，等他分辨出那行字的时候总理先生的耳根都红透了，“看来……是我看错了。可是那时在车里明明看上去像……”

德米特里搂着爱人，心里有了个打算，但是暂时他不准备说。总统只是亲着爱人变得越来越红的脸庞和脖子，埋在肩胛骨上闷哼，  
“没关系，我一会儿让你知道它们的区别……”

“季玛……”弗拉基米尔的斥责听上去似乎并不怎么有力。

——————  
14日傍晚，动用几乎两宫的新闻和秘书团队终于汇总了可能在第二天直播连线中出现的问题的总理新闻秘书德米特里.佩斯科夫敲开了官邸书房的门。他要和总理再次商讨和确定一下有些涉及政策方面可以透露的底线以及肯定会被提问的一些问题的回答方式。  
放下了厚厚的一摞资料，佩斯科夫先生原本只是静静等待总理的指示，可是注定他这几天起伏上下的心情今天也不会好转。  
可怜的新闻秘书眼看着总理先是拿起了文件瞥了眼，皱了皱眉，还在担心自己工作是不是有问题，接着新闻官就看到总理先生似乎叹了口气，低头从抽屉里拿出一个盒子，打开，用大拇指和食指捏出一副无框眼镜，架到鼻梁上，然后再开始翻阅文件。  
事后据佩斯科夫先生本人回忆，他自己也不知道为什么总理先生这一连串动作在他眼中居然分解成如此之慢的慢动作，似乎每个细节他都看得清清楚楚可就是无法拼凑成一个整体。

戴着眼镜审阅了问题提纲，抬头看到自己新闻秘书那副见了鬼的样子，弗拉基米尔挑高了一边眉毛，似乎突然有了讲笑话的冲动，  
“保密，佩斯科夫同志。”

“啊？啊！是的！总理阁下！”回过神的新闻官被那双现在隐藏在镜片后看上去奇异得变得妖孽魅惑的灰眼睛吓了一跳，他找了个非常之烂的借口迅速退出了书房。

一路跑到一楼才知道呼吸的佩斯科夫抹着头上突然之间如同下雨一样的冷汗不停哆嗦，总理戴了老花眼镜——好吧在总理先生这个年纪是非常正常的事情——可是谁来告诉他为什么戴眼镜和不戴眼镜的总理差别这么大啊！这简直是冲击波啊！新闻秘书扯着自己的小胡子哀叹地闭上眼睛，不过很快，似乎仅仅过了几秒钟，佩斯科夫先生猛然睁开了眼睛似乎又有了动力，他掏出自己的黑莓快速鼓捣了一遍，接着似乎如释重负的又回身上了二楼。

总统办公厅主任，第一副主任以及各位总统助理都同一时间收到了一封短信。  
同样的，政府办公厅主任，副主任以及各位内阁部长也收到了。

第二天几乎所有相关人士都抱着一股狂热的明确写在脸上的八卦之气互相交流情报，其中以副总理谢尔盖.伊万诺夫的办公室最是人头涌动。

总理戴眼镜和不戴眼镜的区别究竟有多大。

 

FIN


End file.
